Sparks to Dust
by Lady-Sparkle-45tt
Summary: Deserey Dunet was miserable. She's training to be a police officer with her friend Yaz, hoping to find something worth living for..then she meets the Doctor. Clarity Springs was a bright soul. She looked at life with a spark in her eye, curious of just about everything she came across. But one day a woman falls from the sky, and she might just have all the answers.
1. Appearance of the Hersey's Kiss

Howdy, folks! Welcome to our story. I'm one of the co-writers of this here fanfic. (Obviously) Just wanted to start off with a few words. (If you even care to read them. You can just skip em if ya wanna.

Um, I'm not really sure what to say, haha. Sparkle and I were inspired to write this story, because we both love our ocs and Doctor Who. It was really fun inserting Deserey and Clarity into Legends of Tomorrow so...why not do it with Doctor Who too? The idea to co write it came from The Tribute Initiate from , as she enjoys both our stories and our characters. So, let's make sure credit is where it is due, yeah?

Well, I can't think of anything else to say, and you're probably thinking I'm pretty boring. So, let's get on with it, shall we? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Who says you can't?" A dark skinned woman questioned her nineteen year old grandson as she stood behind him her hands squeezing his shoulders.

"Me, Nan. We keep trying this." The teen shook his head a bit of a hopeless tone creeping into his voice.

"And we'll go on trying until it's done." His grandmother told him firmly earning her a forlorn sigh from the teen. "Now, keep your eye on Granddad." The woman pointed to a man at the far end of the field. The gray haired man gave him two thumbs up along with an encouraging smile.

"You mean Graham?" The teen corrected still refusing to accept the man as his new grandfather figure.

"Keep your eye on Graham then." She ordered lightly slapping the side of his head stepping back a bit.

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather look at Clarity this time round. She's much more pretty than that old sod over there." Ryan turned his head over to his, well he really wasn't entirely sure what she was. He supposed some type of cousin. Things tended to get complicated when your grandparents marry each other. Despite his displeasure about Graham he actually quite liked Clarity.

"Not to me she ain't. No more stallin' Ryan. It's time to try again." His nan told him. "Three, two, one, go! Go on!." She laughed, pushing him forward slightly. Ryan pedaling in the direction of Graham tearing his gaze away from Clarity to focus on his task.

"Go on, Ryan. You're doing it, mate!" The man Graham called encouragingly to his grandson clapping his hands only for the teen to fall roughly to his side a few seconds later. Clarity winced as he hit the ground. That had to have hurt.

"Nearly." His nan told him as she, Clarity and Graham rushed over to the teen who got up with a huff dusting himself off trying to free the dirt from his clothing.

"No, not nearly. I'm sick of coming up here, I'm sick of falling, and I'm sick of this stupid bike." The boy huffed, folding his arms over his chest childishly.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get it down soon. You got way farther than last time Ry." Clarity took his hand in hers smiling at him.

"Further isn't good enough, damnit. I can't even do something that you could do since you were seven, Clari" He glared at the bike ripping his hand out of Clarity's hold roughly picking the scratched red bike up caught up in his anger.

"Ryan Sinclair, don't you dare!" His nan called disapprovingly only for him to chuck the bike off the side of the cliff. The metal contraption plummeting down below out of their lines of sight. Tree branches cracked and snapped, the bikes's little silver bell ringing as it got stuck somewhere below.

"What have I told you bout controlling your temper?" His nan chastised. "Now look what you've done."

Ryan merely groaned sitting down on a rock overlooking the forest below them. "Yeah, I got rid of the object of my frustration. Isn't it grand?"

"I think you put that bike through enough trauma as it is, I doubt the poor thing deserved to be flung away like that." Clarity sat down beside him.

"Trust me, it deserved it." Ryan insisted fed up with not only the bike, but himself as well.

"If you ask me it ain't the bike that's the problem." Graham sat down on Clarity's other side, behind the two teens.

"Graham!" Ryan's Nan chastised.

"No, it's alright Nan. He's right, I'm the problem. I just can't do it, no matter how hard I try I always fail." Ryan frowned.

"That's not true." Clarity denied shaking her head. "You get better with each time. Look!" Clarity pulled out her blue I phone showing him old video clips of him riding the bike. Ryan froze blinking slightly as he gazed at the proof of his progress.

"You've been recording me? Clarity I swear if you've shown this to anyone-" Ryan began his heart racing.

"I haven't!" She insisted pulling her phone close to her chest a bit scared he would chuck the device over the cliff as well. "And I never will. It's just to gauge your progress. Honest, it's just real proof you've been doing better."

"Mate, you rode it for a second." Graham tried to be encouraging, not that he was really any good at it.

"Can you stop calling me 'mate'? Anyway, a second's not enough." Ryan denied. "Whatever progress I've made still isn't enough."

"You'll do it if you keep on trying." his nan promised.

"I just want to make you proud." Ryan sighed.  
"And I can't even do that much."

"You make me proud every day." she told him, squeezing his shoulder from where she sat behind him.

"Anyway," Graham spoke breaking up the tender moment, "you're on your own getting that bike because our train leaves in 20 minutes." Graham gestured down where the bike had been thrown. "Come on, love." Graham helped his wife up.

Ryan shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me.." he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find it." Clarity told Ryan.

"You sure, Sweetheart? You're not the one who threw it. You don't have to." Graham questioned.

"Thanks Grandad, But I want to help him. It'll be good bonding time for us." Clarity gestured between the two of them adjusting her blue glasses.

"She's right, it'll be good for them." Ryan's Nan agreed grabbing her husband's hand who was a bit reluctant to leave his granddaughter alone in the woods.

"Alright, but call the second you find it, and watch out for bears." Her grandad warned kissing her forehead before the old couple departed.

"He didn't tell me to watch out for bears." Ryan noted with a shake of his head starting to climb down the hill.

"So? You can't just keep him at arm's length like you are. He's really trying to connect with you. You could at least try to meet him halfway." Clarity's last word turning into a bit of a shriek as her right foot slipped on some wet grass, but luckily Ryan caught her before she could fall.

"If you're not careful, you'll be tumblin halfway down the hill." Ryan chuckled a bit as he helped her right herself. "How is it that I'm the one with the diagnosed coordination problem and you're still the one who trips over her own two feet all the time?"

"Being a clutz is a part of my charm." Clarity replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well you should try to be more careful." Ryan jumped down the hill his shoes crunching in an orange pile of leaves. Clarity following quickly after him.

"Uh, Ryan." Clarity pointed upwards at the red bike in the tree.

Ryan groaned throwing his head back rubbing a tired hand over his face. "Me and my temper." He sighed.

A buzzing noise suddenly sounded and the two teens turned around to face the noise Ryan pushing Clarity behind him as if to protect her from what looked like a floating beam of light in the shape of a diamond. They hovered in the air swirling towards the two like a kaleidoscope. A gold dot appearing in the center. Curious, Ryan reached out and poked the circle. Only for whatever the thing was to blip away the next instant.

"What the hell..?" Clarity questioned clinging to Ryan's shoulder.

"I've got no idea, c'mon let's just get my bike down and go." Ryan told her taking a few steps away only for a blinding blue light to emit where the Diamond had been. Once the light subsided a giant Hershey kiss like structure appeared shrouded in smoke.

"What is that?" Clarity wondered stepping towards it. "How'd it get here?"

"You think I know?" Ryan replied just as confused as she was. Ryan stepped forward and pressed his hand to it only to reel back a second later. Before Clarity had a chance to question him on what was wrong or if he was hurt he was already on the phone.

"Hi, er, police, maybe." Ryan dialed 911 on his phone.

"What are the police going to do? Ryan they're gonna think you're a nutter! Or some kind of druggie high out of his mind...hang up the phone." Clarity hissed at her cousin.

Ryan waved a hand at her to shut up."Hello? Yes hi, I'd like to report a well actually I'm not quite sure what actually but it's really important the police get down here straight away, because well um, there's this thing that just appeared out of no where and it's probably worth checking in to. Thanks yeah bye." Ryan said before hanging up his phone.

"Let me guess we have to wait here til the police show up?" Clarity asked.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Ryan nodded.

"And you say you just found it here?" One of the officer's questioned Ryan as she stood next to him. The other officer standing closer to Clarity who was observing the strange thing. Clarity was sat next to it studying it curiously. It was cold to the touch, but if you listened close enough you heard a buzzing sound as if there was some kind of electricity running through it.

"No. I said it appeared. Out of nowhere." Ryan corrected her from where he stood.

"Right." The first officer nodded shaking her head clearly not believing his tale.

"I swear, this isn't a prank." Ryan told her following after the displeased officer. " I came down here to get my bike with my cousin, Clarity." Ryan gestured to where his cousin was sitting.

"You're cousins?" The second officer questioned her eye brows shooting up. The two didn't look anything alike. For one thing the girl was as white as a ghost, and his complexion was much darker. She had chestnut hair and pale blue eyes. His were coco brown, and his hair was a darker shade of brown as well.

"Different gene pools, our grandparents married each other a few years ago." Clarity explained to the darker skinned officer. She nodded slowly, understanding what Clarity meant.

"Right, And where's your bike?" The first officer questioned him.

"In that tree." Ryan pointed to the red bike dangling helplessly to a branch from it's tire.

"How'd it get up there?" The second officer questioned.

"It fell off the cliff, my cousin threw it." Clarity answered not taking her eyes off the blue Hershey kiss shaped thing.

"Name, sir?" The first officer demanded.

"Ryan Sinclair." The male answered.

"Wait, Redlands Primary?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Ryan nodded with excitement.

"Yasmin Khan." She gestured to herself with a smile.

"Oh, my God! Yaz!" Ryan realized with a laugh.

"Uh-huh." She answered with a nod.

"Wow!" Ryan gasped in surprise.

"I know." The first officer now known as Yaz replied.

"Yaz - Look at you. You're a fed?"Ryan questioned.

"Yeah. We don't call it that." Yaz shook her head.

"Oh." Ryan nodded feeling a bit stupid.

"I'm still training. Second year of probation. What about you. What are you up to?"

"Warehouse worker."Ryan answered.

"Oh, right. Like it?" Yaz asked.

"Hate it. It's cash while I study for my NVQ. I'm trying to be a mechanic."

"That's good" She smiled politely.

Clarity looked at the second officer, grinning brightly. She held her hand out, looking utterly ecstatic. "Hi," she greeted. "I'm Clarity. And you are?"

"...Deserey," the officer replied curtly. "My friends call me Dez." She shook the other girl's hand, looking less than eager to be doing so.

"That's a pretty name," Clarity continued to smile.

"Thanks," Deserey said, smiling lightly. Though her smile was a lot tighter than Clarity's, more forced. "Yours too." It seemed as if it were taking a lot of effort for the girl to be nice.

Yaz nodded at the Hershey's Kiss. "You have to take this away, though." When he gave her an incredulous look, she added, " 's going to be dark in a minute. You can't dump this here."

"I didn't!" Ryan protested. "I can't even lift it!"

"You could've had help." Deserey gestured to Clarity.

"Clarity? Seriously? No offense to my cousin, but she isn't exactly that strong." Ryan said defensively.

"It's true." Clarity agreed with a nod. "I can't even do a pull up."

Deserey snorted, folding her arms over her chest snootily. Clarity got the feeling she didn't like her very much, but she pretended not to notice the other girl's attitude.

"Oh, come on, Ryan! It's me." Yaz gave him a stern look, disbelieving.

"Touch it." Ryan told her realizing he didn't have any other ways of proving his story to her.

"What?" Yaz questioned herself inhaling sharply as she felt a burning cold sensation as she touched it.

"See? It's freezing." Ryan told her.

"How is that possible?" Yaz questioned unnerved.

"We're not sure, but it's making some kind of buzzing noise, and it sort of looked like it was glowing earlier." Clarity explained.

"Glowing?" Deserey quizzed. "Like what? A nightlight?"

"More like a lava lamp." Clarity explained.

"It wasn't glowing, Clarity." Ryan argued.

"You weren't looking close enough." Clarity argued adjusting her glasses.

The two officers exchanged looks, making it clear that neither really believed the two cousins about the object.

"In any case, it's going to be dark soon. We'll give you two a ride back to your home. Let's go." Deserey waved at them to follow her. The faster she got away from this strange thing the better.

Ryan took out his phone as he heard it ring stopping the four's walk. "Wait one sec."

"Hiya, Nan." Ryan greeted as he called his grandmother. "Clarity tried calling Graham earlier but he didn't answer, you'll never believe what's happened."

"Ryan, love? Our train stopped between Hathersage and Grindleford, and something really weird is going on" Ryan's Nan told him hurriedly before the line cut off.

"Everything all right?" Yaz questioned Ryan in concern.

"Nan!" Ryan called his voice raised, but he received no response.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Clarity questioned worry creeping into her voice.

"I don't know, but something's not right there. The line just cut out, Yaz please you've got to give us a ride. Our grandparents could be in trouble. They need us." Ryan told his childhood friend.

"Yeah, alright cmon. Car's just up ahead." Yaz told him. "Dez, let's ride, siren too."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Deserey replied sliding into the drivers seat flipping the siren on. The second everyone was in the car she took off speeding down the road the siren blaring as she drove in the direction of the train.

"Ry, What is that?" Clarity questioned leaning forwards in her seat as the train came into view. Clarity's eyes transfixed themselves on the sky as she saw something golden hurtling down and break through the roof of the train. It looked like a shooting star or something. Without really thinking much on it, Clarity closed her eyes and made a wish upon that star she had just seen.

"Can you step on it?" Ryan demanded having seen what his cousin saw.

"Don't tell me how to drive my squad car." Deserey crossly replied pulling up next to the train. Clarity and Ryan jumping out of the backseat before Deserey had even put the car in park. "Hey, careful!" Deserey snapped at the two.

"Nan! Nan!" Ryan yelled banging on the window but it was no use. She couldn't hear him over the buzzing sound the creature produced.

"The door's locked!" Clarity told him as she tried opening the door of the train car. "There's got to be another way in."

Ryan looked around frantically trying to find a better way inside. His nan was trapped with whatever that thing was. He had to get her out she was all he had besides his dad.

"Can we get on the roof somehow?" Clarity suggested remembering the light she saw crash through the train roof. Ryan gulped, not climbing, anything but climbing.

"Clarity - I-I don't think I can. We need something else." Ryan shook his head looking pained.

"Over here! Drivers window is smashed in." Yaz shown her flashlight around seeing the broken glass. Ryan and Clarity racing over as Deserey wrenched open the door. The four racing onto the train dashing through compartments in an effort to get to the back of the train.

"Nan!/Grandad!" Ryan and Clarity yelled in unison as they finally made it to the right compartment. The creature hovering over some guy, it's lightning crackling menacingly as it's cables swirled around.

"We're fine, kiddo's just keep back." Graham held up a hand as if to calm the two teens.

"Ryan, Clarity, you two stay away!" Ryan's Nan ordered not wanting her either of the grand kids to get hurt.

"But what is that? What's it doing!?" Clarity wondered a bit in awe of the creature stepping towards it pushing past Ryan. "I've heard of live wires but this just takes it to a whole new level. What does it want? Why pick a train of all things? Nothing this exciting ever happens on a train."

"Are you nuts? Keep away from it!" Dez grabbed Clarity's wrist pulling her back a few steps.

"Oh, my God." Yaz breathed out in disbelief her flashlight shining into the dark car the last of the four to arrive. Not a second after Yaz spoke lightning flashed outwards from the creature striking each of them in the neck with a bolt of it's lightning causing them all to grab their collar bones in pain. Before it flew off into the sky exiting the train from the hole the blonde woman had made when she fell through.

"You three, relax, but stay put." The blonde woman ordered. "I'll check the rest of the train. Fat lot of use you four were." The Doctor strided past the four of them only to pause as she looked to Clarity.

"Except for you, you were asking questions. Questions are good, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Clarity, Clarity Springs."Clarity answered her with a small shy smile.

"Right, Clarity Springs, lovely name, very tranquil, calming, just what I need, come with me." The woman told her. Ryan shook his head no, but Clarity just gave a helpless shrug in reply allowing the woman to lead her. Ryan held back a groan because of course his cousin would just follow this person. He damned her curiosity sometimes.

"Hey! Hold on there please, madam, no one is going anywhere. I need you to do as I say." Yaz interrupted the exchange. The blonde ignored her grabbing Clarity's hand in hers pulling her along. Yaz, Dez, and Ryan trailing after the two.

"This could be a potential crime scene, madam." Yaz told her.

"Yeah, You can't just do whatever you want." Deserey agreed in an attempt to back her partner up.

"Why are you calling me "madam"?" The woman questioned in confusion.

"Because you're a woman." Yaz answered as if it was obvious.

"Am I? Does it suit me?" The woman questioned with a smile.

"What?" Yaz questioned confused. Deserey just shook her head. This woman was clearly crazy.

"Oh, yeah! I remember. Sorry, half an hour ago I was a white-haired Scotsman. When's the next train due?" The woman questioned resuming her walk Clarity's hand still in hers, still speaking as if what she just said wasn't completely bonkers.

"This is the last one back." Ryan answered her.

"But the doors are locked. How did you all get in?" The woman demanded.

"Driver's window was smashed in." Yaz told her.

"We wrenched the doors open. Not that hard, just had to mind the glass." Deserey explained.

"What's your names?" The woman asked.

"PC Khan, Hallamshire Police, and this is my partner PC Dunet-" Yaz gestured to her curly haired partner.

"Names, not titles." The woman corrected.

"Yasmin Khan, and Desery Dunet. Yaz and Dez to our friends." Yaz answered. "Can I have your name, please?"

"When I can remember it." The woman replied her grip on Clarity's hand only tightening. The woman couldn't deny she was a bit scared, not knowing who you currently were is quite troubling, but for some reason Clarity's hand just grounded her, calmed the raging storm inside of her. Clarity squeezed the woman's hand a silent promise that things would get better soon.

"You don't know your own name?" Yaz demanded.

"Of course I know it. I just can't remember it.  
It's right there on the tip of my Er, what's that?" The woman asked the fingertips of her free hand lightly touching her tongue.

"Tongue?" Ryan supplied.

"Tongue! Smart boy. Biology. What did she call you? Ryan?" The woman questioned.

"Yeah, Ryan Sinclair." Ryan introduced himself.

"Good name. Are you a doctor, Ryan?" The woman questioned.

"No." Ryan replied honestly. He actually felt sort of flattered that a guy like him could even be considered as a doctor.

"Shame. I'm looking for a doctor." The woman told the group.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Clarity asked her pale blue eyes gazing at the short haired blonde in concern.

"No, I'm fine, well almost fine. My body's already healing itself, Don't you fret you're pretty little head about me, Clarity Springs." The blonde replied as they reached the front of the train. Using her free hand she hit a few buttons on the dashboard.

"Power. Lights. Doors." The woman grinned only for it to fade as her eyes settled on the drivers seat. " Poor woman." The blonde frowned setting sights on the dead train driver that was now visible with the lights on.

"That thing must have killed her as it came through." Ryan guessed.

"Why's that? It didn't kill anyone else. Looks more like she died of shock when he smashed through the window." The woman argued.

"If that thing smashed through here, then what made that hole back there?" Desery demanded.

"Oh, that was me, sorry. I crashed through." The Short haired woman explained.

"I'm sorry, what? Yaz, this woman's insane." Dez frowned.

"We have more important things to worry bout Dez. Either way, a woman has died here." Yaz told her partner.

"But no more creatures. And no other passengers left on board. Let's get back to the others." The woman told the four. Before the woman could tug her back down the train Clarity paused and the woman looked back at her confused as she felt a tug on her hand, only to see the brunette reach over and gently close the dead driver's lifeless fright filled eyes. Clarity looking at the deceased woman in sorrow. She wished she could have done more for her.

"There's nothing else we can do for her now." The woman told Clarity gently, her thumb brushing softly over her hand in a small effort to console her. Clarity nodded and allowed herself to be pulled down the train once again.

"Wait. Can you stop, please? This could be a major incident. My partner and I we're the ones in charge here." Yaz gestured to Dez and herself.

"What are you going to do?" The woman challenged.

"Call in to my station." Yaz replied firmly.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The facts." Yaz replied.

"Which are?" The woman questioned.

"The train was attacked." Dez helpfully supplied for her partner when she hesitated.

"By what?"

"We need to take a look at CCTV footage." Yaz nodded.

"And why do you need to check CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes?"

"Because in situations like that the human eye can play tricks." Dez told her defensively.

"Really? You think our eyes tricked us? If that were the case we wouldn't have all seen the same thing. There would be variations of what we saw, but there aren't. I saw that swirling, electrifying ball of cable and so did you. It was real, and it happened." Clarity told her.

"Was it an alien? Because it looked like an alien to me." Ryan admitted.

"Oh, come on." Yaz groaned.

"What, you think he's wrong?" The woman demanded.

"No, I don't know, but" Yaz tried to explain only for her to be cut off by the woman again.

"But you're worried about how you will explain all this to a superior officer who won't believe you."

"We can't not report it." Yaz exclaimed exasperated.

"You could hold off until we get the answers to the bigger questions."

"Which are?" Yaz questioned.

""What was it? "Why is it here? Where's it going next?" And most importantly, "How do we stop it?" Because whatever it is, I don't think it's done. Come on, Clarity and Ryan. Come on, Dez and Yaz. I'm calling you both Dez and Yaz because we're friends now."

"I never said I'd be your friend." Deserey protested.

"Just leave it Dez, it's like you said, she's crazy." Yaz told her partner. "We have people to question, she's not worth it."

"Yeah, Fine." Deserey agreed with a nod.

"It's, um, Karl Wright. Er, middle name's Brian.  
52 Northover Street." The guy who got attacked was telling Yaz as she questioned him.

"Telephone number?" Dez reminded her partner meanwhile the mystery woman was talking to the Sinclair-O'Brien family.

"Right, then, troops. No, not troops. Team. Gang. Fam? I'm distracting myself." The blonde woman shook her head.

"You do that a lot." Clarity noticed.

"Yeah, I do, is that a bad thing?"

"I don't think it's that bad." Clarity shook her head. "Just means you have a lot of things on your mind."

"Yeah, I do, it's all a bit jumbled right now. Been through a lot lately haven't had proper time to sort things yet. Just need to find a bit of Clarity, Clarity's good, like tea, love a cup of tea, would you like to get tea with me, Clarity?" The blonde asked.

"Maybe after all this is figured out." Clarity told her reminding the woman of the problem.

"You came crashing through that roof." Ryan's Nan pointed upwards to the gaping hole in the roof.

"Wait a sec, I think I saw you falling, you looked like some kind of Star. You were shrouded in some kind of gold glowy stuff."

"Oh, that's just regeneration energy. Helps my body heal itself. Quite useful when I get into these kinds of scrapes. You see I was thrown out of my ! I've lost my TARDIS." The woman realized horror dawning on her causing her to finally let go of Clarity's hand.

"What's a tardis?" Clarity asked intrigued by the strange word.

"A tardis, well it's it's all time and relativityness. It's got the most stunning dimensions to it and now...now it's it's lost in space! And I'm here! Ah! It was exploding and then it dematerialised. No, wait don't panic. Not the end of the world. Well, it could be the end of the world, but one thing at a time."

"Are we supposed to understand anything you're saying?" Graham questioned.

"She thinks that thing is an alien." Ryan told Graham with a bit of a shake of her head.

"Don't be daft. There's no such thing as aliens.  
Anyway, even if there was, they ain't gonna be on a train in Sheffield." Graham denied.

"Why not? I'm an alien and I'm here." The woman gestured to herself.

"Seriously?" Clarity asked with a smile the woman nodding her head at Clarity.

"Yeah, is that alright?" The woman asked her.

"More than alright, it's...it's amazing." Clarity admitted.

"Grace, we're going. Clarity, come on you too, let's go." Graham held a hand out for his granddaughter.

"No, we're not. She just saved our lives." Ryan's Nan now known as Grace protested.

"Don't be scared. All of this can be new to you and new can be scary. Now, we all want answers.  
Stick with me, you might get some.

"Actually, erm, I don't want answers. I just want to get to work and forget all about this. If that's all right with everyone. Even if it isn't, thank you." The guy interrupted.

"Would you like us to-Yaz began to offer once again gesturing to Dez and herself but she didn't have time to finish.

"No, thank you. I, er, just want to be on my own.  
I'll walk. I need the air. And I'm with him. We don't get aliens in Sheffield." The guy shook his head before leaving the train.

"I think he's still in shock. Bless him." Grace frowned.

"Obvious question, but has anyone noticed anything else out of the ordinary tonight?" The woman asked the group.

"We have." Clarity admitted as her and Ryan raised their hands.

"Really? Oh that's Perfect! No, hang on not perfect. Ugh, I can't think of the word! Point is we need to go there, now." The woman opened the train door hopping out.

"Wait we can't just leave the scene of a crime unattended like this. Chief'll have our heads, yours then mine." Dez protested shaking her head.

"We haven't got a choice Dez. We need answer's and we haven't got much time. I'll drive, just give me the keys." Yaz held out her hand Desery placing the keys in them with a nod.

"We are gonna be in such trouble if they find out why we were there."Yaz shook her head as she drove beginning to regret this decision.

"You're tellin' me." Deserey breathed from where she sat in Ryan's lap in the back seat next to Grace and Graham. There hadn't been enough seats in the car so the younger ones of the group were forced to double up. Dez on top of Ryan and Clarity sitting in the mystery woman's lap in the passenger seat.

"Can we have the lights and siren on?" The woman requested.

" No! We shouldn't be doing any of this. We're breaking the law just driving like we are." Yaz replied fiercely.

"So you four know each other?" The woman asked switching subjects. Clearly she was getting nowhere with the siren situation.

"I'm his nan," Grace gestured to Ryan. "Graham's her grandfather," she pointed to Clarity, "and he's my husband." She kisses Graham's cheek earning a smile from the woman.

"Second husband." Graham clarified.

"And you two know each other?" The woman continued her questions.

"Yeah. Yaz and I were at school together." Ryan revealed.

"Huh." The woman nodded accepting the answer.

"Not Yasmin Khan?" Grace grinned.

"Hello, Ryan's nan." Yaz greeted.

"Haven't you done well for yourself, love?" She grinned proudly. Ryan frowned a bit, he wished she would be proud of him instead.

"And you say you just found it there, this thing?" The woman questioned them more. There were just so many questions that she had.

"Yeah, pretty much. I took pictures." Ryan told her.

"Good lad. hmm they're kinda blurry. Haven't you got anything better?" The woman asked returning the phone a bit disappointed.

"Video?" Clarity asked holding up her blue I phone the woman's eyes lighting up.

"Oh, you're a gem. I love a video." The woman snatched Clarity's phone looking at the video of the Hershey kiss shaped thing. The woman's eyes intently focused on the way it glowed as if it were pulsing. She turned the sound of the volume up hearing the faint sound of whirring it produced.

"That's exciting. No. Not exciting. What do I mean? Worrying. Fast as you can, Yaz." The woman ordered passing Clarity her phone back.

"Why's it worrying?" Clarity asked.

"Don't know, just is. It's a feeling. Always trust a feeling, they're usually right." The woman replied.

Once they arrived they all filed out of the car venturing into the woods to find the thing.

"There's my bike." Ryan pointed to the tree where his bike still hung.

"Still haven't got a clue how to get it down." Clarity shook her head. "Too high to climb up and get it."

"Why's it in a tree?"The woman wondered.

"We were up top and I chucked it over." Ryan pointed to the hill.

"He gets cross because he can't ride it." Graham explained to the woman.

"We're giving him lessons. He's got 's a coordination disorder." Grace explained further.

"Anyway, enough about me. The tree's to the left, so it should be..." Ryan trailed off seeing the empty clearing.

"It was definitely there." Yaz said defensively.

"So, where's it gone?" The woman wondered as she squatted down.

"It couldn't just pick up and move." Dez shook her head.

"Why not? It's how it got here isn't it? Maybe it just reappeared somewhere else? It's possible it couldn't take the climate. It made the ground all frosty and snowy, must've been trying to keep itself cool." Clarity theorized.

"Good eye, good theory, is there anything you aren't good for?" The woman asked Clarity.

"I can list a few things." Desery muttered under her breath.

"Two weird things, one city, same night.  
Makes me nervous." The woman told Yaz and Dez. The two cops the only one remaining in the car having driven the group to the nearest city.

"We''ll see if there's been any more reports on that object." Yaz told her.

"Good, because we need all the information we can get. Meet us back here."

"I can have a word with some of my old pals from work. If you want to know what's happening, ask a bus driver."

"He always says that." Ryan shook his head, Clarity sighing along with him.

"Yeah, that's because it's true. I'd still be doing it now if I could." Graham admitted.

"Clarity and I can search for weird stuff on social media." Ryan shrugged.

"And I'll check in with my nurses group on WhatsApp." Grace told them.

"Seriously though, aliens?" Graham questioned.

" Yup." The woman nodded.

"Oh, yeah, maybe I won't mention that bit." Graham told them with a chuckle dashing off.

"Suddenly I feel really tired." The woman breathed her hands placed on her knees a ringing noise in her ears.

"That was a big fall you had, love. Should get you checked out at A&E." Grace suggested.

"No. I never go anywhere that's just initials.  
Although Can one of you catch me?"

"You're going to fall over?" Ryan asked nervously.

"You told me you were fine!" Clarity worried rushing over already getting ready to catch her.

"I was at the time. Adrenaline really masks the pain. Okay so got about two minutes, 19 seconds. Wait! Forget the two minutes. Nineteen Oh, this new nose is so unreliable." The woman complained finger stuck up her nose falling back into Clarity's awaiting arms.

* * *

Phew, hey have you ever wondered what 6,000 words looks like? Well congrats, because that's how many words you just read. Hello, dear reader, we haven't met yet. I'm the other author Elsie mentioned earlier, Sparkle. Thank you so much for reading our story it truly means the world to us. Every single vote and comment that you leave inspires me to write more. Now, here are some questions for you to answer if you don't mind that is.

1\. What do you think of Dez so far?

2\. What do you think of Clarity so far?

3\. What do you think of Clarity and Ryan's interactions?

4\. What did you think of Clarity and the Doctor?

5\. What did you think of Clarity's outfit?

6\. Who's your favorite Doctor and why?

7\. Who's your favorite companion and why?

8\. What's your favorite season of doctor who and why?

9\. Who's your favorite Doctor who villain and why?

10\. Favorite alien species?

11\. Favorite Planet?

12\. Favorite time period?

13\. Favorite tardis interior?

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell us.


	2. The Hersey's Kiss Cracks

I am absolutely ecstatic that our first chapter hit it off so well. There was such an overwhelming amount of love and support from all of you. It really means so much. I enjoyed reading your comments and responding to them. You guys are the best. Thank you so much for giving our little story here a chance.

Let's hope the second chapter is just as good! Enjoy!

~ Elsie

* * *

Clarity sat on the couch, the mystery woman's head cradled in her lap as she slept. She hadn't awakened since she passed out earlier, which was concerning, but she seemed to still be breathing. So, that was good enough, she supposed. Clarity expertly balanced her laptop on the couch's edge as she typed with one hand searching for any mysterious things, her other hand occupying itself by the woman's head, soothingly running her fingers through her hair and gently removing whatever knots had formed in it from her fall.

"Ryan. Clarity. Look," Ryan's Nan gasped, pointing to the woman, as a golden glow etched itself underneath the skin of her hands and arms, one of her hands falling limply from where it rested on her body. She looked angelic, her face pure and peaceful as she dozed on. The three humans were watching, mystified at the golden glow.

"Whoa," Ryan breathed out, as his nan bent down checking the woman's pulse. She was very worried, not sure what the glowing meant for this poor woman. She had clearly been through a lot, and Grace didn't want this to be another problem that the poor thing had to deal with.

Grace frowned, moving her hand to several places around the woman's wasn't right. "She's got two separate pulses," Ryan's Nan informed the two teens.

"So, she's got two hearts? She really is an alien." Clarity let out a small laugh in disbelief. Just after Clarity spoke the golden glow faded before it exited the unconscious woman's mouth like a puff of smoke.

Ryan gasped. "Oh, my God. What is that?"

"I have no idea," Grace replied with a shake of her head. A golden mist-like substance floating into the air.

"It's regeneration energy whatever that is. Weren't you two listening on the train?" Clarity questioned frowning as she looked down at the mystery blonde. "Maybe she needs a doctor; she said she was looking for a doctor earlier. Wish I could find her a doctor. A doctor would help."

Suddenly, the woman jumped awake, looking around sharply. "Oh!" she yelped. "Who woke me up? I'm not ready. Still healing. Still - Ahhh!" She was cut off with a small scream. Her hand against her chest. But before anyone could ask about it or express any concern, the woman went on rambling. "Can you smell that? No, not smell. Not hear. Feel."

"Feel? Feel what?" Clarity asked, her hand going up to cover her collar bone where the lightning had struck it. Sure, she felt a sort of stinging throbbing pain, but she just thought that was what happened when you were electrocuted.

The woman whipped her head around, searching for something the others couldn't see - or feel apparently. Humans, such small senses...

"What's happening? We heard a yell." Yaz exclaimed, as her and Dez came rushing into the house, Graham having let them in.

"Can you feel - Stay still, Ryan!" The woman ordered walking over to him.

Ryan frowned, looking concerned and confused, as she pulled his shirt collar down revealing a blinking red dot. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Show me your collarbones," the woman ordered, sounding a bit dreadful. Her expression quickly turned sour, as the humans lowered the collars of their shirts, exposing their necks. She turned around to face Clarity who was still covering the spot with her hand.

"C'mon, lower your hand, Clarity. Lemme see." The woman walked over to the couch, gently prying Clarity's hand off the spot and revealing a red blinking dot. "Oh, you've all got them."

"So have you," Ryan pointed out, as he saw the blinking red dot on the woman's collarbone.

"Yeah, I have. Okay." The woman took a deep breath looking down slowly turning to face away from all the humans in the room, preparing herself to be the deliverer of bad news. She hated bad news. No, not hated, hating was bad, and yet she knew hate was, indeed, the right word for this.

"Please tell me these are just some type of rare alien lightning bugs that seep into our skin or something...I really don't want these to be what I'm thinking they are..." Clarity pleaded, feeling her heart rate increase. Her imagination was concocting a harmful explanation for the blinking dots. Red dots were never good, nothing red ever was. It was why she preferred blue over every other color. Blue was always good.

"Wish they were," the woman almost would have smiled had it not been for how devastating the news actually was. "But I'm never that lucky. Really sorry. Not good news. DNA bombs. Microimplants which code to your DNA. On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA. Fast, and nasty and outlawed in every civilised galaxy," The woman told the family.

"How did we get them?" Ryan demanded

"Never mind that. Are they going to go off?" Graham questioned, frowning worriedly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was rather frightened. Being told you had bombs inserted into your body wasn't exactly the most pleasant news, and he really did not fancy blowing up...

"Don't just stand there! Get em off or out or whatever! I don't want to melt like the wicked witch of the west!" Deserey exclaimed to the woman. She sounded just as panicked as Graham felt; he nodded at her in agreement. At least there was one other person in this group who agreed with him.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think. It's difficult. I'm not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting. Reformatting. Oh, reformatting! Can I borrow that?" The woman questioned, seeing Ryan's phone lying on the table.

"Yeah, I guess so, but what for?" Ryan questioned.

"That creature. On the train. When you four came onboard, it zapped us all with these. Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever. I reformatted your phone." The woman flipped it around to show the group after she typed a few things. A swirling circle now taking up the devices screen.

"No! All my stuff's on there," Ryan protested.

"You didn't back it up on the cloud?" Clarity questioned.

"My storage was full," Ryan lamented already mourning the loss of his phone.

"Not anymore!" The woman replied, holding the device a bit too close to her neck, igniting a spark and sending her flying into the cupboard, falling to her hands and knees. "Ah, That nap did me the world of good. Very comfy sofa," the woman complimented, as she looked at the phone again. She sprang up almost as fast as she had gone flying, snatching her coat off the chair, throwing it over her arm and racing towards the door. On her way she grabbed Clarity's hand with her free one pulling her off the couch, the pale blue eyed human stumbling a bit behind her as she tried to match the woman's frenzied pace. Thankfully for Clarity, the woman paused to address the rest of the group. So, she had a bit of time to get in her barings, after being yanked to her feet so suddenly.

"Oh! Come on. Keep up!" the woman told the others, sounding eager to get going.

"You can't just keep telling us what to do. Who do you think you are?" Deserey questioned. She folded her arms over her chest, scowling. She didn't like being told what to do, especially not by some stranger she had just met on the train a mere hour ago. The woman didn't even have a name. How could she expect them all to just drop everything and do what she said? Just because she saved them? No, Deserey didn't feel obligated to do any of that. She wanted answers, sure, but she also wanted to keep her dignity!

"I still don't know, actually." The woman replied, a bit of uneasiness entering her eyes, a crippling fear settling in the pit of her stomach. Who was she? What was she missing? Just a name, some memories, maybe. That's all she wanted to find; she had all this knowledge rattling away in her head, but it was all jumbled up and fogged over. She couldn't access the important bits; the right words were so close and yet so far away. Her hearts hurt and ached, but they beat with a hopeful sound. She just needed everything to clear, the fog to lift, the many things to organize. She just needed a bit of clarity.

"Well, hopefully it'll come back to you soon, love. Come on, everyone. We'll take my car this time." Grace grabbed her keys out of the porcelain frog's mouth. Everyone exited the house, going to the car. They all filed in, and Grace began driving, the mystery woman giving directions.

"Next left," The woman ordered Grace as she drove, Desery and Clarity once again in the laps of Ryan and the mystery woman due to limited amount of space in the car.

"She means right, Gran," Clarity corrected, flipping the phone right side up in the woman's grip.

"Oh, I was wondering why everything seemed backwards." The woman grinned at Clarity, Clarity smiling back at her.

"Where are we driving to?" Yaz wondered.

"I reckon she's using my phone to track the origin signal for the DNA bombs," Ryan guessed.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have taken two cars," Deserey complained, as Ryan fidgeted underneath her for the umpteenth time. It was very annoying, making her extremely uncomfortable. Why couldn't he just sit still?

"We ain't splitting up, Dez. We're safer together." Yaz told her. Deserey huffed. She wanted to be annoyed at the comment, but she knew her fellow officer was right. Who knew what would happen if they split up now?

"Again, how long until they go off?" Graham demanded, wanting his earlier question about the bombs answered, seeing as how the woman had just ignored it.

"Don't know," The woman replied with a shake of her head, her eyes never leaving the phone screen.

"Well, can't we just defuse 'em?" Graham questioned.

"Not without the right equipment," The woman answered Graham.

"This technology doesn't exist on earth does it?" Clarity questioned.

"Not for another few centuries at least. Left again. For real this time," The woman told Grace. Grace pulled the car into an empty street, parking the car as the woman got out. Luckily Clarity had anticipated the quick movement this time and was able to jump out with her and avoid getting tossed out onto the wet asphalt. As everyone filed out of the car, the woman walked forward, absentmindedly slipping Clarity's hand effortlessly into hers, still staring at the phone.

"We're close," she revealed, stopping in front of a puddle. Her grip on Clarity's tightened, as she looked into the distance, the phone's beeping growing in persistence. Suddenly, an explosion ripped through a wall of a building on the street further down the road.

"Bingo." The woman grinned as a figure emerged from the smoke. "Oi! Oh. I was expecting a tentacley thing. Don't you move! I'll be over in just a second!" The woman ordered the creature before turning her attention to the human who's hand she held. "Hey, Clarity?"

"Yeah?" Clarity replied, as she stared at the alien at the far end of the street, who was beginning to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Are you up for chasin' an alien with me?" The woman asked. "Cause if not I can let go of your hand right now. Your choice, but you gotta choose quickly, now."

Clarity stared at the woman looking into her eyes, as she debated the options in her head.

"Run!" Clarity told her, making her decision. The woman grinned at her, and the two started rushing after the alien, hand in hand.

"Hey, is that another alien?" Grace observed, as she and the others caught up to the woman and Clarity.

"Looks like it," Ryan grinned. How exciting was this? An actual alien right in front of them! He knew he wasn't crazy. In the same instance, he and his nan began chasing after the woman and Clarity, who were hot on the alien's tail.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Dez complained running after them. It wasn't long before she found herself falling into pace with Ryan.

"Why is she running at another alien?" Graham pointed to Dez. He had thought she was just as level headed as him.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" Yaz snapped, racing after her partner.

"Well, now you're all running at it. Clarity, I raised you better than that!" Graham called. He was the last of the group to start running.

"Oh! Lost it. He's fast. I'm slower because of all this fizzing inside," The woman panted, finally stopping their run, gesturing to herself, Clarity's hand still in her's.

Dez nodded slowly, eyeing the woman with a scrunched up face. She had no idea what she was talking about. Half of what she said was just rambly nonsense, but somehow she got the feeling that she needed this woman to stay alive...even if she was still reluctant to take orders from her. "Right...so what now, then?"

Before the woman could form any sort of response, Ryan was heard panting frantically from inside the nearby building "In here!" he called for the others.

"Got a man down over here," Graham said. The others ran over to see what he was talking about. There was, indeed, a man's limp body laying against the wall of the building. His jaw was set at an odd angle, cocked sideways, hanging open like a loose hinge on a door frame; the man's body had white patches littered up and down his limbs, red rashes forming around his face.

"That thing must have killed him," Graham noted sadly.

"I-I've never seen injuries like these," Grace said, as she examined the body. The blonde woman frowned, leaning down to get a closer look at the body, rambling as she took note of the injuries. "Not a weapon blast. More of an ice burn," The blonde observed.

"It broke his jaw open, too," Grace informed, her tone grim.

"Looks like it took one of his teeth," The blonde noticed.

Dez scowled in disgust, as she realized the woman was right. There was a small, gaping hole in the man's gums, right where one of his molars should have been. The woman shook her head, sighing heavily. When she spoke next, Deserey couldn't decided if she sounded more sad or angry.

"What sort of creature kills someone then stops to pull out a tooth?" the woman questioned. She kept her eyes glued to the dead human before her unable to face the humans she had huddled close to her, her eyes filling to the brim with sorrow. "I'm sorry you all had to see this."

Ryan's nan piped up,speaking quickly, "I'll find something to cover the body."

"Thank you, Grace," the woman nodded, speaking softly. Why did she feel a sudden weight cast down upon her shoulders? Like a title wave of grief just threatened to choke her, hear so many screams

"I'm sorry any of this is happening. I'm sorry that thing on the train planted these bombs inside you, and I'm sorry I haven't figured out what's going on yet," The woman apologized.

Clarity squeezed the woman's hand lightly, hoping to somehow comfort her. "It's not your fault," she whispered.

Ryan gaped at the ground,having walked further away from the group, away from the man, no, away from the corpse; he was dead, lifeless, just as his mother had been that day. He couldn't stomach looking at it any longer. He spotted the Hershey's Kiss object he and Clarity had found earlier. "This is it. This is the thing," Ryan told the rest of them, tearing their attentions away from the corpse.

"It was all sealed up earlier," Yaz frowned. "Looks like it's been broken."

"Or it's done what it came here for," the woman corrected. She started rambling again, frowning at the object with distaste as she circled around it, Clarity still at her side, holding her hand as she did so. "Some sort of transport for that thing we just saw in the alley. But why here? Why tonight?"

"Actually, that might have been me," Ryan admitted guiltily, as he realized something.

"Why? What did you do?" the woman asked, a bit apprehensive. She heard a little stumble in Clarity's step at the question, a clear indication she was a bit startled by the accusation. The woman looked first to Clarity, before turning to face Ryan. Humans, always getting themselves into trouble, interfering in things they could never understand. She should have ran with that question earlier.

"When me and Clari went to get my bike, there was this line in the air and then it moved and there were shapes," Ryan explained.

"And?" the woman asked. Deserey frowned, wondering how some random lights could possibly have anything to do with what was happening that night. How could they be alien? It was more likely it was just some fancy effects for a rave party. (Sure, the woods seemed like a random place for a rave, but kids partied in odd places these days. Plus, it was nice and secluded, so they wouldn't really be bothering anyone would they?) But of course, everyone else was intent on seeing this alien theory through to the bitter end. So, she had no choice but to go with it.

"And I touched one," Ryan concluded.

"Ryan," Grace sighed in disappointment.

"You all would have done the same!" Ryan huffed defensively, throwing his arms out, exasperated, sick of being blamed for everything going wrong.

"I wouldn't," Graham shook his head.

"I would have!" The woman raised her free hand in the air.

"Me too, honestly you beat me too it, Ry," Clarity admitted.

"All right, the shapes disappeared. A few seconds later that appeared. What have I done?" Ryan finished his story with a sigh.

"Hard to say, really," The woman replied.

"I suppose you'll be blaming this on the dyspraxia as well?" Grahm sighed at Ryan, his words a bit too harsh. "Can't ride a bike, started an alien invasion..."

"Graham!" Grace chastised, shaking her head at her husband sternly.

"What?" he questioned, feigning obliviousness.

"Enough, love," Grace told him in defense of her grandson.

"All right, I made a mistake," Ryan hissed, fed up with Graham and his attitude. "But why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how did he even know it was there?" he questioned, desperate for the attention to be off of him.

"What would he even had wanted it for anyways? Decor? It certainly doesn't match anything in here," Clarity frowned, looking around at all the other decorations in the room. Everything had a matching theme...and then there was the Hersey's Kiss...

"Good questions." The woman nodded her head in approval.

"Let's take a look around here, see what we can find." Yaz suggested, Dez and Ryan following her out of the room.

"Uh, I think our tracking things glitching." Clarity frowned as she caught sight

"What? Ugh, No! Can't follow it. The tracking's been blocked, like it figured out what I was doing." The blonde complained as she looked at the screen.

"But how could it know that? Wait a second, that creature on the train it was, radiating lightning, electricity, maybe it can sense other things with electrical energy and it can control it? Like how all the doors locked and the lights shut off on the train." Clarity suggested.

"But, If we were tracking bomb signals from that creature from the train, why did they lead us here?" Grace wondered.

"Another good question. I don't know. If I could analyse that...Course, what I really need is my" The woman groaned cutting herself off. Empty pockets, she hated empty pockets, why have pockets if they were just going to be empty? Might as well not even have pockets then! She just needed to put stuff in her pockets, make her pockets full that's what she needed to do. Oh wait!

"I could build one!" The woman realized ecstatically. "I'm good at building things. Probably. Come along, Springs. Work to be done." The woman told Clarity dashing off with their grandchild before either human could object. The two following after them. The four entered a back room filled with parts and pieces of junk. The woman grinned she could work with junk! But first...she looked down at Clarity's hand in hers then back the junk pile on the floor. She blinked, well that just wouldn't do.

"Okay, Clarity, this is very important are you paying attention? I want you really listening to me now understand?" The woman asked squeezing the humans hand gaining her attention their eyes locking.

"What is it?" Clarity asked her concerned. The serious tone in her voice slightly surprising the brunette.

"I'm gonna have to let go of your hand now. I need both of mine."

"Oh." Clarity nodded biting her bottom lip. "Right, sorry." She had forgotten they were even holding hands. Clarity went to pull her hand back but the woman tightened her grip preventing her from completing the action.

"Hold on, not yet, let me finish." The woman pleaded. "Once I let go, you can't wander off-"

"Why would I wander off?" Clarity wondered.

"No idea, but you humans always seem to have a tendency to. At least the pink and yellow ones do, actually, I guess it was just the one but, point is i'm not sure about the blue ones yet so you need to stay right here. With me. Very, very important understand?"

"I-I think so." Clarity stuttered a bit confused.

"Right, okay then, time to tinker." The woman smiled the seriousness fading away as the woman finally released her hand and took off her coat, rolling up her long sleeves. She put on a nearby apron to protect her clothes then began dashing about gathering up little scraps from the floor placing them on the table.

Clarity spotted a magnifying glass in the pile, figuring it could useful she placed it a top the table. She clicked the button but it wouldn't go on.

"Seriously?" Clarity muttered in annoyance unscrewing the back of the light. She studied it over before picking up a pair of tweezers nudging some wires around. Little did Clarity know, but the woman had paused in her gadget searching to watch what she was doing. Clarity cheering to herself as she got it to light up. The woman smiled at her. What a crafty little human she had found, no not crafty, crafty wasn't right, creative? Maybe...bit closer, still not right, why could she not think of words!? She wished she could think of the right word. She supposed she'd stick with crafty for now.

"You don't look like an alien," Graham told the woman, trying to start a conversation. His eyes seemingly glued to his granddaughters hand a bit surprised that the alien had let it go. Grace hit him in the arm.

"You should have seen me a few hours back.

My whole body changed. Every cell in my body burning. Some of them are still at it now, reordering, regenerating."

"You going to start glowing again?" Clarity questioned.

"No need, unless I fall again, the glowing only starts when I get injured." The woman explained.

"Sounds painful, love." Grace frowned.

"You have no idea. There's this moment where you're sure you're about to die and then you're born. It's terrifying. Right now I'm a stranger to myself." As she spoke,Clarity's heart broke. She couldn't imagine how that must have felt. It sounded more painful and terrifying than words could describe. Yet somehow the woman sounded - mostly - completely calm about it. Like maybe it was something that happened to her a lot.

"There's echoes of who I was and a sort of call towards who I am." the woman continued. "And I have to hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts. Shape myself towards them. I'll be fine. In the end. Hopefully." She paused for a moment, looking disgruntled. But before anyone could say anything about it, she was smiling again, as though there was nothing wrong with the world. Something clattered to the floor, and in the same instance the woman started rambling again, almost as if the clatter had sparked her to life again.

"Well, I have to be, because you guys need help," she said, "and if there's one thing I'm certain of, when people need help, I never refuse." She turned back to the tools, glancing at Clarity with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Right? This is going to be fun." She ran into the other room, closing the curtain behind her. The humans could hear grinding noises and banging sounds, as the woman worked.

"Well that just won't do." Clarity shook her head seeing the pitiful flame produced by the blow torch as she peaked past the curtain wanting to see what the woman was doing.

"Oi! No peaking!" The woman dropped the torch she was holding racing over. "You'll spoil the surprise, you humans so impatient." The woman shook her head

After a few minutes she came back out, waving an odd device at them. She grinned brightly. "Ta-da!" The device sparking in her hand as she pressed a button. A whirring hum emitting from the device.

"Is it going to do that every time you turn it on?" Clarity questioned as the rock on the tip of the device lit up with a golden color. A few sparks flying out the end.

"Ooh. Should be fine." She replied with a smile.

"Hey, we found a load of stuff." Ryan called to the group.

"We found a video, and some newspapers. I wouldn't call that a load." Deserey's voice called from the other room.

"Oh, whatever! It's still stuff, Dez." Ryan replied.

"You heard the man, cmon. Let's go see what they found." Graham spoke up leading the way to the back room Grace at his side. Clarity waited for the woman to discard her goggles and apron, but was surprised when she shoved the goggles, apron, and strange device into her right coat pocket as she slipped it on. There wasn't any kind of bulge either, how could all that fit in one seemingly tiny coat pocket?

"How'd you, I mean where did, what did you-" Clarity began to question struggling with how exactly to form her question.

'Oh, these pockets are special, bigger on the inside." The woman answered taking Clarity's hand in hers once again.

"Oi! Cmon, you two!" Dez yelled from the end of the hall a bit annoyed at the fact that she had to wait or waste more time replaying the damn thing. The whole video was just making her feel depressed. She couldn't believe she had to watch it a second time.

They all gathered around a computer monitor watching the final message of the man who the group had found dead on the floor.

"It's come back. The thing I saw the night my sister Everyone always says 'disappeared', but I know she was taken. Seven years now. Tracking energy signals, building predictive programmes, so that I'd know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what happened that day. But tonight it came back again and I've got it. I'm going to find out what happened to my sister. If anything happens to me, her name was Asha. Don't let anyone else go through this."

"He knew what he was doing might kill him." Ryan frowned once the

"She was his family." The woman observed her voice soft, an ache settling deep in both her hearts. Though she didn't know why the word family hurt her so much.

"There's nothing someone wouldn't do for family." Clarity murmured squeezing the woman's hand.

Ryan scoffed, "Yeah, tell that to my dad."

"Anyways, we should do what he said. Make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else. Back to investigating." The woman ordered spinning on her heel pocketing the picture in her coat. She pulled out the device she made a bit ago and started scanning the Hershey's kiss along with the crystals inside.

"Did you just make that?" Ryan asked a bit impressed.

"Sonic Screwdriver. Well, I say Screwdriver, but it's a bit more multi-purpose than that. Scanner, diagnostics, tin opener. More of a Sonic Swiss Army knife. Only without the knife. Only idiots carry knives." The woman explained to the group as her and Clarity walked around the cracked open casing still holding hands.

"What were you doing with it?" Ryan questioned.

"Mapping the distance this object has travelled. It looks like it started over 5,000 galaxies away." The woman replied.

"How can you tell?" Yaz questioned.

"That bit there. Recall circuitry. It's designed for a return journey." The woman replied.

"Just looks like a bunch of glowy rocks to me." Dez muttered. How could rocks be technology? Nothing here made sense.

"It's the energy that's in the rocks that's most important. They're kind of like light bulbs, no not light bulbs, forget the light bulbs. Nothing like light bulbs, they're like...like..." the woman struggled to come up with an answer.

"Like batteries, but better?" Clarity suggested.

"Yes! Like batteries but better! Thank you, Clarity." The woman smiled at her before turning her attention back to Dez. "These crystals have energy stored inside them, but without the energy provided by these crystals the pod can't function,taking off is gonna be a bit dodgy considering I stole one."

"So whatever killed that bloke will have to come back here?" Graham demanded his urge to leave this place only increasing.

"Question is, why did it leave? What's it looking for?" The woman wondered.

"Don't forget where did it go." Clarity added.

The woman nodded. "That too."

"What's your best guess, love?" Grace questioned.

"Two aliens, one city, one night. Best guess? Two species at war using Earth as a battleground." The woman told the humans.

"Are you joking?" Yaz asked her.

"Nope. Sorry." The woman replied curtly. She looked at Clarity and held back a sigh as she had to let go of her hand again. She cursed her need for two hands, if only she could have three arms. Then she could search while she still got to hold her hand.

"So So you're saying that the creature on the train and the thing that come out of here, they're now looking for each other, spoiling for a scrap?" Graham asked wanting to clarify his whole understanding of the situation.

"Bit more than a scrap." The woman replied beginning to gather up supplies beginning to think but it was hard. Her brain was going all fuzzy again. Everything becoming fogged up, she needed to focus.

"What are we going to do? Because this is my home, and I'm not having it being an alien battleground." Yaz protested.

"We stop them meeting, capture them, send them home, away from each other and away from Earth." The woman replied as if it we're the simplest plan in the world.

"How do we do that?" Ryan asked.

"Well, give me a minute, I'm working on it." The woman replied growing annoyed at the constant questions. She couldn't focus with all these distractions each question she had to answer depriving her of a way to form an actual plan.

"Not to sound like a stuck record, but can I just ask about these DNA bombs? Like, how long have we got left?" Graham asked her yet again.

"Enough questions! You lot, you love to chat, I get it. Lots to do, I'm working on it all. And I haven't forgotten about your collar bones, Graham.

Give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, just gotta find some Clarity, and I'll be ready to roll. Scout's honour." The woman told the group before turning away from them all. Clarity stared at her slightly hurt by her sharp tone.

"Hello? Yeah, . No, 's exactly the sort of thing." Graham spoke into his phone as he answered it.

"What is it grandad?" Clarity asked once he hung up.

"My bus driver friend found our tentacle guy. It's on a rooftop not too far from here shouldn't be too far of a drive." Graham stated proudly. "Always ask a bus driver."

"Great, another car ride." Dez muttered looking to Ryan. She couldn't wait for this crazy day to be over.

* * *

Alright, okay, Sparkle here, so that's ch 2! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. All of your comments and votes inspire us to write more and more so thank you for that. I seriously can't thank you all enough for how much love our story got, and on it's first day too. It just really inspired us and assured us that what we were doing was worth it. Now if your fingers aren't too tired from all that scrolling, (5,764 words worth of scrolling if you were curious) here are some questions to answer.

did you think of Ch 2?

do you want to happen next chapter?

3\. If you could tell each character one thing right now what would it be?

4\. Who's doctor outfit is your favorite and why?

5\. What's your favorite sonic and why?

6\. Who's your favorite timelord and why?

7\. What show would you like Doctor who to crossover with most and why?

8\. Least favorite episode of season 11?

9\. Who are you shipping and why?

10\. Favorite thing about Clarity and Dez so far?

11\. What's more improbable? A dalek wearing a Fez? Or an Ood wearing converse?

12\. What's cooler at a party? A pair of sonic sunglasses? Or a banana?

13\. What do you think the tardis is thinking during this episode?

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell us.


	3. Hunt of the Alien Tooth Fairy

Yo, what's up fam? Haha. Sorry for the wait. Sparkle and I have been crazy busy with our classes and our own individual stories on our main accounts. So, thank you all for your patience. Hope you're still with us. We'll do our best to have the next chapter up as soon as we can. So...without further ado...enjoy chapter three!

~ Elsie

"What are you getting all the junk for?" Desery asked the short haired blonde as she dashed around pieces of junk in her arms.

"It might be junk to you, but it's the answer to all our problems in my hands." The woman replied as she set the pieces down.

"You know what they say, another man's trash is another man's treasure." Clarity smiled.

"Exactly!" The woman snapped her fingers in Clarity's direction with a grin. "Except I'm not a man anymore. So I'll have to tweak that phrase before it gets written down, or just better apply it to this situation I suppose. This deceased man's trash is this woman's treasure. There see? Much more accurate."

"But what are you going to make with all of it?" Deserey demanded. "It's all broken."

"Something that will help us, hopefully." The woman replied. "That's the thing with broken things Dez, when you fit the right broken pieces together you make something new and sometimes, if you're just a bit lucky, it's even better than it was before."

"Well, you made that there screwdriver out of broken bits n' pieces and it seems pretty handy." Graham gestured to her sonic screwdriver in her hand. "I'll bet whatever this is will be just as useful."

"Thank you, Graham." The woman replied.

"If not then we'll probably die." Graham shrugged continuing on.

"Ah,I take it back. Not so much thanks, Graham." The woman rescinded her thank you.

"Oh, don't mind him love," Grace told her. "He's a bit of a pessimist. You just work your magic."

"Oh, it's not magic. It's science." The woman corrected. "A bit of jiggery pokery and this'll all be working just fine."

"Well, whatever it is your making can you hurry up? Who knows how long that thing is going to stay where that bus driver saw it." Yaz pointed out. Her police officer instincts nagging at her to get a move on before this threat to the community moved.

"Right, yes, good point, Yaz." The woman replied hurrying on with her work. Once the blonde was done with her tinkering everyone was rushed to the car. The new and improved junk weapons crammed into the car's trunk.

"No way, Yaz, it's your turn." Deserey crossed her arms glaring at her partner.

"Dez, Cmon we really don't have time for this." Yaz pleaded already sat in the middle of the back seat.

"I'm not sitting in his lap again. He's your childhood friend why don't you give it a go?" Deserey demanded.

"But I'm already sittin down." Yaz complained.

"We could switch?" Clarity offered the only other person yet to get in the car.

Deserey looked at the blonde woman then back to Ryan who shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the dark skinned woman debated the brunette's offer.

"No." Deserey curtly replied making her decision climbing into Ryan's lap with a huff. "Let's just go."

Clarity nodded in reply getting into the blonde's lap shutting the door behind her.

"Hello again." The woman smiled linking her hand with Clarity's.

"Hi." Clarity smiled in return before the two turned their focus out the window to search for any signs of the creature. Grace started the car and began to drive as Graham gave her directions from the backseat. The car ride to the creature's location was relatively quick. Luckily for them there wasn't a lot of traffic this time of night.

"We should be getting close now, Grace." Graham told his wife.

"If it hasn't moved already." Yaz pointed out.

"Up there!" Clarity exclaimed as she pointed tapping repeatedly on the glass window. Her finger angled in the direction of the roof where lightning crackled from the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Good eye, that's definitely our creature." The woman nodded her head. She couldn't help but grin. "Grace, get us as close as you can. We need to get to it before it moves."

"Oh, and would you look at that. Free parking right out front." Grace grinned parking the car in the closest spot to the door.

The very second after the car was in park the woman practically leapt out of the car taking Clarity right along with her due to their connected hands. Deserey rolled her eyes knowing she had picked right when she chose Ryan. This woman didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space.

"Alright, team, gang, fam?" The woman questioned as she addressed the group Clarity opening the car's trunk.

"Definitely not fam." Deserey denied crossing her arms.

"You sure?" The woman frowned.

"Who cares what we're called. What's the plan?" Yaz wondered.

"Right, Yes, the plan, love a plan, plans are good, okay, so the plan is very simple. We go up to the roof and we use this repurposed junk to stun it. Yaz, Ryan, And Dez you'll connect these jumper cables to whatever antenna you can find up there. That'll reroute the electricity to this battery. Once that's done Graham you're going to flick that red switch there on that box to divert the power to the actual stunning device. Grace you'll do the actual shocking." The woman explained passing out all the items. "Once that's done we should be able to keep it from fighting the other nasty alien we saw in the alley. Any questions?"

"What about me and you? What do we do?" Clarity asked tugging on the blonde's hand.

"Us? Oh we get the best bit. We're gonna talk to it and buy them all some time to get into place. Any other questions?" The woman wondered looking out at the group.

"Can't we just kill it?" Desery demanded. "It tried to kill us. We should end the thing and be done."

"We barely know anything about it." Clarity shook her head.

"So?" Desery asked.

"So, it still has a right to live!" Clarity replied with a glare.

"It put bombs in our necks." Deserey furiously pointed at the blinking red dot on her skin.

"We can't kill it," the woman announced breaking up the disagreement. "It's too risky. Might set off the bombs if it thinks it's about to die."

"Enough talking, let's go get this alien." Yaz nodded the group racing into the building weapons in hand. They took the elevator up to the top floor which Ryan was a bit thankful for. They crept out the roof access door Graham closing it gently so it didn't make a noise.

"Hi. Us again." The Woman spoke up gaining the lightning balls attention.

"Sorry, Zappy, this may sting a bit." Clarity apologized to the creature feeling a twinge of guilt for what was about to occur.

"Now!" The woman yelled as she clipped a stray jumper cable onto an antenna having let go of Clarity's hand to make it over to it. Grace fearlessly went at the creature pointing her device at it. The point made contact with the creature and Clarity frowned as it writhed in agony before it stopped moving all together. Once it was paralyzed Grace stepped back and Graham shut the machine off.

"Not bad for junk." Deserey placed her hands on her hips sounding somewhat impressed.

"Get in! It actually worked." Ryan grinned in disbelief.

"Course it worked. I'm not an amateur.

Overloaded its sockets, stunned it for a bit.

Not sure for how long, though." The woman explained.

"Is Zappy in pain?" Clarity asked in concern. She bent down besides the cables lightly petting the now nonmoving creature softly as if to offer it just a bit of comfort. Her skin tingling a bit as it made contact with the cables.

"Zappy?" Deserey repeated her eyebrows furrowing. "Please tell me you didn't name this thing, Springs."

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Clarity challenged her.

"Clarity, it's an alien." Ryan felt the need to remind his cousin. He threw his arms out towards the still creature for emphasis. "It's not some baby bird that fell from the sky."

"Just because it's alien doesn't mean it shouldn't have a name. Since it can't tell us it's I'm giving it one."Clarity replied her tone leaving no room for turned her attention back to the cables her tone softening. "Zappy, I have named you and Zappy you shall stay. Don't worry we aren't gonna hurt you anymore...Is Zappy hurting right now?" Clarity repeated her question looking up at the woman but the human received no reply.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Clarity asked the blonde who stared down at her in stunned silence for a few moments. She had a far away look in her eyes as she looked at the blue eyed girl below her.

"You're just so...human." The woman replied with a shake of her head the faintest of smiles creeping out across her face as she snapped out of her trance bending down to survey the creature. "It's not in pain, probably just a bit numb, but best be quick just in case. And thank you to Kevin the bus driver - for location intel."

"See? Always ask a bus driver." Graham stated proudly. Grace smiled at him as their grandchildren shook their heads in unison. The woman pulled out her sonic, the crystal at the tip whirring with a golden light as she scanned the creature.

"Half-organic, half-machine. Starts to make sense now. Wait. It's a Gathering Coil. No, dozens of Gathering Coils!"

"It's what?" Desery asked not following.

"These tentacley things, they're creatures which gather 've been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature. But why? What data are they gathering? Unless"

"So that's an alien species?"

"Not really. More of a semi-species, weaponised biotech."

"That's awful, who would do that?" Clarity questioned.

"I don't know." The woman replied shaking her head millions of species names running through her mind but none of them the right match.

"You said there were two aliens in a battle." Yaz reminded.

"You're right, I did, but now I think I'm wrong and I'm trying to catch up with what that might mean. If I can access the data it's gathered -" The woman thought aloud pointing her sonic at the tentacles. Sparks flew from Zappy and a holographic 3d projection of Karl appeared in front of them.

"Whoa! It's Karl from the train!" Graham exclaimed recognizing the person.

"Karl's the data! That's what it was gathering on the train."

"When it pinned him in the corner." Clarity remembered snapping her fingers.

"Well at least that explains why it only went for him." Deserey shrugged.

"But what would the alien want with him?" Graham wondered.

"Which one of you should I kill first?" A voice from the other side of the roof questioned gaining the group attention. Surprise dawning over each and everyone one of them.

"I'm voting none of us. Get behind me now." The woman ordered pushing all the humans behind her except for Clarity who was still crouched beside the gathering coils. "Clarity, that means you too. Zappy'll be fine." Without another word the woman grabbed Clarity's hand pushing her back.

"Stop right any further and we'll blast whatever that thing is." The woman warned her Sonic aimed towards the creature.

"What? No!" Clarity protested walking forwards grabbing the woman's arm. She tugged lightly on the woman's jacket sleeve but the blonde didn't take her eyes off the danger that was in front of them. "You just said Zappy would be fine!" Clarity hissed. Clarity grabbed her hand but still the response was the same as before, no acknowledgement of any kind from the woman though when she tried to take her hand back the woman tightened her grip signaling she didn't want her to let go. Her sonic moved to the opposite hand now.

"Clarity, quiet love, just let the aliens work things out amongst themselves. Quit calling attention to yourself." Grace warned her as she held onto Graham.

"In that outfit you think he's not gonna notice her?" Desery questioned.

"Hey, lay off her." Ryan said in defense of both his cousin and his gran.

"She's wearing metallic blue." Deserey pointed at Clarity.

"Could we all please shut up? We don't want to annoy the tooth stealer do we?" Yaz turned to her partner.

"To be continued." Dez told Ryan.

"You're interfering in things you don't understand." The Alien warned.

"Yeah, well, we all need a hobby." The woman replied squeezing Clarity's hand. A silent message that meant everything would be alright.

"You're not human. Who are you?" The alien inquiered.

"Me? I'm -" The woman frowned, as she lost her thought. "Oh, it's gone again! You made me remember! I swear I had it a minute ago...It's so annoying!" The woman complained turning to Clarity for a split second before facing the alien again. "Same question, back at you. No, in fact, before that, because it's really bugging me - No, actually not bugging me, offending me! Why the teeth? Bad enough you kill, why take a tooth from the victim?"

The alien snarled at the question removing his helmet revealing blue skin, eyes, and teeth to match. His face was marred with stolen teeth.

"A Stenza warrior wears his conquests.

You may tell your children you were privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza."

"Tim Shaw?" The woman asked cocking her head to the side.

"Tzim-Sha." The Alien corrected.

"Tim Shaw?" The woman repeated.

"I think there's a z somewhere in there." Clarity whispered to her.

"Tzim-Sha! Soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, Conquerors of the Nine systems."

"When you say 'soon to be leader', what are you now, the office junior?"

"Hey, don't wind him up!" Graham chastised. "Clarity get over here, C'mon. Where it's safe."

"I'm fine where I am, Grandad." Clarity replied over her shoulder offering him a smile but he didn't return too worried about his granddaughter's safety.

"Tonight is my challenge. Trace and obtain the selected human trophy."

"It's a hunt. You're on a hunt!" The woman realized stepping forwards closer to the stenza alien. Clarity moving with her.

"Well done. Your tiny mind must be burning with such effort."

"Did he just say I had a small mind?" The woman asked Clarity turning her head towards her, her voice gaining a bit of color. Clarity gave a helpless look in reply.

"The challenge is simple, our leaders randomly designate a selected human. I'm sent here alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious. By doing this, I ascend to leader.

This is the ritual of the Stenza."

"This happened before. Rahul's sister." Yaz frowned.

"Earth is not a hunting ground." The woman warned with a slight shake of her head.

"Access was granted." Tzim-Shaw replied firmly.

"No, it wasn't. It was a misunderstanding.

Access revoked, as of now, by me." Ryan attempted to fix his mistake but the blue alien didn't even acknowledge him.

"Just to pick up on one thing, you don't mind, do you? You said the rules were, 'No weapons, no assistance'." The woman repeated his words.

"Correct." Tzim-Shaw nodded.

"How did you kill them? What caused the ice burns?" The woman demanded.

"We Stenza live in temperatures far below this touch of my cold skin will kill a human."

"So this super-powered Gathering Coil right here, you're not meant to have it, are you?" The woman asked.

"It's not even supposed to be like that. Forcing it together like this is wrong!" Clarity glared at the blue alien.

"The creature is irrelevant." Tzim-Shaw dismissed her claims.

"I don't think it is. I think you smuggled it ahead of you. I think it located the 'randomly designed human' for you. I think you broke the rules. Some leader you're going to make. Tzim Shaw is a big, blue cheat." The woman snapped. Tzim-Shaw growled and raised his hand a threatening blue beam of ice curling in his hand.

"Okay, fine, have it."The woman pulled Clarity away from the coil. The others following careful to stay behind the woman.

"No! You can't! It's defenseless! It can't even move." Clarity exclaimed going to rush over but the woman wrapped her arms around Clarity's waist keeping her from moving any closer. "Leave it alone! You've hurt the poor thing enough!" Clarity protested.

"What's it doing?" Ryan questioned.

"Total transference." The woman replied making sure to keep a tight hold on Clarity as Tzim-Shaw held his right hand out over the bio creature absorbing it's electricity and information into his suit. Clarity stopping her struggle realizing it was no use now.

"If you've finished, let's be really clear .You're not taking any human from Earth tonight." The Woman promised. "Leave now, or we're going to stop you."

"Good luck." Tzim-Shaw grinned bending down on one knee disappearing in a burst of bright blue light along with the gathering coil.

"No! Short-range teleport! Double cheat!" The woman fumed releasing Clarity twisting settings on her sonic as quick as she could. She pointed where Tzim-Shaw had been and clicked the sonic on, the blue tooth covered alien appearing on the roof again.

"This may be your game Tzim-Shaw but you'll play by my rules." The woman told him.

"No, I don't think I will." Tzim-Shaw replied running off the building teleporting away again.

"Honestly, not gonna be that easy. Wanna see something cool gang?" The woman shook her head growing a bit cocky as she smirked her sonic whirring to life with a gold glow. She turned to face the five humans that stood behind her. Tzim-Shaw appearing again on the roof again behind her.

"Hello, were you going somewhere?" The woman asked cheerily though she was a bit confused on why Graham had suddenly gone ghostly white. Looks of horror on all the humans faces.

"Yes, and this time you're going to let me leave." The stenza warned.

"And why would I do that?" The woman asked.

"Turn around." Yaz told her dread in her voice. "Now."

Then it hit the woman. It hit her hard. There were five humans in front of her, she had been with six tonight. She also couldn't feel Clarity's hand in hers and that meant-

The woman whipped around to see Tzim-Shaw holding Clarity both her hands held behind her back. Clarity struggled but the alien was clearly stronger than her. His hands were still gloved which meant she wasn't in danger of getting any ice burns quite yet.

"You teleport me back here and the human dies." There was promise in his voice. The woman could hear it.

"The human's name is, Clarity." Clarity snapped in reply.

"Alright fine, just...just let her go. Release her Tzim-Sha." The woman commanded.

"No, the human will not be released until the challenge is complete. Do not interfere. You have been warned."

The woman dove for her, but she was too late her body meeting the roofs rough metal. Clarity teleporting away with Tzim-sha. "Clarity..." The woman whispered her voice trembling. It was her fault. She was gone.

Hello All! Sparkle here! And may I just say... Mwahahaha that's the end of Chapter 3 peoples! I love a good cliff hanger don't you? Sorry for the inactivity lately, like Elsie said College classes have us swamped with work and short on time. But that won't stop us from writing! I promise! Now here are some questions for you all cause who doesn't love questions?

1\. Thoughts on the chapters ending?

2\. What do you think of Clarity?

3\. What would happen if the Doctor landed on a planet in which everything, even the atoms in the air, were pears?

4\. What do you like about the thirteenth Doctor?

5\. Who would win in a fight? A Dalek That was missing it's eye stalk or a p'ting? And why?

6\. Finish the sentence. "If Graham Met Wilf..."

7\. Any idea what's going to happen next chapter? Got any theories? Feel free to tell them!

8\. Thoughts on Deserey?

9\. What would you think of adding Missy to this story?

10\. If we made a book where the past Doctors (at least going back to nine) and all their companions (from Rose to Bill) watched/ read this book would you read it?

11\. What do you think the doctors favorite place in the universe is?

12\. Who's the most useless companion? And why?

13\. Who's the Doctor's greatest companion and why?

14\. Are you shipping anyone in this story? If so, who and why?

15\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell us!


	4. The Fall

Gasp! Another chapter in span of three weeks? Woo! That's quick for us. (Don't get use to it haha) We've been working very hard on this chapter, and we're finally nearing the end of episode one and getting closer and closer to the next one! So, we hope you enjoy!

~ Elsie

"He took her...he took her with him." Graham's voice echoed across the silent roof as he feared for his granddaughter's life. She must be terrified and what that thing could do... Grace's hug wasn't enough to quell his worry for Clarity. The feeling clawed at his heart threatening to shred it into scraps if anything bad were to happen to her.

"Where have they gone?" Yaz asked. She placed her hands over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. Panicking wouldn't do any good in this situation. All her police training was telling her to keep her head. Though she never thought she'd be in the middle of a hostage situation so early in her career, and she especially didn't think any aliens would be involved.

"To hunt," The woman replied, dread in her feeling of loss was new and old to her, the feeling of failure pounding in her head in time with her hearts. How could she have been so careless? No, not careless, worse than that, She had gotten cocky, wanted to impress her new friends, impress her. Maybe she had even wanted to impress herself, prove to whoever she was in the past or going to be in the future that she still had it. That she could save the day with a mere point of her screwdriver and some clever words. But because of that, because of her, this poor sweet blue human was gonna pay for it. The woman had never encountered the Stenza before, at least something in her told her that she hadn't. But she would be damned if she let this Tim Shaw with a z in his name win. She had to protect this planet, and everyone on it. No, hang on, not just protect, protecting is only half the job. She had to save it, save the humans, she had a duty of care and the woman intended to continue honoring it. The woman stood herself up, and gazed out over the city then up to the sky. No, his ship was on earth and so was Carl, so that meant Clarity was still on the planet, still in Sheffield. That was good at least. Less ground to cover. She had to find her. She couldn't lose anybody else, least of all her.

"Hunt who? What's he gonna do to my cousin!?" Ryan questioned, praying to whatever God that was out there that his cousin didn't try to do something incredibly stupid like try to take Carl's place. He could imagine her doing that far too easily. He felt queezy just at the thought of it.

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman replied, whirring her sonic around in every direction in a fruitless attempt to track them. She wouldn't revert the teleport again, it was too high of a risk with Clarity. Her fragile human skin wouldn't stand a chance against Tim Shaw's cold touch. "Odds are he won't do anything to Clarity until he finds and collects his trophy, but after he does there's really no telling what he might do to her."

"Best guess?" Grace prodded, as she attempted to console her husband to no avail.

"Kill her, probably, but we are not going to let that happen," The woman promised as she circled the roof.

"So, just to sum up, he's hunting Carl," Deserey noted with a grim frown. "And your cousin just got thrown right in the middle of it all now."

"You say that like it's her fault," Ryan glared. This girl's attitude was really starting to get on his nerves. Ryan had half the nerve to tell her to bugger off via the nearest ledge. Why did she have to keep puttin' Clarity down and at a time like this no less? Clari, wasn't even here to defend herself for cryin out loud. His cousin was the nicest person one could ever meet, and this Deserey was hating on her for no reason at all. Clarity didn't deserve to be kidnapped, Ryan almost wished that ugly tooth fairy had taken Dez instead. She seemed more deserving of an abduction.

"She should of been worrying for herself instead of that thing that tried to kill us. She should have been standing back here like the rest of us and then none of this would be happening," Dez pointed out in an attempt to explain her thoughts on the situation. Did she particularly like this Clarity Springs? No, not in the slightest, but that didn't mean she had to sugar coat the other woman's stupidity in this situation. Anyone with even a dash of common sense would have realized the true gravity of the situation. It was very clearly life or death. A standoff between two nonhuman creatures. There was no need for her to throw herself into the fray. Being brave was one thing, being stupid was another.

"Dez, a little honey with that bite, would you?" Yaz hissed at her partner's harshness. "She's his cousin, go easy." Sure, her fellow officer had a point, but getting angry and worked up about it wasn't going to help anyone. If only Dez would remember her training and use a little restraint like Yaz herself was doing now. She was dealing with a victims family. Her partner should be trying to comfort the Sinclair's not antagonize them. Ryan didn't do well when people angered him. Yaz should know, she could recall multiple fist fights in the school yard as a child. Watching Ryan fight some other boys who made fun of him for not knowing how to ride a bike, or being able to climb the ladder to go down the slide, or even having to sit on the sidelines during gym class. There had even been some times that she had to break up a fight herself because no adults had been present. But besides all that, Ryan was still Yaz's childhood friend despite them drifting apart in later years. Even though Yaz had never met Clarity before today she couldn't just stand there and let Deserey trash his cousin.

"So what if she is? I'm right. That brunette didn't have her priorities straight," Deserey scoffed. "She named the damn cable thing for Pete's sake."

Yaz sighed. She did her best to keep her co worker in line. With her condition she often needed reminders to be on her best behavior, since she was easily temperamental. But sometimes a reminder to remain nice and calm just wasn't enough, and by sometimes Yaz really meant most times.

"Alright! That's enough! You two quit your squabbling!" Graham pointed to Desery and Ryan. "-and you quit waving that sonic thing around." He pointed at the woman. "We have to go save Clarity. Now. You all saw what he did to that guy in the garage. She's in trouble!" Graham snapped, already gathering up the junk weapons and passing them to Grace. Someone had to take charge here. Might as well be him, until that alien lady came up with some clever idea.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Graham," The woman replied, running to the edge of the building, leaning out over it, trying to get a signal. The crystal on her sonic flickered, as she searched.

"Yeah, Well your way doesn't seem to be doin much good now is it?" Graham snapped.

"Graham!" Grace chastised. "She's going to be fine. Yellin and ordering people about won't help her."

"You can't know that, Grace. Not really. Every second we waste up here is another second that that the monster has her. Who knows what he could do to her? She's helpless against that thing!" Graham ranted, overwhelmed with worry.

"You don't give Clarity enough credit. She's stronger than you think she is," The woman spoke up, slipping her sonic in her pocket.

"How would you know a thing like that? You don't even know her. You just met her," Graham glared. "Don't talk as if you do either. This alien fellow takin her, that's all your fault."

"I know. You're right that is, and you have no idea how sorry I am that she was taken. But I've seen enough of her tonight to know that she's going to make it out of this alive. I promise, I'm going to get her back to you safe and sound, Graham." The woman vowed. She just hoped she would be able to keep that promise.

-with Clarity-

"Cease your struggling, human." Tzim-sha ordered Clarity, as she, Zappy, and Tzim-sha teleported to a crane site where Karl works. "There is no escape."

"My name is Clarity!" she told the blue skinned alien with a huff. "C-L-A-R-I-T-Y. One word, seven letters, I'd really prefer being called that instead."

"What you are called is irrelevant," the alien replied. He used his free hand to check his scanner, the other holding tightly onto Clarity's wrist so she couldn't get away.

"You can't just call me human it's rude! It would be like me just calling you Stenza," Clarity argued. "I'm a being, not an alien race."

"Silence, human! Cease your noise or I shall rip out your tongue," the blue alien warned. He tapped some buttons on his suit's arm and Zappy writhed the coils seemingly in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting it!" Clarity protested. She tried to reach out and help Zappy, not that she really knew how, but Tzim-sha pulled her roughly back, the stenza alien possessing strength far superior to that of a human. Without further warning the tooth covered alien kicked the quivering tentacles sending it hurtling through the fence ahead of them. It's lightning burning the metal fence open.

"You didn't have to do that! You could've just froze the fence yourself with your freezing cold ice hand. There was no reason to hurt, Zappy!" Clarity protested the alien's cruelty. "I don't know how things work on your planet but Ice freezes metal really easily here."

"You seem fond of the tool and you annoy me. Plenty reason," Tzim-sha replied curtly, pulling Clarity through the gate effortlessly. She struggled and thrashed, her hair tie snapping as it caught on the broken metal fencing, her chestnut brown hair falling down across her shoulders.

"What do you think you're -" an old security guard began to call, but Clarity was quick to cut him off with a warning.

"Run! Get of here!" Clarity yelled to the old security guard who ventured out of the booth weapon raised, but she was too late. Tzim-sha killed the elderly guard with ease, ice shooting from his free hand. The man dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Humans freeze quite easily as well." Tzim-sha remarked. He was greatly enjoying his hunt. Though the human he had in his possession did annoy him the leverage he now held was quite thrilling.

"Do you have to kill every human you come across?" Clarity demanded, cringing as the blue alien pulled a tooth from the man's skull. "Why not just kill me too. Make sure you take that one when you kill me, yeah?" Clarity opened her mouth pointing to a specific tooth.

"He would have interfered with my mission. You are still needed as leverage," Tzim-Sha denied. "Enough of your foolishness, human, I will not be deterred."

-with the others-

"Karl's number's going straight to voicemail," Yaz shook her head. Not to mention his voicemail was completely full. Yaz doubted he even checked his messages.

"So is Clarity's, and she's switched off that find your iPhone feature," Graham shook his head, having just enough self control to not chuck his phone out the window. Clarity always answered her phone when he called.

"Got him. Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services," Ryan cheered.

"If google says so it must be true. Hang on a minute are you on Wikipedia!?" Deserey gasped as she peered at his phone. She rolled her eyes at him in distaste. Wikepedia? Really? Had they all truly sunken this low?

"It's a reliable source!" Ryan defended himself. Not to mention the quickest way to find answers.

"It is not," Deserey shook her head.

"I know where their site is. It ain't far. Grace, next right, love, and step on it!" Graham told his wife.

The second they reached the site the still nameless woman was jumping out of the passenger seat before Grace even had time to put the car in park.

"Oi! Careful!" Dez hollered at her.

The woman shook her head in reply, already snatching the equipment from the trunk. "No time for careful."

She paused when she reached the fence, picking up Clarity's blue hair tie that was now snapped open. The hair elastics rubber band poking out past the thread that covered it. The woman studied it intently. She rubbed it between her fingers coming to the conclusion that it couldn't have been collecting moisture long. This meant that it couldn't have been there on the wet ground very long. For good measure she gave it a sniff. Yup, definitely Clarity's.

"They're this way! Come on!" she called over her shoulder,springing up from the ground the broken hair elastic still in hand not waiting for the rest of the humans she continued to sprint ahead. The rest of the group raced to catch up to the quick paced blonde, as she finally stopped completely in front of a puddle, picking up the deceased guard's walkie talkie. The woman was happy the man was left face down this time.

"Oh, great. Karl's a crane operator. He would be, wouldn't he," the woman complained. That was just her luck wasn't it?

"It's over there," Ryan pointed to the crane where Tzim-sha climbed, Clarity slung over his shoulder like a sack of marshmallows. "It's got Clarity."

"That creature's guarding the bottom of it,"Graham pointed to Zappy.

"Looks like Zappy's recovered," Deserey crossed her arms.

"You're callin it Zappy now?" Ryan smirked, crossing his own arms.

"Maybe," Deserey replied tersely.

"Yaz, Dez, I need you to take this equipment and get everybody off this site. Don't care how, use your initiative. You're both cops, people'll listen to you. Do not come back in, understand?"

"But what about-" Dez went to protest.

"Cmon, Dez, this is what we signed on for. We have to protect the public!" Yaz told her. Dez sighed and nodded knowing her partner was right. The two cops ran off, leaving to go evacuate the area like they'd been told.

"Ryan, Graham, Grace, how are you with machinery and heights?" The woman asked the three.

"Honestly, I'm pretty bad, but I'll do it. I'll do it for, Clari," Ryan answered her, a look of determination entering his eyes.

"Good lad, now let's get a shift on," The woman told them, the four running to the crane opposite of Karl's. As soon as they reached it they started to climb, Ryan going last so he didn't slow anyone down.

"That tentacley thing is guarding Karl's crane, so we go up this one," The blonde huffed as she went higher.

"What do we do when we get up there?" Grace asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," The woman replied.

"Really?" Graham asked, skeptical as ever.

"Well, I will by the time we get to the top," The woman admitted.

"Ryan, are you sure about this, love? Cause if you fall there is no getting up again," Grace warned her grandson.

"I'm sure. If it was me in Clarity's place she wouldn't hesitate. Neither will I. I can do this, Gran," Ryan told her with a nod, climbing up, following his grandmother and her husband up the crane.

"You can't come up here. Turn around, please. Go on!" Karl hollered at Tzim-sha as he neared, Clarity still rested on his shoulder.

"I would if I could!" Clarity yelled back, she stared at the long way down if she were to fall. Her eyes were transfixed on the sight. She had never been this high up in her life. She almost wished that the Stenza's armor had something she could grab onto. The only thing keeping her from falling to her death was the alien's arm wrapped around her middle.

"Silence, human. Do not converse with the prey or I will drop you to your death!" Tzim-sha warned.

"B-but then it'll be such a long way down to retrieve my tooth. Seems very inconvenient doesn't it?" Clarity laughed nervously.

"Oi! Karl from the train! Up and over! Up and over!" The woman yelled, waving her arm, pausing in her climb to direct him.

"Hang on, Sweetheart!" Graham yelled to his granddaughter. He was unsure if she could hear him but it was worth a shot.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Grace asked, as she heard her grandson slip, his flashlight tumbling all the way down and shattering upon the ground. Ryan froze for a second bracing himself tightly against the ladder clinging to it for dear life from the shock. The brush of death making his body tingle as fear creeped up on him.

"Yeah. I'm fine Gran," Ryan nodded, gulping as he watched the flashlight shatter to pieces. He hoped he sounded braver than he felt.

"Good, just take it slow, Mate. Don't need any more grandchildren in danger tonight," Graham told him.

"Quit callin me mate." Ryan complained.

"Don't start, if you both can move your mouths you can move your appendages. Keep it climbing." Grace encouraged the two.

"Oh, we made it!" Ryan screamed, elated that he made it to the top of the crane... that is before he caught sight of how high up they actually were. "Oh! Oh, no, no, no! It's way too high up here."

"What's the plan? You said you'd have a plan," Graham demanded, glancing at the woman and ignoring Ryan's rambling. He wanted to hurry up and save his granddaughter.

"Nearly. Nearly, nearly," The woman stalled, as her eyes flicked around, catching sight of the crane arms. Her mind was working a mile a minute as she thought of a plan. She snapped her fingers as an idea sparked in her mind. "I got one. I climb on to the arm of this crane, you swing the arm round next to Karl's crane."

"Oh, no, you're kidding!" Ryan protested. This woman was insane, properly insane.

"Karl steps across, you swing the arm away. I get him back in here, then we use Karl to save Clarity and we're all back down for a cuppa and a fried egg sandwich. I'm really craving a fried egg sandwich. Simple, no?" The woman asked.

"Not really," Grace shook her head.

"All right. It's a work in progress. But so is life. It'll be fine," The woman shrugged, fishing around in her pocket, pulling out some keys. "Ooh, I got these downstairs. One must work. You can figure out how to work a crane, right? Go." The woman ordered, not waiting for a response. The faster she saved Karl, the faster she could rescue Clarity.

"Yup. Way too high..." The woman noted, as she looked down seeing Zappy still obediently sat underneath Karl's crane guarding the bottom.

"Okay, now we just need to swing the arm around to meet that one," Grace nodded, the three in the operating booth together.

"Right, I think this shows us. Ready?" Ryan asked, as Graham sat in the operating seat. Ryan's phone pulling up a YouTube video.

"Just like driving a bus," Graham nodded, moving the joystick, the crane moving in the opposite direction that the woman wanted.

"Wrong way! Wrong way! Wrong way!" The woman screamed at them, trying to pull the crane with her body to no avail.

"Wrong way, love!" Grace told her husband.

"I know, sorry. I haven't driven in a while..." Graham defended himself, swinging the crane in the other direction.

"Hiya. Again," The woman greeted Karl once their cranes were closer together.

"What's going on?" The man asked, clearly distraught.

"When the arms line up just step across," The woman answered, keeping it vague. She didn't have time to explain. After saving him she still had to save Clarity.

"Stop! Get down!" Clarity yelled, as Tzim-sha dragged her by the wrist across the top of the crane. He extended his free arm, and ice shot out of his hand, the entire crane opposite them freezing, the metal coating with ice, the electrical wires snapping due to the frigid cold stopping its movements completely. The woman ducked down just in time before the ice could freeze her too. She pulled her coat as far around her as she could to shield herself from the Stenza's frigid attack. She was lucky she wasn't human and had faster reflexes. Any slower and she's be in serious danger.

"You're idea earlier wasn't bad, human," Tzim-sha smirked at Clarity. "Freezing metal does work just as well as using the coil."

"Complemented by Stenza...probably not the best thing," Clarity muttered to herself making a mental note to not give aliens she met in the future any advice. If she met aliens in the future that is.

"How am I supposed to get across there now?" Karl questioned, wishing to just curl up into a ball and cry. Why hadn't he just gone home after the train? It was his dad's company, he should've taken advantage of that.

"When I said 'step', obviously, I meant jump. Jump across!" The woman amended her earlier statement hurriedly.

"I can't do that! It's covered in ice I'll slip straight off!" Karl denied, shaking his head.

"Of course you can. Stand up, quick jump.

Chop, chop. I'll catch you." The woman opened her arms out to him.

"I don't know. I'm not great with heights," Karl admitted.

"What?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"It's my dad's company," he explained.

"...Pop on over," The woman encouraged him again, her eyes on Clarity just over Karl's shoulder.

"Okay. I am special," He recited to himself.

"Yes, you are," The woman nodded, as he stood.

"I am brave, and I'm gonna jump!" Karl nodded with conviction.

"No time like the present," The woman agreed, growing impatient. Karl jumped from the crane only for Tzim-sha to catch him by the hoodie, jerking him back.

"Let him go!" The woman and Clarity yelled at the same time, but Tzim-sha paid the women no mind. He dragged Karl by the hoodie and Clarity by the wrist across the crane distancing the humans from the woman on the opposite crane.

"I'm sorry," Karl breathed out in terror unsure of what he'd done to deserve this. He looked at Clarity who was stumbling along feeling a bit miffed that a girl was able to put up more of a fight than him. "Oi! You've already got her what do you need me for!?"

Clarity looked back at the woman as she stumbled and tripped as she was forced along. Her pale blue eyes sending a clear message to the blonde. 'Help me,'they were saying. 'Please. Don't let him take me.'

The woman groaned, backing up, her eyes transfixed on Tzim-sha dragging Clarity and Karl away from her. No more. Not again, never again. He wouldn't take Clarity from her a second time. This human was under her protection now. She had a duty of care. She had made a promise. She wouldn't give up in this dire situation. She wouldn't give in to the aching of her hearts, the sound of her mind screaming that it was too late to save anyone. This is what happens, this is what always happens and it was cruel. The universe was so cruel to just dangle this human in front of her. To make her hope again, but that's where the universe and her differed. Because she wasn't cruel, she wouldn't turn her back like it seemed to be doing. She may be afraid at the moment but that didn't make her a coward. She would sort this out. She would fix this. She would make this right. All she had to do was run.

"If you want something done," she breathed out, backing up a few steps only to switch directions, sprinting across the arm and leaping to the other crane. Her arms outstretched, her legs dangling below her.

"Oh my God." Grace, Graham, And Ryan chorused the three humans holding their breath.

"These legs definitely used to be longer," she muttered, as she nearly slipped off the edge. She hoisted herself up onto the crane with minor difficulty. It was easier to pull herself up on the crane because it was stationary unlike her Tardis. Shaking the thought away, she charged after the alien.

"Oi! Tim Shaw! You stop right there!" the woman ordered her voice fierce. The Alien stopped moving and turned around to face the woman. He hoisted Karl up who gave a yelp and took his mask off as he held his prize at the same time. He kept a firm grip on Clarity's wrist.

"Ohh! He's got a face of teeth!" Karl whimpered in fear.

"I know. I've got this," the woman assured him.

"Hello, again." Clarity waved with her free hand her fingers waggling. A smile adorning her features as she greeted the blonde once again.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"I'm-" Clarity didn't get a chance to finish her answer as Tzim-sha cut her off.

"Cease this conversation." The blue tooth covered alien ordered.

"Let them go or I destroy this," the woman groaned, as she couldn't pull it out on cue for a proper dramatic effect. "I really need a new coat," she muttered to herself, before finally pulling out what she was looking for. "This. The recall from the pod you travelled in. I took it out. Without this, you can't get home."

The soon to be Stenza leader stood motionless, but the fact that he said nothing have his worry away.

"Yeah, see? Now you're worried." The woman grinned.

Tzim-sha gained a menacing look and the woman quickly altered her strategy.

"If I fall, this falls with me. Then you're stuck."

"What the hell is he gonna do to us?" Karl asked Clarity fear seeping into his voice.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've gotten multiple death threats already." Clarity admitted to him.

.

"What do you do with them, your human trophies?" The woman asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"They're held in stasis in our trophy chambers on the cusp between life and death," Tzim-sha explained.

"Left to rot? How completely obscene." The woman remarked horrified at therevelation.

"They're not important," the blue alien shrugged carelessly.

"Hey, I'm important!" Karl protested.

"If I don't stop you, your people will keep doing this," the woman noted, ignoring Karl. Her eyes kept flickering back and forth between the alien and Clarity.

"Give me the circuit or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends." Tzim-sha threatened.

"More weapons." The woman shook her head.

"Did your pet put one in Karl too?"

"What?" Karl exclaimed in confusion not understanding.

"There was no need. He was tagged.

He is the trophy." Tzim-sha explained.

"I thought as much. Right, you detonate the bombs, I'll destroy the recall. So what are we going to do?" The woman questioned.

"Wait so there's a bomb inside her!? We're standing a little close!" Karl gulped shifting as far away from Clarity as he could.

"The blast will do me no harm. Your plea is insignificant." Tzim-sha replied as he looked down at Clarity. The girls free hand clutching where the bomb was placed right below her skin. Was it time to exploit his leverage?

"Poor Tim Shaw, the wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he's unworthy.

See, that's why I know you won't detonate.

Although, you could prove me wrong. Because we're all capable of the most incredible change.

We can evolve while still staying true to who we can honour who we've been and choose who we want to be next. Now's your chance.

How about it?" The woman questioned goading him on.

"Who are you?" Tzim-sha repeated his earlier question.

"Oh, yes, I'm glad you asked that again. Bit of adrenaline, dash of outrage, spark of love, and a hint of panic knitted my brain back together.

I know exactly who I am. I'm the Doctor.

Sorting out fair play throughout the universe.

Now, please, get off this planet while you still have a choice."

"I choose to win." Tzim-sha replied activating the bombs only to scream in pain releasing both of his human captives unclenching his hands involuntarily as the pain convulsed through his body.

"Sorry. I removed those nasty little things from my friends. Swiss Army Sonic. Now with added Sheffield Steel. And I implanted them back in your wasn't just data, it was physical. You got everything transferred to you including five tiny bombs. You had a choice.

You did this to yourself. Go home." The woman ordered throwing the device to him as his skin started to melt.

He attached the device to his chest but then disaster struck. Karl kicked the blue alien with all his might shoving him off the crane. Only it wasn't just Tzim-sha who went flying off. Clarity shrieked in terror as Tzim-Sha's right arm barreled into her the Alien's superior strength forcing her off the crane as well. The next thing the human knew she was falling.

"No! Clarity!" The Doctor lunged reaching out but she was too late. Their fingertips brushing slightly and then Clarity was completely out of reach. She could only stare down in complete agony as Tzim-sha hit his chest returning to his home leaving Clarity falling to her doom with 4 seconds until impact.

The world seemed to spin in slow motion. Tears gathering in Clarity's eyes as she realized this would be the end. She was going to die. She knew it, The Doctor knew it, even her family knew it screaming in horror frozen shut inside the crane unable to do anything but watch through a frosty window. Even Yaz and Dez who stood below on the ground having just evacuated everyone stared up in horror at the scene. Clarity closed her eyes bracing for impact and the pain that was sure to come. 1 second...2 second...3-

Clarity gasped her eyes snapping open as she felt something snake around her body securely fastening itself along her torso, arms,and legs. She felt something push beneath her sweater on her lower back. It felt rectangular with little circular and rectangular pieces sticking up pressing into her skin. She felt something prick the back of neck. At first she felt a light tingle almost pleasurable and then she screamed out in pain as the feeling from the train returned only this time it was full force all over her entire body. Whatever was on her back dug into it burning itself, searing itself onto her fragile human skin, scarring her lower back. Clarity felt as if her skin was on fire, her eyes burning.

Up above the Doctor watched in fascination as Zappy shot over to Clarity from it's spot beneath Karl's crane. It wrapped itself around Clarity it's tendrils looping around her body, the blue glow at its center, it's very life force, dying out. In the same instant that energy entered into Clarity's pale blue eyes transforming them into an abnormal blue color that glowed brightly. Her veins lighting up like lights on a Christmas as it absorbed the energy. Sparks flying from her fingertips, electricity whirring in her palms, her senses becoming alive to all the technology around her. Her DNA changing and combining with the bio-species as her human body was improved. Not that any human could see all that Doctor just saw. It was too quick for them to process and even then the woman couldn't make out as much as she would like.

Clarity hit the ground her eyes closing and her veins ceased their glow. The now lifeless tentacles breaking her fall. Clarity lay still at the bottom of the cranes but she was very much alive. The Doctor was sure of it.

"What the hell just happened?" Karl asked in terror. "Did I just kill a woman!?"

"No, but you could have. You had no right to do that!" The woman seethed as she stood up.

"I am important." Karl protested as if that made up for everything. "That monster needed to pay."

"Not as much as you think, and your not as important to me as her." The woman replied. With that said the woman sprinted across the red crane jumping back over to her own crane skidding on the ice bracing herself onto the rail so she wouldn't tumble over. She sprinted to the crane box's door sonicing it open. Before any of the human's inside could speak the woman beat them to it.

"She fell, but she's alive. Everybody down, No talking, and be careful. I don't want anymore falls today." Graham opened his mouth to argue, that was his little girl he just watched fall, but something in her eyes made him decide against it. They all climbed down in silence no one speaking, everyone carefully climbing down the slippery ladder rungs. The second they were all safely to the bottom Graham let loose as he ran to his granddaughter scooping her up into his arms.

"What happened!? Zappy..that tentacle thing what'd it do to her?" Graham demanded overjoyed that his granddaughter was alive, but terrified at the after effects. Grace placed her fingers on her granddaughters neck and smiled as she felt a pulse.

"I'm not entirely sure, it all happened so quickly." The woman shook her head bending down as well.

"Best guess?" Yaz requested Dez holding tightly onto her hand staring at Clarity.

"Total transference," The Doctor replied.

"What? But Tzim-sha took all its data already." Dez protested.

"Your right Dez, but Zappy didn't transfer data. It transferred it's power, all of it's energy, processing capabilities, everything else it had left. It's life for her's. Zappy saved her."

"But why would it do that?" Ryan questioned.

"Be grateful that it did, Ryan." Grace frowned her hand over chest. She truly had thought she had just lost her grandchild.

"I am grateful Gran, I just want to know why. It was working for that Stenza Alien."

"Working is not the right word." Dez denied. "The thing was as good as a slave. It only got left behind because he was in a hurry."

"If he had returned home with Zappy they would of known he cheated." The Doctor added as she

pulled out her sonic scanning Clarity over.

"Why do you think it saved her?" Yaz asked the woman repeating Ryan's question.

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman replied looking down at Clarity taking her hand in hers. She frowned as she saw her wrist was bruised from Tzim-Sha's death grip.

"Pretend it isn't." Dez and Ryan chorused together. They both looked each other a bit startled at their synchronicity.

"Because..." The woman breathed out focusing intently on Clarity. She lightly squeezed Clarity's hand a silent message that everything was going to be okay now. A gold dust beginning to glow in their conjoined hands. The regeneration energy swirling up to Clarity's wrist the timelady healing her injury. "...She was kind."

Hey guys! Sparkle here! And that's ch 4! Hooray! I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story. It really warms my heart, each and every comment and vote just inspires me and Elsie to keep writing more and more! So, the next chapter is gonna come soon! Now here are some questions for you all to answer in the meantime.

1\. Thoughts on what happened to Clarity?

on the side effects about what happened to Clarity?

you shipping anyone? If so, who and why?

4\. Who's your favorite character this season?

5\. If you could have one old companion meet the new companions who would it be?

6\. What do you think the old Doctors would think of 13?

7\. What do you think the old companions would think of 13?

8\. What do you think the old companions would think of the new ones?

9\. What did you think of Zappy?

10\. How do you think Clarity and Dez will fit into the next episode?

11\. Who would win in a fight a sontaron wearing a flower crown, or an ood wearing sunglasses?

12\. Have you ever seen either of the Doctor Who spin offs? (Torchwood and/or Sarah Jane Adventures, also dare I ask it... Class?)

13\. What does it take to become the Doctor's companion that's worthy of the title?

14\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell us!


	5. Causing Problems

Another chapter up and ready for you! Woo! This is by far my favorite chapter Sparkle and I have done so far. It was really fun, and I think we had mostly original content in there so that made it twice as fun. There's a little more of Dez's thoughts here. So, you'll start to get a bit more feeling of how she is, I think. And there's more information on what happened to Clarity. Anyways, you didn't come here to read my rambles. So, go ahead and read away! I hope you have as much fun as we did writing it!

~ Elsie

"She's up!" Deserey yelled as Clarity started to stir. The brunette had been brought to the Sinclair residence to recover from her fall. While her injuries had healed her body was still adjusting to it's newfound capabilities. She was laying on the couch in the front. The Doctor having been convinced that the couch was a really good place to heal up. Especially after suffering a long fall something with which both women had miraculously survived.

The Sinclair's, The Doctor, and Yaz took turns watching over her impatiently awaiting for her to awaken. Originally, Deserey had only stopped by to pick up Yaz for their morning shift, but Grace had somehow roped her into watching over her granddaughter for a little while so she could make some much needed tea.

"It's been two days. Bout time. You gave 'em all a fright." Dez told Clarity. The brunette didn't miss the way she'd said 'em. Them. Not us. Them. As if she didn't really care at all about Clarity's well being. But Clarity didn't think to call her out on it, partly because she didn't want to seem rude and partly because her head was a bit fuzzy, making it difficult to remember what had happened.

"Wha?" Clarity spluttered, confused groaning slightly. Her body tingled all over, like her limbs were all asleep. "What happened?" She sat up, rubbing her head with the palm of her hand. The lighting in the house flickering in time with the movement. Both women paused a moment, taking note of the oddity of the lights before shrugging it off and continuing their conversation like nothing had happened. (Must have just been faulty bulbs, after all. What else could it be?)

Dez shrugged. "It's kind of confusing. You fell from the crane and almost died. Then, Zappy saved you somehow with some magical alien mojo or whatever."

"You called it Zappy?" Clarity questioned with a smile her hand falling into her lap a bright smile adorning her features directed straight at Dez. The lights in the room brightening to match Clarity's mood.

"Yeah, well don't look so happy about it. The things dead now anyways." Deserey stood from the chair she had been sitting in moments before, as the others hustled into the room. She squinted at the lights. Why were they so bright all of a sudden? First they flicker as though they're about to burn out, then they're as bright as ever? It was just odd.

Grace, Graham, and Ryan sped over to Clarity, embracing her simultaneously so that the family was entangled in an awkward group hug. Ryan was squished in between Grace and Graham as the two hugged Clarity as tight as a pair of boa constrictors. Ryan attempted to lean back a wee bit so Clarity and he would still be able to breath but it was little use with their grandparents tight hold. Yaz hung back by the door way, where Deserey was standing. The two not wanting to intrude on the family moment.

When the Doctor noticed the blue eyed human was up and about, she grinned broadly, waiting until the Sinclairs had properly moved away, before she moved forward herself, instantly taking Clarity's hand in hers, as she had already become accustomed to do.

Deserey couldn't help the burning sensation in her chest, that grew more intense the longer she watched them. She couldn't help it. She hated it, even if she knew it was unfair. Clarity had almost died, and they had every right to be happy that she was alright now, and she knew this, of course. But she still couldn't stop the feeling from coming up.

It was just the way they were all fawning over her, like she was God's gift to the universe or something. No one had ever went goo goo eyed over Dez like that before. Not even her own family. In fact, her family had thrown her out of their home just three years ago, because they didn't like who she was. The things she did. The people she loved.

So what the hell was it about this bubbly, quirky girl that everyone adored so much? Her looks? (Because Dez had to admit she was kind of cute, even if she'd been picking on her clothes earlier.) Was it her personality? (But Deserey could never be that way, even if she tried. It just wasn't in her nature and she accepted that much about herself at least.) It was infuriating. The whole thing, on all accounts Clarity should be dead, if it hadn't been for that damn coil thing she would be and they wouldn't be staring at her with such compassion. Dez knew the jealousy was petty, but she just couldn't help it...

Yaz placed a hand on her shoulder and for a split second Dez thought that her partner could sense the turmoil rising within her, but when she saw her partner gesture to her wrist then the door she realized it was really just time to go or their captain would have their heads.

"You two stayin?" The Doctor asked breaking her attention away from Clarity as she heard the front door click open. Everyone's eyes now on Deserey and Yazmin. The latter of which having been able to step out before being called leaving Deserey to explain.

"We've got a shift." Deserey replied fighting off the queasy feeling in her stomach. Why did leaving suddenly feel so wrong? She could practically feel their judgement eating her alive.

"But Clarity, just woke up." Ryan gestured to his cousin. "You can't up and leave."

"Sure we can. After all the world doesn't stop turning just cause blue eyes woke up."

"Dez, Cmon! We're gonna be late!" Yaz's call could be heard from outside. She shrugged, following her fellow officer out the door, both leaving a moment later.

Clarity frowned, her mind still a bit fuzzy. Deserey had seemingly disliked her from the moment they met in the woods. It was quit nerve wracking, especially considering she couldn't figure out why. Had she done something wrong? The lights in the house dimmed significantly.

"Whoa," Ryan gaped, looking around the room. "Is it just me or are the lights being weird today?"

"Graham are you sure you paid the bill, Love?" Grace questioned her husband.

"Positive. Right along with me healthcare." Graham swore.

The Doctor frowned and looked up at the lights. Flickery, bright, and now dim? Lights didn't just do that. Well, they did do that, but not in such quick succession and not without cause or reason. But what was the cause and/or reason? She would have to think on this one...

Outside, Deserey slammed the car door shut as she slipped into the driver's seat, Yaz already perched in the seat beside her.

Yaz raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her friend's slightly hostile behavior. Deserey glared back at her. "Don't," she warned.

"I didn't say anything!" Yaz defended, as Dez started up the car. She stayed quiet long enough for the other woman to back down the Sinclair's drive and start down the road. "But I do have to ask -" Deserey groaned. "-What's eatin you?"

Dez shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Just me being whiny again." As she drove, Yaz noticed how stiff her body was, shoulders tensed, knuckles turning white as her hands clutched the steering wheel.

"It just seems like something's the matter..."

"Nope," Dez said shortly.

Yaz nodded hesitantly. She pursed her lips, giving her friend a sideways glance. "You would tell me if there were wouldn't you?"

Deserey drove in silence for several minutes, moodily tapping on the wheel, as they came to a stop at a red light. "Probably not," she admitted.

Back at the Sinclairs, everyone was now gathered in the kitchen, still surrounding Clarity, drinking cups of tea.

"How are you feeling then?" the Doctor asked Clarity, her eyes burning with worry and curiosity alike, as she clutched the young woman's hand. "I've never seen this happen before, so I'm not sure if there's any serious side effects..."

Clarity shrugged, sipping her tea with her free hand. "I'm fine," she promised. "My head's a bit fuzzy, but other than that I'm perfectly fine."

The Doctor nodded slowly, still looking rather worried. "Good. Good..."

"Alright, I can't do this." Ryan shook his head slamming his phone down on the table.

"Ryan!" Grace chastised as Clarity jumped from the loud slam. A streetlight across the road shattering as it's light burst glass spraying across the road.

"What in the hell was that?" Graham demanded as he stood from his seat trying to look out the front window from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter, Graham. We can't delay this. You really think she isn't going to notice?" Ryan questioned making a discreet gesture to his eyes.

"Ry, you're scaring me..." Clarity breathed out her eyes widening.

"Look Clari, There's one side effect we do know about, just try not to freak out." Ryan told her switching on the camera to his phone holding it out to her to see. Clarity's mouth dropped open. She would have screamed had it not been for Ryan's pleading look not to freak.

"Freak out? Why would I freak out? Are you all freaking out?" she asked, laughing nervously. "My eyes are just neon now. That's all. Nothing abnormal about that." She started biting her lower lip, she was well aware that it was a bad habit but when she got a bit too nervous or worried she just couldn't help it.

"Oh, come on, love," Grace said, trying to be supportive. "It's really not that bad."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Actually, I rather like them this way."

"Really?" Clarity asked, uncertainty evident in her tone. She looked around the room at her family and the Doctor, searching for a sign that they were lying just to make her feel better.

"Blue is your color." Ryan shrugged. He was surprised Clarity was taking her eye color change so well.

"Look at it this way sweetheart. They make those fancy color changing contacts so if your missing your old blue you can just pop those in and you'll be back to normal." Graham told her sitting back down at the table

...

"Dez, you see that car up ahead?" Yaz nodded to a brown corolla that was drifting and swerving slightly as it drove. A clear sign that the person behind the wheel was drunk driving.

"Yeah, sure do...oh! And look who just blew a red light." Dez scowled flipping the siren on the two now pursuing the reckless driver.

"He's not pullin' over. Want me to call it in?" Her hand hovering over the radio.

"No," Dez replied her glare deepening, a map of Sheffield buzzing in her mind. She turned the car down a side street abruptly causing Yaz to grip the dash tightly as her body lurched due to the harsh movement.

"Whoa!" Yaz grunted as she braced herself against the dash. "Damnit Dez, a little warning next time! Where are you even going!? He's back that way." Yaz jabbed a thumb back down the way they had just came.

"Traffic was going to get too heavy. Parkway's a nightmare this time of day. We'll cut him off up ahead. Just hang on and trust me." Dez ordered her friend not sparing her a glance her eyes staying glued to the road ahead of her.

"What is with you today?" Yaz wondered aloud, she couldn't stop the question from slipping out.

"Nothing. Now shut up. I need to concentrate." Dez snapped as she continued to drive. Yaz groaned in annoyance but did as Dez instructed. The last thing she wanted to do was distract Dez from her task and cause her to crash or hit something.

Dez tore down side streets the siren blaring loud and crisp through the silent morning. A cat who had been sleeping soundly on a set of trash cans bolted awake and hissed slashing in the cop cars direction angered at the fact that it's slumber had been interrupted as it whizzed by.

The police car zipped down the street, effectively cutting the corolla off, as the brown car swerved to a halt, nearly hitting a fire hydrant on the sidewalk. Dez promptly got out of the police car, squaring her shoulders as she approached the other vehicle. She couldn't do much, but she knew she could do this at least. She was an officer of the law, and she had worked hard to earn her badge. She had worked hard to get here. This was the one and only thing she wouldn't, couldn't screw up.

Deserey tapped on the window of the corolla, getting the attention of the driver, as Yaz got out of the police vehicle a few seconds after.

Hesitantly the man inside rolled down his window. "Problem officer?"

"Are you injured sir?" Deserey questioned.

"No, perfectly fine. Am I free to go? I'm late for an appointment." The man slurred.

It took everything in Deserey not to slam her head on the hood of his damn car. He was drunk alright. It was a miracle she kept her composure. "License and registration please." Deserey replied not answering the man's question.

"Uh, yes of course." The man nodded searching for his wallet digging through his trousers in search of his license. Once that was procured he reached over to the glove box and popped it open searching for his registration. He passed both items to Deserey with shaky hands.

"Dez! Everything alright!?" Yaz called to her partner.

"Yup, going...oh you have got to be joking." Deserey Looked at the dark skinned man in front of her, then back to the license and picture, before back to the man in front of her.

"Something wrong?" The man questioned nervously. He knew this was bad. They could book him for any number of things right now.

"Dez, what's wrong? They stolen or expired?" Yaz asked taking the papers from her. Her eyes widened when she saw the name on the license and car. She now realized exactly why her partner was so out of it. The name read Aaron Sinclair.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to have any relation to a Ryan Sinclair would you?" Yaz questioned.

The man looked at her in surprise. "He's my son. Do you know him? You both look to be about his age. Are one of you his girlfriend?"

"Out of the car. You're under arrest." Dez snapped. That was the last straw. Her patience was totally exhausted now. She was so sick and tired of this damn family. She wanted some distance not to meet another one of them.

"For what? Asking a question?" The elder Sinclair objected leaning away from the door.

"Just exit the car, sir. Don't make this difficult. Things will be much easier if you cooperate." Dez ordered.

"Not til you tell me what I'm being charged with." Aaron Sinclair replied stubbornly.

"Yaz?" Dez questioned looking to her partner to back her up. Yaz nodded looking at the car and the damage done to the fire hydrant.

"Driving under the influence, damage of public property, reckless endangerment of the public, and transport of open alcohol canisters." Yaz listed. "If you cooperate now we won't have to add resisting arrest to that list."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Dez told him.

...

The phone rang in the Sinclair's kitchen.

"I'll get it." Grace sighed rising up from the table grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Grace questioned into the receiver everyone watching the woman as she talked. "Yes, this is she." Grace nodded along.

"Who is it Nan?" Ryan hissed lowly.

"Oh, is it Yaz or Dez?" The Doctor questioned.

"Shh..." Clarity whispered to the Doctor placing her finger on her own lips.

"Oh sorry, that was a bit rude wasn't it?" The Doctor asked the group of humans around her.

"Lower your voice, Doc." Graham spoke softly.

"What?" Grace demanded her polite tone soured in anger. The Doctor frowned at that.

"I don't think that calls going well..." The Doctor muttered.

"Uh...no, I'll be at the station in a half hour. Thanks." Grace hung up the phone slamming it down on the table shaking her head.

"Nan? What's wrong?" Ryan asked in concern.

"You're father's gotten himself arrested." Grace shook her head.

"Oh, that's not good." The Doctor muttered.

"What he do now?" Ryan asked crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Doesn't matter. I've gotta go bail him out." Grace sighed pulling on her scarf.

"What for?" Ryan bristled. "Let him deal with it himself. He can rot for all I care."

"You don't mean that. He's still your father. You never turn your back on family, Ryan." The Doctor told him. What she wouldn't give to see her family again. Especially her beloved granddaughter. She would probably have a laugh at her being a woman this go around.

"Yeah, well tell that to him." Ryan replied. "He gave up on me first. I'm just returning the favor."

"You all coming? Or staying?" Grace questioned grabbing her pocket book making sure she still had checks to post bail.

"Coming," the Doctor announced, seemingly on behalf of everyone in the room. She stood abruptly, looking determined even if the issue didn't seem that much of a big deal. It still promised an adventure, and that was something she would never pass up.

"Yeah, it'll be good to get out of the house." Clarity agreed. "Maybe after we can even go shopping."

"Shopping?" The Doctor questioned in confusion. "What for?"

"For you, I know you're an alien and everything but even you need a change of clothes. You can't stay in that raggedy suit forever." Clarity told her

"Raggedy? I'll have you know I pull off raggedy just fine thank you. I think this is my second best. Although that time I was a man." The Doctor recalled thinking of her eleventh incarnation. Memories of Amelia and Rory racing through her mind. Her ponds, her River, and now it seemed as if she had a Springs.

"Whatever, Let's just go." Ryan sighed getting up from his chair. The Sinclairs and the Doctor made their way out to the car, Grace, Ryan, and Graham got into their respective seats but the Doctor and Clarity had yet to get in the vehicle.

"Hey, where are you going?" The Doctor asked with a frown when Clarity went to get in the backseat to sit between Ryan and Graham. She would have gone in before Ryan, but the Doctor's hold on her hand prevented her from doing so.

"To sit in the back. There are enough seats now. We don't have to double up anymore." Clarity told her. The Doctor resisted the sudden urge to pout, nodding her head. "Right yes, of course, silly me. Carry on, Springs."

With that said the Doctor and Clarity got into their respective seats. Grace starting the car, pulling out onto the road driving down to the police station a moment later.

When they arrived, Deserey and Yaz were waiting for them. Ryan huffed and marched straight up to them, steam practically pouring from his ears, as he addressed the ladies. "You arrested my dad?" he asked haughtily.

Dez rolled her eyes, clearly still in a bit of a mood herself. "Don't give me that," she hissed back at him. "He was breaking the law! We were just doing our job!"

"Well, you know what I think?" Ryan sneered back. "I think you just have it in for this family, because you don't like Clarity!"

"What? Do I look like some petty high school girl?" Dez glared at him, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm an officer of the law! It's my job to uphold the law and enforce it, and if someone breaks it, I take them in! Nothing personal. Just the job."

Ryan rolled his eyes, huffing indignantly. "Yeah, right. Just the job," he grumbled bitterly.

"Please don't fight you guys." Clarity requested stepping between them. The lights in the station flickering and dimming as Clarity frowned. The last thing Clarity needed was for Ryan to lose his temper in the middle of a police station. She knew Ryan would never hit a woman but still.

"Here too?" The Doctor muttered as she looked around, frowning at the lights above them. What was going on?

"What's here too?" Yaz questioned.

"Uh, Yaz how long have your lights been all flickerish?" The Doctor asked her.

"Now that you mention it, that is weird. They weren't like this until you all showed up." Yaz told her thinking back to earlier in the day.

"Well, you can forget that vacation to Aruba Graham." Grace sighed returning to the group having paid her son's bail. "Did you two have to charge him with so many offenses?"

"Sorry about that, I wrote them all down before we knew who he was." Yaz apologized.

"Yaz, we can't be lenient even with friends- which we aren't- that's how police corruption starts." Dez reminded her partner.

"Would it kill you to not be such a bitch for one second?" Ryan snapped at Dez.

"Excuse me?" Deserey demanded. She glared at him with ferocity, her eyes becoming as sharp as a knife's blade, her facial expressions becoming cold as stone.

"You heard me." Ryan glared crossing his arms neither of the two backing down in their argument both tempers blazing. "Since the moment we met you've been hatin on my cousin, and now your just using me dad now to continue your little hate fest."

"Grow up, Sinclair. The last thing I wanted was to arrest your damn father." Dez promised leaning forwards slightly. "Now get out of me station. I've got work to do."

"Whatever." Ryan replied turning on his heel storming out.

"Ry! Wait up!" Clarity called. "Uh, nice seeing you two again." Clarity waved goodbye to Yaz and Dez before racing off after her cousin. Leaving the Doctor, Grace and Graham behind to wait for Aaron. As soon as the two cousins left out the door the lighting in the station returned to normal.

"Whoa, okay, now that was freaky." Yaz frowned.

"That ain't coincidence is it, Doc?" Graham questioned frowning forlornly looking after the direction his granddaughter had gone.

The Doctor shook her head, looking a bit concerned. "No, Graham, I don't think it is. But I'm not sure what it means yet.."

"What's taking that boy so long?" Grace demanded looking back at the double doors. Was her son dragging his feet?

"I could go check if you like." Yaz offered.

"That would be great, thank you Yazhmin." Grace nodded adjusting her purse. Something didn't feel right.

"Something wrong Grace?" The Doctor asked her.

"My son has a habit of skipping out on us. Ever since Ryan's mum died he's just pulled himself further and further away. He hasn't even been taking care of Ryan. That boy's suffering just as much as he is and he's got the nerve to up and leave." Grace explained. "He probably knows I'm going to scold him proper."

"Oh, I see." The Doctor frowned immediately understanding Ryan's distaste towards his father. The Doctor didn't like the sound of Aaron Sinclair. She didn't like it one bit.

"Grace, sorry I've got bad news." Yaz told her as she walked back to where they were standing.

"Let me guess, he snuck out the back didn't he?" Graham questioned, an angry but unsuprised tone to his voice.

"'Fraid so." Yaz nodded.

"Bloody git." Dez muttered under her breath. What kind of man sneaks out the back way when his family is right here with open arms? Why take all that love and support for granted? They had come to bail him out and this is how he repaid them? The thought made her seeth in anger. How dare he treat them that way! Sure, Deserey hadn't been acting like the polietest woman ever towards them, but she wasn't their family. He was. How dare that man take his family for granted! If she had a family like them... Deserey shook her head, forcing the thought from her head. She didn't really need to be thinking like that right now.

"Well, no sense in standing around here then. Better go find Ry and Clari. Dez, Yaz you coming?" Grace questioned.

"Oh, we would but our shift isn't over with. We'll catch up later though." Yaz promised.

"Both of you?" The Doctor questioned looking at Dez. Sure, she was a bit moody, but the Doctor could see potential in this human. She wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

"Yeah, fine." Dez shrugged. She didn't really want to, but everyone else was already planning to meet up; and she already looked ruder than necessary, so she didn't want to be the odd one out again.

"Right then, let's get a shift on. Yaz, Dez, see you later." The Doctor nodded at them before running out the doors her sonic in front of her and whirring. Graham and Grace racing after her.

"Doc! Where are you going?" Graham called after her.

"To find Clarity and Ryan." The Doctor replied as if it were obvious.

"They're sitting in the car, love." Grace told her gesturing to the car where Clarity was sitting with Ryan in the backseat. The male teen was hunched over in his seat and Clarity hugged him tightly rubbing his upper back with her hand.

"Oh, wow, I thought they would've...nevermind not important." The Doctor shook the thought away. Right. New friends means new rules. The Doctor walked to the back seat sliding in the car sitting next to Clarity. Graham and Grace getting in the front seat and passenger seat respectively.

"He ain't coming is he?" Ryan questioned.

"He snuck out." Graham told him with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." Grace told her grandson with tired eyes. How many times had they had this conversation?

"Yeah, me too." Ryan agreed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll stop running eventually." The Doctor spoke up.

"Oh, what would you know? Have you even got family?" Ryan inquired his anger directed more at his father than the timelady.

"No. Lost them a long time ago." The Doctor replied memories of all her past companions racing through her mind. Susan, Ace, Melanie, Peri, Vislor, Tegan, Nysa, Adric, Romana,Leela, Harry, Jo, Mike, Liz, John, Alistair, Zoe, Victoria, Jamie, Polly, Ben, Dodo, Katarina, Steven, Vicki, Barbara, Ian, Sarah Jane, Donna, Nardole, Bill, Clara, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Rose, Amy, Rory, River, even Missy. All lost companions she had traveled with over the years. Lost but never forgotten...

"How do you cope with that?" Ryan questioned giving the alien a sideway glance.

"I carry them with me," the Doctor told him solemnly. Her voice was calm and smooth, as she thought fondly of the ones she had lost, the people, human and time lord alike, that she had come to think of as family. "What they would have thought and said and done. Make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me."

"That's beautiful, Love." Grace nodded her head in appreciation.

"Thank you, Grace." The Doctor smiled lightly. Clarity smiled at the Doctor taking the alien's hand in hers. In the same instant the street lights all flicked on, on their side of the street.

"Okay, it is way too bright out for them to be turning those on." Ryan shook his head at the waste of electricity. It was still only noon for crying out loud.

"I don't think it's the city doing this. Look it's only on our side." Graham pointed out.

"Is it really?" Grace questioned craning her neck trying to look behind her. When she did so, she realized that her husband was correct. The lights were, indeed, only shining on their side of the road.

The Doctor looked at the human who held her hand. She still looked human, apart from her eyes which were now insanely bright. They were an abnormal blue, but the doctor quite liked the new color. They reminded her of the Stars. Her eyes even almost seemed to be glowing, no wait, they were glowing. That wasn't just a trick of the light shining through the car window. Only the blue part of her iris had lit up.

"Clarity, don't panic, but I think you're the one who's been causin' these weird electrical issues."

Hello all! Sparkle here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it with Elsie. We're almost done with the first episode so that's exciting. But anyways I won't ramble for too long, I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading this story, voting and especially commenting. All your comments inspire us to write more and continue on with this story. We love hearing your thoughts and appreciate all the feedback you give. Without further ado here are some questions for you to answer.

1\. What did you think of this chapter?

2\. Do you like how we added in Ryan's dad?

3\. Thoughts on Dez this chapter?

4\. What do you think of Clarity's lil electric problem. Think that's all she can do or is this just the start?

5\. Do you like Ed Sheeran?

6\. Are you shipping anyone? If so who? And why?

7\. Who would win in a fight? A wooden door or a diamond wall?

8\. Favorite sonic device of the Doctor's?

9\. If the Doctor could see their future self what do you think their reactions would be?

10\. Who would win in a fight a weeping angel or wilf with a paintball gun?

11\. What's your favorite alien species on Doctor who?

12\. If only idiots carry knives, but the Doctor carries a spoon then why is she still an idiot herself? Also what does that make people who carry forks?

13\. What season has the best intro?

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell us!


	6. Disasters

Annnnd we are back! How y'all doin? Ya miss us? Cause we sure missed you!

Really sorry we took so long in getting this chapter up, but we've both been very busy in our personal lives and working hard on other projects.

Hopefully this was worth the wait though. Enjoy!

"W-What? But that's crazy! How can I be-I mean..." Clarity shook her head struggling to come up with the right words her hand slipping out of the Doctor's in surprise. "How is that even possible? I-I feel normal, well a bit tingly but I just thought that was because Zappy gave me a thorough shocking." The street lights dimmed and began to flicker. The light directly above them started to spark in addition to its flickering.

"We still have no idea what Zappy did to you but it was definitely more than just a shock. I've scanned you with my sonic already and it still turns up human. If I just had my Tardis I could run a better diagnostic and figure out whatever's going on with you." The Doctor replied pulling out her sonic again but the device didn't seem to work right, and flickered like the lighting outside the car. "To tell you the truth I don't even fully understand Stenza technology all that well yet." At Clarity's frightened look the Doctor quickly added onto her sentence. "But I'll figure it out. I promise, I'll fix this, Clarity."

"Well, we have to think of something fast, love." Grace told her. "It's getting bad out there."

"Yes, right I just need a moment to think." The Doctor replied scratching her head. Clarity was the key to all of this that was simple, but what was it that made all these electrical issues change? The lights were shining bright as can be a minute ago and now they were a flickering sparking mess. They were flickering back at the precinct, and back at the house a light had exploded across the way. But what was Clarity doing in those instances? What had changed about her? Could it-no no, there was no way, but then again maybe depending on the type of person Clarity was...

As the Doctor became lost in her thoughts so did Clarity. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and it didn't show any signs of slowing as she started to silently panic about the situation. After All there was only so long one could go without panicking in a situation like hers. She couldn't be causing all this. She just couldn't be. It was impossible. People didn't just cause lighting problems like this, and even if they did Clarity would have thought they would know how the hell they were doing it but she didn't.

What had Zappy done to her? Saved her life? Sure, but at what cost? To live out her days as some electric freak? She looked at her eyes in the rear view mirror observing that they were glowing. Clarity bit her lip, her hand felt extra tingly all of a sudden she looked down and let out a barely audible gasp as she saw small wisps of lightning gliding across her palm. She turned her palm over holding it up to eye level only to see if it was the same on the other side of her hand but that quickly turned into a deadly mistake.

A burst of lightning shot out from a street light hitting a nearby tree branch that hung over the road across the street. The branch made a sickening crack before it crashed down onto the street splitting from the tree. Not a moment later a silver Honda sped down the road, unfortunately the driver had been texting and didn't look up until it was too late. The car barely slowing before it slammed into the burning tree. The airbags inside the car deploying.

"Oh my God!" Ryan yelled jumping in surprise. Clarity let out a horrified shriek slamming both her hands over her mouth her eyes wide in terror. All of the lights shattering on their side of the road glass and sparks raining down around them.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor asked the group of humans shaken from her thoughts by the sudden danger.

"Call 911" Grace told her grandkids, the young ones were always good with phones and she trusted them to get it done, immediately jumping out of the car to go check on the injured person inside. She was a nurse after all.

"Clarity, stay here, everything's going to be alright, I'm going to go help Grace then I'll be right back and we can get all this under control yeah? Okay.." The Doctor patted her arm reassuringly before jumping out the car.

Clarity went to take out her phone to dial 911 but the minute it touched her hand the lightning that was on Clarity's palm surged into her phone it sparked, the screen cracked, and Clarity dropped it to the car floor as it caught fire.

Ryan cursed quickly stamping on it to put out the flame as Clarity drew her knees up to her chest the floors carpet now singed with the phone's shape.

"You were due for an upgrade anyways sweetheart." Graham told her trying to lessen her worry. "Don't worry we'll get you a new one later."

"Ry, I-I can't-" Clarity shook her head helplessly looking down at her now broken phone her hands trembling as she gestured to the device.

"I know I've got it." Ryan nodded but frowned when he realized his phone was still reformatted. "Uh, Graham, got your phone on you?"

Graham shook his head paling. "Left it at the house. You two always got yours didn't think I'd need it."

"Ugh, The stations right there. Why aren't the cops coming out didn't they hear that?" Ryan wondered craning his head leaning over Clarity to see out the window towards the station.

"I don't think they can." The Graham realized as he saw the cops inside all crowded near the door. Yaz and Dez at the front of it all.

"What?" Clarity asked sliding over to where the Doctor had been sitting moments prior. Ryan scooching after her looking over her shoulder. The three watching as officers crowded around the doors trying to open them but the doors wouldn't budge. "We've got to help them get out of there!"

"Clarity wait!" Ryan yelled but the brunette was already out of car dashing across the street. Ryan shook his head leaping out after her. "You comin?" He hollered back to Graham over his shoulder.

Graham sighed tiredly as he got out of the car. As he walked briskly across the street towards the station Graham surveyed the damage his granddaughter had accidentally caused. Shattered streetlights, downed power line, broken tree, trapped cops, and one reckless driver injured, though Graham didn't think that last one really counted. It was that person's fault for texting instead of paying attention to the road. To think he thought yesterday was worrying. Today was far more so.

"Yaz! Dez! Hang on we're going to get you all out!" Clarity yelled through the glass as Ryan and herself tugged fruitlessly at the doors. Clarity tried to wedged her fingers in between the doors but the space was too thin. If anything the doors just resisted harder.

"I got an idea." Ryan nodded sprinting back to the car opening up the trunk pulling out a crowbar. He grinned twirling it in his hand before sprinting back to the station doors. He wedged the crowbar between the doors in an attempt to pry them open. Graham got on the other side to help him, Clarity watching on her hands clasped together as she hoped this would work.

The crow bar slipped in between the doors and just when they thought it was going to work the crow bar snapped in two sending Ryan and Graham falling onto their backs on the sidewalk. Dez went scrambling back stumbling over her own two feet as she narrowly dodged the piece of crowbar as it came her way only strangely the two pieces went flying back to the door the moment it slammed closed again. The two pieces slightly melted where it broke off metal goop dropping to the floor.

"Graham! Ryan! Are you two okay!?" The Doctor rushed over the clatter of metal gaining her attention. The sight of her new human family lying on the ground not in the car combined with Clarity's obviously worried and frazzled state was enough to make the Doctor race over.

"Yeah, fine Doc, but the cops are trapped and we haven't got anymore phones to call an ambulance or fire department, anyone really." Graham answered the blonde woman.

"Have they tried the back door?" The Doctor wondered. "The one Ryan's dad skipped out of?"

"Broke the damn thing when he bolted." Dez snapped from the other side.

"You can't prove that." Ryan glared even though he knew it was more than likely to be true.

"Not yet just have to play back the cctv footage." Dez replied.

"Is now really the time Dez? We've got to get out of here." Yaz told her beginning to feel claustrophobic. All her fellow officers were crowding to close around her. She did her best to focus her attention on the outside where the others were standing. "Do you know what's causing all this?"

"Uh, more of a who than a what but it wasn't intentional." The Doctor informed the officers.

"You didn't.." Yaz breathed out looking to Clarity.

Clarity mouthed the word sorry guilt clear in her eyes and Dez had to resist the urge to groan because of course it was her doing all this. She should have known.

"Just hold on a minute, let's have a look." The doctor pointed to the metal framing the doors. "The metal framing of each door has an opposite charge. They've magnetized together no wonder they won't open."

"I-I did that?" Clarity asked her voice small and fragile. She looked down at her hands her fingers curling over her palms.

"Yes, you did." The Doctor told her grimly. "It's not your fault, well actually maybe it is, but not really."

"Who cares if it's her fault. How do we unmagnetize em?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, right sorry but uh, oh. Oh, Looks like we're not gonna get the chance. Out of the way." The Doctor ushered the Sinclair O'Brian fam off to the side away from the door. Deserey having un-holstered her weapon aiming it at the glass.

She could hear officers shouting behind her a panic starting to set in as the captain tried to calm everyone down to no avail. There was an emergency outside that they couldn't respond too. Hell they were an emergency themselves. If they couldn't open the doors then Deserey was making her own way out of this station. Once Deserey was sure no one was in her line of fire she pulled the trigger firing four consecutive shots at the four corners of the glass in the metal frame. The bullets stuck to the metal side of the doors and the glass shattered down into little pieces.

"Dez." Yaz scolded but the relieved smile on her face at being freed told a different story. She gratefully walked out of empty window space.

"Your welcome no need to thank me. That lot was takin too long talkin." Deserey defended her actions.

"How's the driver?" Deserey asked Grace as she walked over to the group.

"A bit shaken up, but no serious injuries save for a nasty concussion and a broken arm. Got real lucky that one. If he had been a few inches to the right he would have been skewered straight in the throat by a branch. I put his arm in a makeshift sling but you lot should still call an ambulance." Grace told her. Dez nodded directing her fellow officers over to the crash site. Some blocking off both sides of the road with their cop cars and barricades to stop people from driving towards the downed tree and two more officers going to take a statement from the injured driver and stay with him til the paramedics arrive.

"Hang on back up a minute, the guys fine and that's great, but Clarity's the cause of all this. How does she make it stop?" Ryan questioned.

"That's a very good question Ryan." The Doctor told him with a nod of her head holding up her right hand sticking it up in the air. Oh yes, that was much too staticky. Definitely had to fix that.

"And?" Graham pressed leaning forwards into their impromptu huddle. His worry for his granddaughter spiking. Clarity wasn't saying it but he could see in her eyes how truly scared she was. He wished he could put himself in her place, to make whatever negative emotions she had stirring inside her go away but he couldn't. All the man could do was stand here and watch her struggle with all this.

"I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor replied. "But giving it my best guess, these powers are somehow linked to Clarity's emotions. Negative emotions like worry, panic, and the like make street lights explode and lights flicker while positive emotions like happiness make the lights increase in brightness. Just a theory until I can get a better scan and run some tests."

"So what you're saying is we just need to keep Clarity in a good mood if we want to keep stuff like this from happening?" Yaz asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Clarity to be in a bad mood," Dez mumbled under her breathe.

"God forbid you're ever in a good one yourself." Ryan replied having heard her muttered reply. "Would it kill you to lighten up?"

Before Dez could respond the police captain's commanding yell gave her pause.

"Dunet!" The captain called the officers name and Clarity couldn't help but flinch back at the murderous tone.

"Captain." Deserey answered in reply careful to keep her tone as neutral as she could. Which was very difficult for her, considering she was prone mouthing off quite frequently. The captain had threatened to fire her more than once because of it, so she needed to be careful now.

"What the hell was that stunt back there?" The Captain demanded.

"Stunt sir?" Deserey feigned confusion but it was quite obvious that he was referring to the now shot out glass doors.

"Don't play smart with me. You know damn well what I'm talking about." The captain glared down at her. "You endangered civilians discharging your weapon like that."

"I endangered them? Are...are you kidding me? I was getting us all out so we could get a handle on this situation." Dez couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd gotten them all out. She hadn't endangered anyone either, but this man had the gall to accuse her of putting people in danger? She had noticed it the moment the crowbar broke and stuck itself to the door. As soon as the Doctor has confirmed her suspicions she had known what needed to be done. The two doors were turned into giant magnets courtesy of Clarity. Bullets were metal so Deserey figured that they would stick to the magnets which they did.

"Watch your tone." The captain warned the highly irritated woman.

"Please sir, she was just trying to-"

"Khan, stay out of this." The captain snapped and Yaz shrank back muttering a "yes sir." She wanted to defend Dez really she did but this time she wasn't sure if she could.

"Gun and badge." The captain held out his hand to Deserey.

"What? Hang on you're firing her!?" The Doctor protested speaking up. "You can't do that!"

"Ma'am this is official police business. Please step away." The captain replied.

"Yeah right well I'm-I'm-" The Doctor shoved her hand in her pocket fully prepared to whip out her psychic paper. She grit her teeth, her nose scrunching as she realized her psychic paper was still on the Tardis. "I'm an idiot ugh I really hate empty pockets. You still can't just fire her!"

"Excuse me, um mr. police captain sir, all do respect but this really really isn't her fault." Clarity spoke up.

"Miss, this isn't your concern either." The captain let out an annoyed sigh. Dez held back a groan they were all just making this so much worse for her. "Officer Khan, please escort these people away and take their statements of this incident."

"Right away, sir." Yaz nodded guiding the group of civilians away despite their protests.

"Is he really going to fire her?" Ryan asked Yaz as they walked down the street now out of earshot.

"I don't know. Don't think so. Dez is hot headed at times, her temper can get the better of her but she gets the job done more efficiently than most officers around here. She'll probably only get a weeks suspension if she's lucky."

"Am I going to get arrested?" Clarity asked the sudden thought dawning on her.

Yaz looked to her in confusion. "What? No, why would you ask that?"

"Well because the tree, and the street lights, then the guy and you all were trapped and-" Clarity attempted to point to everything all at once. The street lights near them all flickering as she started to panic.

"Easy now, there's no way to really prove it was you. Nobody knows about all this alien business except for us and Dez. This is all just going to go down in the books as some freak accident." Yaz told her taking out her notepad

"Just take a deep breathe love. We don't need anymore street lights blowin up and we're all not shielded by a car this go around." Grace Instructed her granddaughter.

Clarity did as she was told closing her eyes. She tried to think of something happy to calm herself down. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the Doctor's hand in hers. The blonde woman smiling proudly at her. "Better?"

"Better." Clarity nodded in reply the street lights calming along with Clarity.

"Now then let's make up a believable story shall we?" Yaz suggested. The six of them all crafting a tale about what had happened, careful to avoid key details like who the doctor was, and Clarity causing all the destruction.

"So everything we saw, everything we've lied to people about, is this normal for you?" Grace wondered. The way the woman was so calm about all this made Grace think all this craziness was an average day for this alien woman.

"I'm just a traveller. Sometimes I see things need fixin'. I do what I can. I would fix Clarity except, right now, I'm a traveller without a ship. I stayed too long. I should get back to finding my I can get you back to normal." The timelord tapped Clarity's nose making her giggle and smile. The first real smile she's had since the whole mess started.

The other three humans nodded. Though, it was clear that they didn't quite understand a word that the Doctor had just said. This was all still very new and confusing to them all.

Not a second later Dez stormed past them all now wearing her civilian clothes.

"Dez! How'd it go?" Yaz rushed to stop her.

"Tell you in a bloody month!" Dez snapped in reply ripping her arm out of Yaz grip storming off towards her parked car.

"Guess her talk with the captain didn't go over too well." Graham noted.

Yaz winced watching her go. "No it didn't, she got a month suspension."

"That's an L." Ryan frowned feeling bad for her. "At least she doesn't have to wear that damn uniform for a while. Must be nice to be in her own clothes again."

"That reminds me, can I just say Doctor you really need to get out of those clothes." Yaz told the timelady.

"Right, yeah." The Doctor looked down nodding at her raggedy ensemble now even dirtier because of that whole mess with the tree. As much as she had loved this suit it was time for a change. "It's been a long time since I bought women's clothes."

Ryan laughed a bit at her comment as Graham smiled all too knowingly at what was about to occur.

"Lucky for you, you've got us with you." Grace grinned gesturing between herself and her granddaughter. Pulling Clarity in for a side hug which the abnormally blue eyed girl returned. "If there's one thing us two like doin it's shopping."

"Oh do I have to go?" Ryan complained sensing where this conversation was leading.

"We're all going. Family bonding." Graham told him.

"Would you like to come with us, Yaz?" The Doctor grinned.

"Uh," Yaz looked down at her notepad back to the station then back to where Dez had stormed off. Dez had been her ride this morning, and there was no way she was calling her mom when she was so busy with that fancy new hotel job.

"Yeah, just give me five minutes to change and get this filed."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned grabbing Clarity's hand in hers. The Graham O'Brien family walking to their car. Everyone got situated Clarity once again sitting in the Doctor's lap in the front seat to make room for Yaz. The drive to the thrift store was relatively quick. Ryan already dreading the shopping trip that would no doubt turn into three hours if Clarity and his Gran got their way.

Grace parked the car in a relatively close spot to the shop. Clarity barely waited for the car to be put in park before she was leaping out of the car tugging the Doctor with her the time lady struggling to keep up with the human's rush of excitement. She guessed she really did love shopping.

Clarity opened the store's door the little bell ringing giving away their arrival. "Hannah! Hey! How's it going?" Clarity greeted the store owner who was sat by the register unloading boxes.

"A little slow but that's usual this time of day. Who's your friend?" Hannah asked as she folded a t shirt.

"This is the Doctor. She needs some clothes." Clarity told her.

"I can see that." The shop girl laughed. "Just give me a shout if you need anything."

"You know I will." Clarity replied as Hannah went to go hang up some shirts on an empty rack.

"A thrift shop really?" Yaz frowned as she looked around the rest of the gang finally catching up. The bell ringing as they all went in.

"Don't knock it til you try it." Grace replied as she waved hello to Hannah. "They're very affordable."

"Not to mention this is the best thrift shop in the history of thrift shops!" Clarity replied over her shoulder. "C'mon then, lets have a look around Doctor."

The women all flitted around the store as fast as humming birds pulling out different clothes for the doctor to try. Ryan and Graham even tried to contribute a bit. Although the doctor nearly told Ryan to shove off when he pulled out a dress. The doctor wasn't ready for that yet.

"Oh, come look at these love!" Grace called Clarity over to a glass display case. Clarity skipped over the Doctor following beside her. Clarity gasped in awe as she gazed inside.

"Earrings?" The Doctor asked as she peered in the case. "That's right girls wear earrings don't they?"

"They sure do." Hannah replied walking over. "See any you like?"

"Ah, I don't have my ears pierced." The Doctor shook her head rubbing at her ear with her spare hand.

"That's alright, I do piercings on the side. It only takes a minute. I did Grace's last year. I promise I'll do a good job." Hannah held up a gunlike device.

"I don't know.." The Doctor replied a bit unsure. She had just got this body. Did she really want to pierce it?

"Doctor, look at this one." Clarity pointed to an earring in the case. Stars huddled around the top clustering together a chain swooping down to conjoin them to two mismatched hands.

"The one with the different color hands?" The Doctor asked wondering if she was eyeing the right one.

"Yeah," Clarity nodded with a bit of a shy smile. "It makes me think of you."

It took one look from Clarity's shining blue eyes and the Doctor decided. "Hannah I'd like an ear pierced. Just the one."

"I can do that. Which one?" Hannah asked as she put the earring in the gun.

"Left." The Doctor replied. Hannah nodded and set to work swabbing the correct ear with antiseptic. She marked it then positioned the piercing device at her ear. "Ready?"

"Yeah, all set." The Doctor nodded closing her eyes her grip on Clarity's hand tightening. "Aand done." Hannah said clipping the top part of the earring onto her ear. "What do you think Doctor...oh I don't think Clarity told me your name." Hannah realized as she held up a mirror.

"Just call me the Doctor. Everyone does." The Doctor replied. "Love the earring. Thanks for calling us over Gra-Oh don't move. You've got a frog stuck on your ear. I didn't think the robo frog rebellion would come about now."

Grace laughed. "Oh you are funny. It's just an earring like yours. I like frogs." Grace explained before turning in Graham's direction. "What do you think love!?"

"Looks great!" Graham called squinting his eyes.

"You can't see it from way over there!" Grace accused with a playful glare.

"Yeah right coming." Graham passed the clothes he was holding over to Ryan who shot him an annoyed look. "Back in a sec, mate."

"Looks beautiful." Graham kissed his wife's cheek once he got over to her.

"You gonna get one too, Clarity?" The Doctor asked noting the way Clarity was staring at the glass case.

"Yeah, Just don't know which one I want. I'm torn between three of them." Clarity told her.

"Which ones? Maybe I can help." The Doctor suggested.

"It's between that wirey silver one with the blue flower, the crystally one that looks like constellations and that blue wire cancer sign."

"Why do you want that last one?" The Doctor wondered lost. The others were much prettier.

"Cause of Grandad." Clarity nodded her head towards her grandad. Before he could get any sympathetic looks thrown his way Graham spoke up.

"Oh, well, I, erm I had cancer, and, er Well, strictly speaking, I'm still in remission.

Three years gone." Graham told the doctor.

"And, I was his chemo nurse, that's where we met and fell in love." Grace grinned.

"So, by rights, I I shouldn't even be here." Graham explained. Grace swatted him in the chest.

"Oi! That's enough of talk like that outta you. I'm keepin you for the rest of my days have you got that?"

Graham smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Anyways, you pick whatever one you want sweetheart. You deserve it you've had a day."

"Yeah but I still don't know which one." Clarity bit her bottom lip studying the three of them. "Doctor, which one do you think?"

"I think you should pick whatever one's tugging at your heart the most." The Doctor replied not wanting to make the choice for her.

"Hmm," Clarity looked at the earrings before she smiled making her decision. "I want that one Hannah."

"I thought you were going to pick that one." Hannah passed the earring to her. Clarity putting the blue cancer sign in her ear.

"Good choice." The Doctor smiled.

"Hey, Your new earrings are great and all but are you going to try any of this on?" Yaz asked as she and Ryan struggled to hold up the many clothing items that had been thrown at them.

"I suppose I should. I don't even know what size I am." The Doctor realized.

"You better. Things can look very different on a hanger than on a person." Grace advised.

"Okay you go try what we picked out already and if you find something you like come out and show us." Clarity told the Doctor as she pushed the time lady behind the turquoise curtains in the back Ryan and Yaz setting the clothes down before stepping out grateful to have the heavy load out of their arms.

This was one of Clarity's favorite things about shopping. Most people tended to buy clothes. A shirt here, a pair of jeans there, maybe a dress if they were feeling fancy, but not Clarity. No, Clarity bought outfits. Major difference. She firmly believed clothing should reflect who you are. What you wear is just as much a part of your identity as how you style your hair. It's like wearable personality. Someone should be able to take one look at you and be able to say yeah it suits you.

"Er, not that." The Doctor threw clothing item after clothing item out of the changing room as she went through them all. "Not that. that! Ah! Not that."

Ryan rubbed at his head tapping around on his still reformatted phone as if that would get it back to normal. Not that it was doing much good. He was bored out of his mind. He wished the Doctor would just pick something already.

"Yes, now that's what I want!" The Doctor's excited voice called from behind the curtain. She threw them open and her new outfit was revealed.

"That's what you're going with?" Yaz asked exchanging a look with Ryan.

"Yup." The Doctor nodded.

"I think she pulls it off. Not many people can actually pull off rainbow." Clarity smiled feeling as if the ensemble fit her perfectly. She thought of the woman's sonic how it shined like the sun when it glowed, kind of like the woman herself had glowed when she had fallen. After all what happens when the storm goes away and the sun comes out? It makes a rainbow.

"Thank you, Clarity. Now does anybody got any cash?" The Doctor asked. "Empty pockets."

Ryan nodded to Yaz to pay. Yaz shrugged. It was a thrift shop. Wouldn't be much.

"Are you going to make them bigger on the inside?" Clarity asked her.

"Yes, when I get the chance. Oh that reminds me, I've been thinking about my you think you guys might be able to help me?" The Doctor asked.

"Course, But first you could use a quick haircut." Grace told the Doctor.

"Isn't it short enough?" The Doctor asked in confusion as Clarity and Grace led The Doctor across the street to the salon.

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham dividing the price between them. "Thanks Hannah." They all thanked her leaving the store.

"Hey, Yaz is that Dez's car?" Ryan pointed to the vehicle parked across the way in front of the salon.

"Oh, she is not gonna be happy." Yaz sighed. "Let's go."

"Is she ever happy?" Ryan asked.

"She's had a rough couple of days is all. She's nice enough once you really get to know her." Yaz defended her partner as they walked across the street and went into the salon.

Deserey spotted the group as they entered the salon and let out an angry huff, marching right over to them. "Why the hell can't I get a moment of peace without running into you people!?" Dez exclaimed infuriated. She had come to the salon to relax and ease her nerves but now even that was ruined because of these people.

"I'm sorry, I swear this is just a coincidence." Clarity put her hands up in a placating gesture the lights flickering.

"Right, just like it was a coincidence that you messed with the damn cctv footage out back. I got blamed for that broken back door too because of you. My CO put me on suspension for a whole month and that's all your doing."

"Calm down, Dez. Clarity just got these powers and we're just starting to figure out how they work. Yelling at Clarity is only going to make things worse." The Doctor stepped in between the two. "She didn't mean to, and she's very sorry about what happened."

"Don't call me, Dez." Deserey glared. "I'm not your friend. Stay away from me. The lot of you."

"I could use your help. One last time and you'll never have to see me again. I promise. It'll be like we never met. I just need another set of hands to help me get to my ship."

"Fine if it gets you out of my hair quicker I'll come help." Dez reluctantly agreed. "But only so I can be rid of you sooner."

"Fair enough." The Doctor nodded putting on a smile but inside she was deeply hurt by Dez's comment.

"So, how do we get you to space?" Ryan asked.

"Tzim Shaw left more than just Zappy here. Bet it's all still at that shop." The Doctor answered grabbing Clarity's hand everyone leaving the shop. Dez leaving a twenty dollar bill on her chair. "Let's go gang, team, fam!"

"Yeah, can you stop saying that?" Yaz requested as she got in the passenger side of Dez's car.

"I quite like it." Grace replied as everyone got into the car and they all journeyed back to the dead guys shop once again.

"Ah yes! I was right. It's all still here." The Doctor smiled, before she frowned muttering to herself. "A bit strange that unit hasn't gotten here yet though. I thought they would have been all over this place by now."

"What's unit?" Clarity asked that having been the only word she could make out.

"Oh nothing important. Just some sciencey earth friends of mine." The Doctor replied the group of people beginning to set to work as the Doctor instructed them.

"Graham, Grace, can I talk to you two alone for a minute?" The Doctor whispered careful to keep her voice quiet as she eyed Clarity who was busy fixing a broken circuit board.

"Yeah sure, Doc." Graham nodded him and Grace following the Doctor to another room. Ryan and Clarity exchanged a confused look but shrugged it off. She probably just needed help carrying something.

"What is it, love?" Grace asked noting the absence of the woman's sunny smile.

"I didn't want to worry you but I don't think I have much of a choice now. Whatever Zappy did to Clarity it changed her turned her into some kind of hybrid. She can do things that she can't control and I'm just going to come out and say it. She can't stay here."

"What do you mean?" Graham asked.

"Not only is she a danger to everyone here but she's a danger to herself. There's a group in the government, a scientific unified task force called unit that is equipped to deal with extraterrestrial threats. Clarity would be labeled as a threat and she would be removed. Believe me I know. I've dealt with them before."

"Removed? You don't mean..," Grace trailed off hand over her heart. She frowned worried, and Graham's eyes widened with shock.

The Doctor gave a grim nod in reply as her answer.

"So, what do we do? We can't just let her die!" Graham exclaimed keeping his voice low. "I was so close to losing her last time. There's got to be a way to keep her safe."

"There is. Safest place in the universe is with me. If I take her with me to my ship, I can keep her safe. Help her learn to control her new abilities."

"How long would that take?" Grace asked.

"No time at all. That's the great thing about my ship. It travels in time as well as space. Me and her could be out there for a year and come back to five minutes after we left. She'd be a bit older but it's really the best option."

"How come you can't just come back for her?" Graham demanded. "Teleporting to your ship like this seems dangerous."

"It is But me leaving her here is more so. If I get the timing wrong and Unit gets here before me it's all over. Besides them who knows what damage she could cause."

Graham and Grace exchanged a look. They really were only seeing one option here.

"So, I'm asking you two can she come with me?"

"You swear you'll protect her. You promise me that you'll keep her safe and bring her back?"

"You have my word. Cross both my hearts." The Doctor made an x motion over each heart.

"Alright that's it then," Grace nodded. "But it's her choice not ours. If she doesn't want to go we aren't forcing her."

The Doctor nodded curtly in agreement. "Right, yes. Of course." She seemed nervous for a second before grinning again. "Shall we rejoin the others, then?"

"Right yeah." Graham nodded him, Grace and the Doctor walking over to the busy group.

"Clarity, stop doing that for a minute. I need you over here a second." The Doctor pulled Clarity over to the edge of the room.

"What did you need?" Clarity asked confused.

The Doctor took a deep breath taking both of Clarity's hands in hers. "Clarity, you understand you're different now, yes?"

"Kind of hard not to after that incident earlier. I almost killed someone." Clarity recalled with a frown. The image haunting her.

"I really thought askin' you this was going to be a whole lot easier. Not even sure if I can do it out loud." The Doctor laughed a shaking her head.

"Too bad you can't just say it in my head." Clarity smiled slightly.

"Ah, well actually I can but that would be much much worse. Too many thoughts up here." The Doctor denied.

"Wait your telepathic?" Clarity asked in amazement.

"Very, now I better ask this before another thought pops up to stop me. Clarity, will you come with me?"

"W-What?" Clarity stuttered out the nearby lights flickering a bit at her confusion.

"Come with me to my ship. We can travel, see the stars me and you. There are so many wonderful things I can show you, Clarity Springs. There's so much out there. It's so big and blue and bright and magical. We can see it all."

"What and just leave? Leave my family, and my job and my life here just like that?"

"Well...Yeah." The Doctor shrugged a bit. "So, what do you say?"

"No." Clarity drew her hands back out of the Doctor's grip. "No, I-I can't just leave everyone I love and go adventuring."

"Clarity, think about this. It's the chance of a lifetime." The Doctor told her silently begging and pleading for her to reconsider. "It might never come again! This could be your only chance."

"I already got that when Zappy saved my life, I already got a second chance when my grandad's cancer went into remission, I got a second chance when I got a new gran, I got a second chance when I got a cousin. I'm not about to just throw that all away. I've only just met you. We are friends Doctor and I'm grateful for the offer but I can't." Clarity bit her bottom lip."If you got a second chance to be with your family wouldn't you take it?"

The Doctor had no reply to that question. It was like this human was reading into her very soul. She would take that chance. She'd take it in a heartbeat. Not two, it would take a single one. What number regeneration was Susan on? The Doctor wondered. What she wouldn't give to have all of her past companions around her. What she wouldn't give to have her family back.

"I suppose that I would. Well uh just thought I'd ask. You can go back to whatever humany thing you were doing." The Doctor told her watching her go. She should have expected this. Rose said no, Donna said no, hell even River had said no. But wait wait- they had came with. What made them want to go after that initial no? What did she say? What made them want to stay forever? She felt her hearts breaking, cracking, she didn't want to be alone-

"Oh! Did I mention it also travels in time?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Clarity asked wondering if she had misheard.

"If you went with me-" The Doctor's nose scrunched up. "-You'd only be gone say five minutes." The Doctor smiled at her. "Everything would still be here, your family, your life, all of it. So, will you come with me? Please?"

Clarity bit her bottom lip and looked to her grandfather. He caught her eye his lips quirking upwards a bit. He nodded his head a silent message telling her to go.

"Yeah, Okay, I'll go." Clarity nodded with a smile. "I'll go with you, Doctor."

With Clarity's answer in mind The Doctor doubled her efforts. Metal clanged together as she worked. Mixing the Stenza and earth technologies together. She picked up a huge wire and blew on it before screwing it in.

"How long have we got to stand here for? I'm getting cramp." Graham complained as he held a small generator.

"Seriously, Graham, trying to concentrate here."

"Do you understand what she's doing?" Ryan asked the others.

"Not in the slightest. Making more junk gadgets I think." Deserey guessed.

"My ship uses a particular type of energy. I've tracked that energy trail from the moment I lost it to where it is now. Now, given this is a transport pod - I'm configuring it - "The Doctor soniced what she was working on. "to send me and Clarity to the planet where my ship seems to have ended up."

"You're going to another planet?" Yaz asked the Doctor.

"And you're takin' me cousin?"Ryan demanded looking to Grace and Graham but it seemed as if they already knew.

"This day just got so much better." Dez grinned.

"Well, I'm trying to, except Stenza technology is really annoying and super hard to decipher.

Hundred and thirty-nine layers, seven of which don't make sense."

" " The Doctor rushed over to the old man adjusting how he held the box.

"Yeah?" He asked wondering if he was holding it right now.

"Grace, Clamp those onto there." The Doctor pointed to Graham's box.

"All right. Yaz, Dez, you two throw the cable on to the top."

"Ryan, you turn on the switch. All right."

"Okay, you five, I'm almost going to miss you." The Doctor held tightly onto Clarity's hand

"That's it. It's connected up." The Doctor informed them as the device beeped. "This should work."

"Wait! Don't do it yet!" Clarity exclaimed tugging on the Doctor's hand. "I still haven't said goodbye."

"Alright but be quick about it." The Doctor nodded turning back to the microwave to set the dial.

Clarity raced over and hugged Ryan tightly throwing her arms around his neck. Ryan returned the hug chuckling slightly. "You're going to space without a phone."

"I know terrifying right?." Clarity replied, before moving onto Grace the larger woman already scooping Clarity up into a huge bear hug. Clarity's feet dangling off the ground.

"Oh, you be safe out there you hear? Cherish it and tell me all about it when you get back."

"I will, promise." Clarity told her moving onto Graham. She threw her arms around his neck hugging him as tight as she possibly could. "I love you.." She whispered tightening her grip.

"You be careful out there. Watch out for bears." Graham told her.

"There aren't any bears in space, grandad." Clarity laughed a bit getting teary eyed. Was leaving her family like this really such a good idea? Just going off with this strange woman who had fallen from the sky? One part of her said yes, but another part of her said no. Why had she agreed to this again?

"Oh. Moment of truth, then. Wish us luck. And goodbye from me." The Doctor waves with her sonic grabbing Clarity's hand in her own once again.

"Oh, deep breath." The Doctor instructed Clarity but everyone followed the woman's orders.

"Not you lot, just me and her." The Doctor corrected tightening her grip on Clarity's hand breathing deeply. Her sonic whirred, the microwave dinged, Clarity panicked a bit, the machine glitched sparks flying everywhere, and then everyone vanished teleporting into space.

-  
Aaaannndddd done! Phew! 7,729 words. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Wow, I can't believe we finally finished episode 1! It feels like it took months and months oh wait that's cause it did. I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner but as Elsie said at the beginning of this chapter life tends to get in the way and we do have other projects to work on, but this book is going to get completed. I promise! Our goal is to get through season 11 before season 12 airs but we'll see if we can actually make that work. Each and every one of your comments inspires us to write more. We appreciate every single read and vote and love you all so very much.

Now without further ado, the moment i'm Sure you have all been patiently waiting for...more questions! Please answer as many of them as you can if not all. It would mean the world. See you next chapter! Tiff out! Peace!

1\. Was it worth waiting a couple months or nah?

2\. what do you think of the Doctor asking Clarity to join her?

3\. What do you think of Clarity's response?

4\. What do you think of Grace and Clarity's earrings?

5\. What did you think of Clarity's whole electrical incident?

6\. What do you think will happen next chapter?

7\. Would you like to see some original adventures that we create?

8\. for those who have read our LoT fics, which do you like better: the Legends versions of Clarity and Dez or the Doctor Who versions of them?

9\. Who would win in a fight? A Sontoran with a mirror or a silent with sunglasses?

10\. What would happen if Rory Williams met Rip Hunter?

11\. Are you shipping anyone? If so who and why? And give a few reasons why they should be together.

12\. What would the tenth Doctor think of Crowley from Good Omens?

13\. Do you like answering these questions? Yes or no and why?

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell us!


	7. Into The Sand Race

Gasp! Another update? So soon? Who are these people and what have they done with ladyawesome45321 and sparkle123tt?

All questions you're probably asking. But in truth we were just really motivated to update after making y'all wait so long. So, what are you doing still reading this dumb thing, enjoy the chapter!

~ Elsie

Perhaps, Deserey should have been used to everything going to complete shit by now. At the very least, it shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did when she found herself trapped on a _bloody_ spaceship.

Something went wrong with the Doctor's thingamabob. One minute it looked as though she were about to get rid of all the strangeness for good... And then of course something strange just had to occur.

The Doctor and Clarity were holding hands by the machine, when Clarity's hands began to spark uncontrollably, electricity running up and down her arms. Clarity's eyes widened with horror, which only made the electricity that much worse. "No, no no, not again!" Clarity shook her head, flashing back to the accident she had accidentally caused a few hours earlier.

The Doctor turned to her, squeezing her hand lightly in an attempt to reassure her. "Clarity, look at me," she tried. "It's alright." But Clarity wasn't hearing her. She was too busy panicking, which only caused the electricity to get worse. Bursts of lightning erupted from her body, licking at anything and everything around her violently which forced the Doctor to let go of Clarity's hand.

Graham, Grace, and Ryan ran forward, each looking worried for the brunette girl.

"Clarity!" Ryan shrieked swatting at the sparks. "Calm down!"

"It's alright love!" Graham tried. "Just take it easy."

"Deep breaths, that's all you got to do to get control,love" Grace said. "Just like the Doctor said, yeah?"

Dez cursed under her breath as she watched the scene unfold. She would have left before any of that insanity could touch her, but Yaz started forward too, leaving her no choice but to run after her. "Yaz -"

Before she could finish the sentence, a spark of electricity hit the Doctor's thingamabob, causing it to explode. The explosion erupted outward, forcing the five humans and time lady to shield their eyes to protect themselves from the flying debris. The group was knocked off their feet.

The next time Dez opened her eyes she was laying on a cold, hard, metal floor. She quickly got to her feet, realizing she had no idea where she was. The walls were metal, and there was a massive bulkhead door a few feet in front of her. A small window was at the opposite end of the room; Clarity was already standing in front of it, peering outside with wonderment in her now glowing blue eyes.

Deserey rolled her eyes. Of freaking course! She stomped over to the other girl, steam pouring out of her ears. "You messed up the machine with your powers!" Dez accused. "You...you glitch!" It was an odd insult, but it was the best she could come up with in such a distraught state of mind, and it seemed completely accurate, all things considered.

Clarity turned and frowned back at Deserey. Out of all the names she could have picked to call her she chose that one? There was a slight pout on her lips, a guilty look in her eyes masking the hurt she really felt . "I...I didn't mean to," Clarity said, looking down at her feet. "I'm really, sorry."

"Yeah, just like you didn't mean to make that car crash and didn't mean to get me suspended," Deserey huffed. "I'm sorry isn't going to cut it. You're a walking disaster."

"Alright," Grace said from somewhere behind them. Deserey hadn't noticed she'd been there before. "That's enough of that. It's not going to get us out of here any faster. Besides, Clarity's still learning."

Clarity nodded, thankful for Grace's defending her. But she still felt the sting of Dez's insult. Glitch. Was that all she was now? A glitch? A mistake? Something broken that needed to be fixed?

Deserey just stalked off, slumping against the wall, folding her arms over herself with a huff. She couldn't believe this. "Where are we anyways?" she hissed in annoyance.

Clarity perked up at this, despite still being upset over the insult. She pointed at the window, a bit of excitement in her voice. "We're in space!"

"Space!" Grace said, her eyes widening as she came over to peer out the window for herself. "Blimey, that's amazing!"

"What?" Deserey scoffed. "Amazing my ass! I didn't sign up to go to space!" She stood up, panicking a little. There wasn't anyone waiting for her on earth. No one would miss her if anything happened to her, but that didn't mean she appreciated being whisked away from her home without even so much as being asked if she wanted that to happen!

"Whoa! From the sound of things back here you've all woken up. That's good. Thought you might never come round." A new mystery voice said. The bulkhead door opened and out stepped a being with tan skin covered in brown cheetah like spots. This being's face was outlined with two rows of blue scales. The first row arched from where the eyebrows are supposed to be to the cheek, and the second row just behind it arched from just in front of the temple stopping just before their chin. Small blue horn like appendages jutted out along the being's nose and forehead. A red Mohawk of webbed horns sat atop the being's head. Something reminiscent of barnacles seemed to be growing from the side of this being's head. It started blue at the base but grew red the further it grew out. The being's eyes were a reddish orange and their lips were a bright blue color it's teeth as sharp as a sharks.

"Oh my god you're a fish!" Grace's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Blimey, now that looks like a proper alien."

"Lost in Space with a fish thing...great." Deserey deadpanned. "As if things couldn't get any weirder."

"Hello! Uh, Who are you? Is this your spaceship? Not quite sure how we got on it. We were with our two friends and my family you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you? Are they in another room or something?"Clarity attempted to peer around the fish alien but the doors had already closed behind them before she could see in the room next store. She gave a little wave in an attempt to cover up her snooping. She couldn't help it she was curious but at the same time she didn't want to offend this alien person. "I'm Clarity by the way."

"Aye, this is my ship. The name's Callidoroha . I didn't see anyone else but you three floating out there." As they spoke the fish alien adjusted their belt which swished a bit signifying that there was a sort of liquid inside.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just couldn't see them because an asteroid was in the way. We have to go back and check." Clarity told them.

Callidoroha looked at Clarity in confusion. "There aren't any asteroids in this sector and I would've seen your friends if they were there. My vision is 99/100. How'd you end up floating in space?"

"Clarity, messed with the teleport. Must have made the location go all wrong too." Dez glared.

"Were you meant to land on final planet?" Callidoroha asked.

"Why do you ask?" Grace asked them.

"It's the planet that was supposed to be where you were. The planets not where it should be, but I've found where it is now." Callidoroha stated proud of their achievement.

"Hear that, Springs? You moved a whole damn planet." Dez commented though her general tone sounded impressed.

"I did...?" Clarity breathed out confused looking down at her hands wiggling her fingers. "But how could I have done that? I'd never seen it before."

"Your teleport was set for there right? Must have done a bit more to it than bring us along. You could have made the planet teleport as well." Deserey walked her through it more than a bit annoyed. She wasn't stupid.

"Why's it called Final planet?" Grace asked switching the topic before Dez could say anything else.

"If someone goes there. No one comes back. People of this galaxy have labeled it desolate or at least that's what all the pictures and scribbles say. There are all kinds of warnings, and rumours. That's where I'm headed now or I should say we are. It's the final planet in this thing. That rally maker can't resist a good danger pun." Callidoroha grinned her webbed hands coming up to cover her mouth as she laughed. As the sleeves of her shirt fell down more blue horns were revealed going all the way up to her elbow which was capped with a blue scale.

"What? Like hell. I'm not going to a place like that." Dez protested. "Take us somewhere else. Take us back to where we were. My partner is there."

"I can't. I'm in third place as it is, so we've got to hurry. I've got you three which means three bonuses. The others you were with are probably with the other two in front of me. I'm lucky I got ya, they were rushing."

"Sorry, Just uh, Third place for what exactly?" Clarity asked confused.

"As if you don't already know." Callidoroha laughed. "Sabotaging the rally makers teleport was a pretty dumb move. You could have landed on the planet and gotten scooped up there."

"We don't know what you're talking bout, love." Grace said.

"What's that dinging noise?" Clarity asked hearing a small beeping sound coming from the other room. The vibrations of the ship felt strange all of a sudden.

"That would be the autopilot failing." Callidoroha winced racing back through the doors sliding into a brown leather chair, leather roller coaster like straps over the front strapping down over their chest. A bunch of blinking dots of varying colors lit the screens.

"Is that the planet?" Clarity pointed to a rather drab looking planet. Very brown and blue-ish green. Nothing like how beautiful earth looked from space.

"Yeah, sure-oh no..." Callidoroha breathed out a strange message flashing red appearing on the screen.

"What is it?" Grace asked. "Something wrong, love?"

"Big red flashing light's gotta be something bad. Do you not remember the bombs in our necks a few nights ago?" Dez complained rubbing at her neck. She was still a bit freaked over that.

"Uh, things aren't bad now, but they're going to be on re-entry." Callidoroha said sounding nervous.

"Why just re-entry?" Clarity asked. That sounded a little strange.

"When I scooped you all up my grabber claw tore a hole in the gas main, when we re-enter the atmosphere it's gonna explode." Callidoroha stated.

"The ships gonna blow up!?" Dez exclaimed and banged her head against the back of the fish woman's chair. "Damnit! I am so sick of exploding."

"There has to be a way to stop it." Clarity bit her bottom lip closing her eyes hugging herself tightly. 'Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic.' She chanted in her head. ' The bad stuff always happens when you panic.'

Grace turned to her, doing her best to give her a reassuring look. "Just take deep breaths, love. It'll all be alright." She spoke calmly somehow, as if she were already getting use to the weirdness that surrounded the Doctor and those who dared to go near her.

Clarity nodded, doing as her gran instructed. She was thankful Grace was here with her to help calm herself. Though she definitely preferred Graham, Grace was a close second. Despite the two of them not being blood related Clarity did accept Grace as her gran.

The ship began grinding and sparking as they neared closer to the planet's atmosphere. Grace, Dez, and Clarity were thrown to the floor. Lightning whirring across Clarity's body as ship trembled with effort.

Dez's heart hammered in her chest, especially when Clarity began sparking with electricity again. She was sure that she'd inadvertently cause yet another disaster.

"What are you lot doing layin' on the floor!? Get up! We've got to move!" Callidoroha yelled to three women pressing a blue blinking button on the side door already out of her chair. "We've entered the atmosphere,"

The door sprung open and she pulled out a backpack clipping it on. A loud boom echoed throughout the ship. A fire broke out in the back of the vessel where Clarity, Dez, and Grace had first awakened. Warning alarms blared from the ship's systems the metal inside growing hot to the touch.

"Are you insane!? Close the damn door!" Dez screamed as Callidoroha slid open a side door the wind whipping in. It bit at their skin, and sand swirled into the craft.

"We've got to jump!" Callidoroha hollered back at them.

"What!? No, no no no." Clarity trembled in fear her lightning only increasing. Her blue eyes glowing bright with power as her terror grew. "I-I can't do this again. There has to be another way, please."

"If you want to live, you'll jump. Hope I see you down there. Oh, and just so you know, I think I see some people. Might be your friends." With that said Callidoroha leapt out of the burning ship with an excited whoop. Grace and Dez scramble over to the edge peering out after her.

"This is crazy..." Clarity's lower lip quivered her eyes welling with tears. Grace and Dez were already standing near the door peering out at The deathly drop. They had seconds at best.

"Sand looks soft." Dez rocked on her feet getting ready to jump. That was definitely Yaz and the rest of them down there.

"Was that something positive out of you?" Grace smiled widely.

"Don't get used to it." Dez replied, peering back over her shoulder to see Clarity was still laying down. "Springs, we've got to jump."

"I-I can't." Clarity shook head. "Not again, Please, I don't want to fall again."

"We're already falling!" Dez exclaimed grabbing the girls sweater pulling her to where they stood.

Grace pulled her up into a standing position.

"On the count of three we all jump together. Okay?" Grace asked both of them.

"Okay." They agreed.

"1...2...3...!" Grace chanted as she jumped.

Clarity stumbled back away from the edge as Grace jumped out. Deserey shook her head cursing herself for caring. Deserey glared at Clarity. She had run out of patience. "You'll thank me for this."

"Thank you for-" Whatever Clarity was about to say turned into a shrill shriek as Deserey shoved Clarity out of the ship sending her plummeting to the sand below. Dez winced as sand whipped in her eyes leaping out herself.

Dez and Grace fell on a sand dune the beige colored dust floating up in a cloud around them. The two coughing and groaning. For them it hadn't been so bad, but for Clarity it was an entirely different story. Lightning had whizzed across her as she fell and when she hit the ground the lightning had struck the sand before it made contact with Clarity's skin. So, she ended up crashing into a mountain of glass shards.

Dez winced in sympathy. She had been giving her a hard time, sure, but that still looked very painful. Grace ran over to her granddaughter at once, worried out of her mind. "Clarity, are you alright?"

"Ow...ah" Clarity sat up tears pricking at her eyes. Annoyingly small cuts now all over her body. Grains of sand now grains of glass imbedded in her skin in multiple places but thankfully the wounds all seemed to be superficial. Clarity tried to brush the glass off with her other hand but winced as that just cut her other hand a bit making it stingy.

"Here, try this." Dez told her squatting down beside her pulling up a nearby rag imbedded in the sand.

"Thank you." Clarity told her smiling up at her as she took the offered rag using it to wipe off the grains of glass sniffling slightly. She wiped at her tears smearing the bloody cut on her cheek as she did so.

Grace helped Clarity up to her feet as soon as she dusted herself all off. She took the rag from the young woman, dabbing at the cut on her cheek in a motherly fashion.

"There we go all better now." Grace smiled at her.

"Clarity! Grace! Dez!" The Doctor yelled her voice filled with worry sprinting over to them kicking up sand as she went. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham a few feet behind her unable to keep up with the time lady's superior agility but they were running all the same.

"Doctor! Over here!" Clarity called back waving her hand as soon as she reached the top of a sand dune and became visible to them. She was glad that the time lady was alright. She had been scared her snaffu with the teleport made them all go somewhere else.

"Are you all alright? Oh! Clarity you're bleeding! Let me have a look." The Doctor slid down the dune glass crunching under her feet.

"Mind the glass, love." Grace warned the timelady. "Don't need anyone else getting cut up."

"Right yes, will do." The Doctor nodded at her as she fussed over Clarity's injured state. Pulling out her sonic and scanning her up and down.

"That's a lot of glass." Ryan commented as he slid down the hill with Yaz and Graham.

"Sorry about the mess. Clarity made it with her lightning. Fascinating actually, well dangerous, well only if you land in it like she did." The Doctor babbled Ryan and Yaz rolling their eyes.

"Dez! You're alive." Yaz grinned hugging her partner.

"We thought you were dead." Dez told her hugging back.

"We thought you were dead." Ryan told her.

"Doctor please stop, I'm fine really, just some scrapes and cuts. I just landed in glass when I fell that's all." Clarity grabbed her hand lowering the sonic away from her injured cheek. The Doctor hummed slightly in disapproval clearly wanting to sonic her more, but she obliged the humans wishes put her sonic away.

"Is it too much to ask for you not to fall from high places anymore? I don't know if my heart can take it." Graham told his granddaughter after he hugged his wife happy the fall hadn't injured her.

"There wasn't any other options. It was jump or explode." Dez told him. "At least that's what the crazy fish thing said."

"Sorry, crazy fish thing?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Callidoroha." Clarity explained. "The captain who saved us."

"Ah, were they the first jumper?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure was." Grace nodded.

"Right, quick update. Clarity's powers caused a terrible mistake with the teleport. We shouldn't be here. I'm gonna fix it and get you guys home. I promise. As soon as I figure out where we are."

"How you gonna do that?" Graham asked pulling his jacket sleeve over his hand wiping off the glass shards that were still in Clarity's hair. Knowing his granddaughter she'd forget about the glass go to play with her hair and get a whole hand full of glass again. Graham was not taking any chances.

"Not it as a chance to surprise myself. Oh! By the way, welcome to what I presume is your first alien planet." The Doctor grinned.

"It's a bit less magical than I was expecting. Bit sandy." Clarity looked around her. "Three suns are pretty cool though but I really hope I don't get a sunburn." Clarity looked down at her pale lily white skin.

"You and me both." Graham agreed. "Wish I brought some sunblock. Would've if I knew where we were going."

"Oh, quit your fussing you two. You'll be fine." Grace told them. "I doubt we'll be here long."

"They're definitely gonna burn..." Ryan whispered to Yaz who nodded muttering an "oh yeah" in reply.

Dez looked right at home though. She was messing around in the sand a bit in the place she had found the rag. The girl appeared to be somewhat happy in the blazing heat. Or at least as happy as someone like Dez could manage to be.

"Oh, that reminds me. Don't touch anything." The Doctor advised.

"Bit late for that." Dez muttered burying the rag she had passed Clarity deeper into the sand so the blonde woman wouldn't notice it.

"Come on! Let's try this way." The Doctor grinned grabbing Clarity's hand the two leading the way.

"Oi! No mixing up our bonuses you two!" Callidoroha yelled popping up out of the sand pointing wildly at Epzo and Angstrom as they stood up. "I won't stand for it! I had three!"

"Callidoroha, didn't think you would have survived that jump." Angstrom commented adjusting her jacket. "And just look at you, Epzo. So, you can't even control your own ship now? At least they had the decency to crash away from us. You nearly killed us!"

"Yeah, well, I'll try harder next time, eh?" Epzo smirked beginning to walk after the bonuses.

"Where's Kornlite and Phydon?"

"Failed hyper-jump. Both of them. It's just us three left." Angstrom looked between the two.

"You're kidding me. Well, now, you have got so lucky. How did you even make it this far, Angstrom, eh? You're nothing. And you Callidoroha, you're not even that, you won't even make it a day in this climate. Still makes the next bit easy." Epzo smiled.

Callidoroha hissed at him baring her shark teeth. The horns on her nose extending in her anger. The tips turning from blue to red before reverting back to blue as she calmed. "My three bonuses say otherwise."

"You would really love that, wouldn't you?" Angstrom laughed at Epzo. "But I've got two bonuses, same as you."

An alarm blares through the air and the three racers spring into action heading in the direction the sound was coming from. Clarity's head snapped in the same direction as she felt a sort of humming feeling. She didn't quite understand it but she figured it must have something to do with her new abilities.

"What's that?" The doctor asked turning to the three racers for answers.

"Here we go!" Epzo grinned hopping over a rock.

"What do you mean "Here we go"? Here we go where? To what?" The Doctor asked but the three ignored the time lady's questions.

"Yeah. Where are we actually going?" Ryan demanded.

"Hey! We asked you a bloody question!" Dez hollered at the alien trio but she too went ignored by the racers.

"Come on." The Doctor called back to the humans lagging behind her. As she walked the Doctor stuck her free hand in her pocket only to mutter to herself in surprise. "Oh! I forgot I put stuff in these pockets."

"All this sand is getting in my eyes something rotten." Graham complained as sand kicked up in his eyes.

"Want to borrow my shades?" The Doctor asked pulling out a pair of cheetah print glasses from the pocket.

"Oh ta." Graham took the offered glasses putting them on. Clarity giggling at the sight of her grandad in women's sunglasses. She couldn't deny he actually pulled them off quite well. She wished she hadn't destroyed her phone. What she wouldn't give for a camera.

"When did you get those?" Grace asked liking the pair.

"Oh, back at the salon, forgot I put em in there." The Doctor explained. "They're like an old pair of mine. I say "mine". I can't remember who I borrowed them off now. It was either Audrey Hepburn or Pythagoras." The Doctor attempted to recall the similar pairs original owner.

"Eh? Pythagoras never wore shades." Graham shook his head.

"You obviously never saw him with a hangover." The Doctor remarked only to pause as Clarity tripped over something getting herself a face full of sand as she fell facedown. Her hand slipping right out of the Doctor's loosened grip.

"Are we sure your cousin has the dyspraxia?" Dez asked Clarity who was currently attempting to spit out a mouthful of sand.

Ryan laughed a bit. "Nah, Clari's just got two left feet a lot of the time. Trips over anything really."

"You okay?" Yaz asked her.

"Yup, brilliant." Clarity replied dusting the sand off of her face as she sat up. "At least it was just sand this time."

"Hey, these are actually kinda cool." Dez commented sifting around in the sand picking out a pair of goggles. The strap having caught around Clarity's ankle making her fall.

Dez untangled the goggles before dusting them off and putting them over her head.

Clarity smiled at Dez. "They suit you." Clarity told her happy that her little tumble produced something good. If Dez found something that she liked Clarity definitely thought it was worth the face full of sand.

"Huh? Oh, uh, thanks," Dez said, laughing awkwardly. It was odd that Clarity could be so nice to her even after Dez had been so brutal to her, especially considering they both knew it most likely wouldn't end any time soon.

"Do you three know what that is?" The Doctor asked as they finally made it up the hill where the other three waited.

"It's a tent." Epzo stated looking at the Doctor like she was some kind of idiot.

"Well, obviously it's a tent. I meant Oh! Never mind." The time lady huffed. She should have asked what a tent was doing all the way out wherever they were, but she was still a little scatter-brained today. "Come on. No dawdling." The Doctor waved at the group to follow. The group of them moving down the hill in the direction of the tent.

"Doctor, can you feel that?" Clarity frowned tugging on the blonde's trench coat sleeve.

"Hmm feel what?" The Doctor asked her confused as they all walked down the hill.

"The tent it's making this... this humming feeling. I'm not really sure how to describe it. I-I don't think it's a normal tent." Clarity told her.

"Well, it might not be. Could be a projection or maybe a hologram." The Doctor theorized. "I'll look into it. Don't worry, you just try to avoid tripping again yeah?"

"I'll try." Clarity replied.

"Losers first." Angstrom looked to Callidoroha as they reached the tents opening.

"I've got three bonuses. That moves me up a place." Callidoroha denied looking at Epzo who laughed with a smile journeying into the tent. The other two following in after him.

"Be careful.I still don't know what's going on.

It could be dangerous. Well, probably is dangerous." The Doctor informed her new friends and hopefully one day family.

"Can I ask, if we are on an alien planet, with aliens, how can we understand 'em? Ain't they talking Alien?" Graham asked.

"Let's have a look." The Doctor spun Graham around pulling down the back of his shirt collar revealing a blinking light pink dot. "Yeah. Medi-pods have put implants into each of you. Standard for a universal translator, implants one if you don't have one."

"Eh? Well, can people and things stop putting stuff inside me without my permission?!" Graham exclaimed feeling more than a bit violated. Dez mentally agreed with Graham's statement. She was getting sick of it too.

"If I had my TARDIS, you wouldn't need them." The Doctor informed the humans.

"Really why not?" Clarity wondered.

"My ships telepathic. It translates everything in

your head." The Doctor answered.

"That's even worse than these things." Dez commented fiddling with her goggles. She didn't want anything going into her mind. As if invading her body was bad enough now she had to worry about aliens gettin in her brain, her very thoughts.

"Anyway, shall we?" The Doctor asked guiding the O'Brien-Sinclair family + Yaz and Dez into the tent. The interior had a bit of an Indian vibe to it. Very posh, with red glowing light fixtures hanging from the ceilings. Colorful curtains of blue's and golds lined the walls. A man looking to be of Indiana decent sat on a throne of silken pillows with tassels.

"This is lavish, for a tent." The Doctor commented taking in her surroundings before making introductions. "I'm the Doctor. These are my new best friends: Clarity, Ryan, Grace, Graham, Dez, and Yaz."

"I'm not your friend. Scratch my name off whatever mental checklist you've got up there." Dez protested barely holding back the urge to scowl. She wasn't this woman's friend, and she certainly wasn't a best friend either. She was at minimum an acquaintance and that was stretching it. What part of she didn't want anything to do with her did she not get?

"Doctor, that guy he's not..." Clarity trailed off in confusion, unsure of how to put what she was sensing into actual words. This man felt more like the tent than he did anyone else in the room. He should feel like every other living breathing creature in here but he didn't. "He doesn't feel right."

"Now, let's see what's putting my bestest friend here off." The Doctor reached out her hand swiping it straight through the man. The entire tent along with him disappearing for a moment before reappearing again.

"Ah! I see. Hologram. Thought it might be. Good one, though just not good enough to fool her." The Doctor gestured to Clarity. "I love a good hologram. I was a hologram once, for three gossip I picked up!" The Doctor chatted to her besties before turning back to Hologram man. "What are you? Projection reality or AI interface? 'Cause if you're interface, those are excellent nose hairs." The Doctor peered into the man's nose as if that would give her all the answers she was asking for.

"Who are these people?"The Hologram man asked the contestants feeling more than a bit uncomfortable at his nose hair problem being scrutinized. He would have to schedule another therapy appointment as soon as this meeting was over.

"Bonuses." Angstrom answered.

"No." The Hologram man denied.

"What?" Epzo asked not understanding.

"Your pullin' our legs right? Your joshin' us?" Callidoroha stepped forwards their Mohawk fin flopping down to the left side as they saddened.

"I told you. Bonuses and snake traps are over." The Hologram man stated his tone serious and unjoking. The man didn't even look like he was capable of telling a joke.

"They were hanging in the starfield when we exited you saying we scooped them for nothing?" Epzo demanded.

"Yes." The Hologram man stated his tone holding no emotion whatsoever.

"I sacrificed my ship!" Epzo exclaimed. Callidoroha joining in with a hiss of rage her teeth baring and horns extending. Her Mohawk snapping upright again.

"They interefered with the race. That one messed with the teleport and moved our destination." Callidoroha pointed a finger at Clarity. "We should get compensation for third party sabotage."

"We didn't even know about your shitty little race. You would've been in third regardless because these two stopped too." Deserey spoke up. None of this was her fault. All she had done was stand in that damn warehouse. What a mistake that had been. She wasn't about to let herself get lumped in with those two.

"Yeah, sorry. Some of this is my fault too, not just her." The Doctor told the contests, gesturing to Clarity, before turning to speak to The Hologram man. "Hi. We were loads of solar systems away. I was trying to find my own ship. I got a fix on it here And then it all went quite badly wrong, actually. These six have been very good, not going on about it. Especially, you Dez, you've been fantastically good. Very grateful you came along."

"Yeah, well didn't have much of a choice now did I?" Dez crossed her arms.

"Now then, can I ask, what is actually going on here? 'Cause I'm confused." The Doctor told the Hologram man before turning back to her human companions. "Are you confused?"

"Pretty confused." Yaz answered.

"Proper confused." Ryan told her.

"Extremely confused." Grace stated.

"I'm way beyond confused." Graham shook his head taking off his glasses as if that would emphasize his point.

"What is there to be confused about? They're all racing each other." Dez gestured to the three racers before gesturing to the Hologram man. "And he's the host or whatever."

"Yeah, But there's gotta be more to it than that. I mean this race already seems really life threatening. What's so special about it to make someone want to risk their lives?" Clarity wondered.

"You're intruding on the final stage of the last ever Rally of the 12 Galaxies." Hologram man informed clearly growing fed up with the unwelcome guests.

"So, what, like a race? Like Paris-Dakar in space? Are you three space-racing each other?" The Doctor asked even though Dez had already basically spelled that out herself. Never hurt to get confirmation.

"We're the finalists." Angstrom told her.

"4,000 entered, three are left. Only one will claim the prize." The Hologram man informed.

"He means me." Callidoroha stated with pride fist banging over her chest. Her fellow competitors rolled their eyes at her overconfidence.

"What's the prize?" Ryan asked. It must be something really good if these people were risking their lives. His guess was money. He wouldn't mind winning some money.

"For the final-ever race? 3.2 trillion krin." Hologram man answered.

"3.2 trillion what?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Krin." Hologram Man repeated. The human each exchanged confused looks; the Doctor didn't seem as if anything had been cleared up for her either.

"How much is krin?" The Doctor asked hoping to get an answer that would make sense. All three competitors offered different types of alien type cash. "200 kavlons." "94 volars." "4,000 trinities. In old money." But The Doctor couldn't really make sense of any of that.

"Bit behind on my exchange rates."the female timelady admitted. Usually her psychic paper did the conversions for her. She could do the math fine on her own but knowing things like inflation really messed with the numbers. She wished she had her psychic paper.

"Enough to provide a lifetime of comfort on a safe world for the winning pilot and their entire clan." Hologram said.

"Are we eligible too?" Ryan asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"No. You're irrelevant." Epzo told him in annoyance. What a bunch of useless people. They all weren't worth losing his beloved ship, Damnit.

Dez scoffed at this. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Story of my life," she mumbled to herself. No one seemed to have noticed her comment though.

"Can't we enter last minute? We are here. Bonus competitor's." Grace attempted to haggle with the man. She didn't know how many pounds 3.2 trillion krin was but it sounded like a hell of a lot. They could use that money, maybe have that vacation to Aruba afterall.

"No." Hologram man denied her request. "I will not break tradition. You being here is unfortunate but the race shall not be delayed any further."

"Get on with it. Tell us the task." Epzo told him growing impatient. They were losing daylight. He wanted to get his 3.2 trillion krin, lay in the sand and smoke his beloved cigar by now. These people were getting in the way of that.

"The final challenge is to cross the terrain, survive the planet, make your way to the other side of the mountains, and the first one to get to the site marked as the Ghost Monument will be crowned the winner and transported off this planet. The losers will not."

"You can't leave two of us here! The ships are out of fuel!" Angstrom objected his claim.

"At least you still have a ship! Mine blew up! You can't do this to us after everything we've been through!" Callidoroha protested.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do with my own race." Hologram Man hissed. "You knew the risks when you joined. Biggest-ever prize, biggest-ever risk."

"3,997 people died for this!? And you're just gonna make it 3,999? What is wrong with you?" Clarity demanded.

"It's the way of the rally." Hologram man stated. "Has been for generations."

"Wait! Hang on! What about us?!" Graham spoke up looking between all the alien's.

"Shut up. You're not part of this." Epzo told him.

"Excuse me! We are human beings. Show a bit of solidarity." Graham told his fellow man.

"I'm Moxturan. She's Albarian." Epzo told him nodding to Angstrom.

"Never even heard of 'mooman beans'." Angstrom shook her head slightly.

"Beings. Human beings. Earth." Ryan emphasized each word to the aliens.

"You look just like us..." Clarity attempted to back her cousin up.

"No." Epzo shook his head. "Definitely not, your eyes are freaky."

Clarity's hand flew up to her left eye her fingertips resting lightly just below her eye socket. She closed her eyes and shook it off lowering her hand. She had almost forgotten how abnormal they had gotten. Almost.

"Pretty cruel race. Leaving the loser stranded." The Doctor glared at the Hologram man.

"Well, the rally is a test of survival. How far will we go? How will we react when challenged? It's the ultimate test."

"Interesting use of the word 'we', seeing as though you're not here." The Doctor pulled out her sonic and soniced the Hologram man her arm moving up an down a bit as she did so. "Projected in from a very long way away."

"I started the rally. I competed and I won. And now I'm going to end it. No sabotage, no injuries, and no killing each other." Hologram man addressed the Doctor then advised the three competitors.

"Shame." Epzo sighed.

"Instant disqualification applies." Hologram man reminded the gun-ho male. "Now, take your meds, don't travel at night, and don't drink the water, in fact, don't even touch the water. This entire planet has been made cruel." Hologram man ordered tacking on a small bit of advice.

"Made cruel how? And by whom?" The Doctor asked only to be ignored yet again. The Doctor sighed in annoyance making a 'seriously?' motion to her companions.

"This stage must be completed before one full solar have one single piece of assistance. Transport. Provided by the water. Get across the water, through the ruins, and the site of the Ghost Monument is on the other side of the Mist Swamps." Hologram man said summing up the journey.

"Mist what?" Yaz asked hoping she had heard wrong. A swamp? In this desert climate? That made no sense.

"Your route trackers are over there. Good luck." Hologram man told the three competitors sending them on their way. Enough time had been wasted already.

"I know you prefer to ignore me, but what is it, this Ghost Monument?" The Doctor asked.

"The site was named by the ancient settlers. It appears in exactly the same place every thousand rotations." Hologram man told her not answering the question at all.

"That didn't answer anything." Grace shook her head.

"Sounds like my old maths professor." Clarity frowned. "You remember, Mr. Cooper, Grandad?"

"Don't mention that man." Graham shook his head at her. "Telling you to click the help button stead of actually teaching. Still makes my blood boil."

"I've got my tracker. I'm good to go." Angstrom stated picking up a triangle device.

"See you for the prize, Ilin.I'll finally get to light my Althusian cigar. Saving it for the win." Epzo grinned showing it off.

"Smoking kills." Grace called after him.

"I think I'm gonna get a pillow just like this when I win." Callidoroha commented pointing to an intricate blue swirl pillow that looked reminiscent of the sea. "Oh, sleeping on a real bed. Just imagine that. Wonder what it would feel like. Can't wait to find out."

The three competitors leaving to complete their rally.

"What does it look like, this monument?" The Doctor continued to pester the holographic man demanding answers. She needed to know more and it seemed like he was the only source of intel she had. She wasn't about to just let it go.

"What does it matter?" Ilin asked walking straight through the Doctor. His form turning bright red as he did so.

"Look at us. Seven people who barely know each other, stranded on a planet called Desolation. No route trackers, no way off, and judging by what you've just told us, very little hope of survival. I need all the information I can get, including, but not limited to, what this Ghost Monument actually looks like when it appears." The Doctor told him laying out all the facts.

Ilin took pity on the blonde and those with her raising his hands, a holographic image appearing atop the table. A blue police phone box appeared to be sitting atop a hill.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and a shocked gasp left her lips. Her eyes filled with a mixture of hope and wonder. She didn't think she'd ever see her beloved ship again. She took a step backwards bumping into Clarity. Clarity grabbed the doctor's hand noticing the blonde's shock at what was being displayed. "Something wrong?"

"No, something right, something very very right." The Doctor replied a breathless smile on her face. Ilin looking at the ghost monument in admiration beside her.

"That's an old police box." Graham observed.

"Yeah. Like the one on Surrey Street." Yaz recalled.

"Looks a bit off though doesn't it?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Graham agreed.

"It's the coloring." Dez commented. Noting the shade difference between this one and the one in town.

"The one in town's don't make any sense." Yaz frowned looking to the Doctor for answers.

"It makes sense to me." The Doctor nodded her head still a bit breathless. "Oh, thank you so 'll do."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be of any more help." Ilin told the group.

"I don't think you are." The Doctor called Ilin out on his bullshit.

"You're right." Ilin replied turning away and the Hologram shut off. The entire tent disappearing.

"Oh. Bye, then! He was a bit full of himself."

"I was really liking that shade." Clarity sighed as she felt the three suns beating down from the sky.

"Yeah, well some vitamin D might do you good, Springs." Dez replied basking in the sunlight a rare smile up on her face as she faced away from the group.

"I've got a couple of questions." Yaz spoke to the Doctor.

"A couple? I got a book full." Graham stayed putting on his glasses. "But shouldn't we keep up with those three before they get too far away?" Graham pointed to where the three contestants were walking.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded before she turned around and paused thinking better of it. Better ease the human's nerves a bit before they started out.

"Now, I know this is a bit of a shock."

"Well, you could say that. I mean, we have been dumped in space. We've got spaceships crashing all around we are marooned on a planet that everyone else is racing to get away from."

"Don't forget, the water's toxic and it's a bloody desert out here. Bet we'll die of dehydration before this planet can kill us." Desery joined in on Graham's little spout of pessimism.

"Alright. Anyone can focus on the negatives." The Doctor stated in a bit of annoyance. Moral was lower than she had expected.

"Well, what are the positives?" Graham challenged.

"We're all still alive," Grace told him. "We're still together."

"What he called the Ghost Monument, that's my ship, it's here!" the Doctor grinned.

"What? The old police box?" Graham raised his glasses.

"Didn't look all that." Ryan stated.

"It's very all that, thank you very much." The Doctor stook up for her Tardis. "Don't you see? We got it mostly right.I tracked my TARDIS here. But the planet had fallen out of orbit. We landed where the planet should have been. It looks like the engines are stuck in a loop, phasing in and out of time and space. If we get to it when it phases in, I should be able to stabilise it. Then I can get you back home and fix Clarity right up."

"Definitely? If we get there, you can get us off this planet alive?" Yaz asked her wondering if this woman really was their best bet.

"Yaz, I promise.I will keep you alive and I will get you back home.I'm really good in a tight spot. At least, I have been, historically.I'm sure I still am. If we stick together, if you trust me, we can get out of this. 's get shift on." The Doctor ordered beginning to walk Clarity's hand in hers.

—-

Aaaaannnddd end! Chapter 7 woohoo! We finally made it to episode two peoples! Isn't that exciting!? I think that's exciting! Anywho I hope you're happy we updated. Here are some questions for you all to answer. Every read, vote, and especially comment inspires us to keep writing and updating. We love hearing your thoughts!

1\. What did you think of this chapter?

2\. What is something you want to know more about Clarity and Dez?

3\. Did you like our addition of Callidoroha?

4\. What did you think of Dez finding her goggles in the sand?

5\. Are you shipping anyone? If so who and why? And list a few reasons if you can.

6\. Do you think Clarity and Dez will ever become friends?

7\. How do you think everyone's going to react to seeing the Tardis for the first time?

8\. How do you think the Tardis will like Clarity and Dez?

9\. If you had to kill one of the Tardis fam who would you pick?

10\. If the Doctor could have a companion from any other fandom who would it be?

11\. If Thirteen's fam could meet any of her past selves who would you want it to be?

12\. What do you think Clarity and Dez would think of the past Doctors?

13\. Was there anything you originally disliked about the ghost monument episode? If so what was it?


	8. Water Trouble

Yay! Another update! Are you proud of us? I know I am!

Well, I don't want to waste too much of your precious reading time (also I have no idea what to say, haha) so enjoy!

~ Elsie

"Do you think she's telling the truth? Do you really think she can get us off here?" Ryan asked Grace, Graham, Dez, and Yaz as they walked a few feet behind the Doctor and Clarity. The sand was more of a whitish color now, dead shriveled trees scattered about. Strange rags hanging on the trees identical to the one Dez had found earlier.

"She saved Karl, she got the better of Tim Shaw, and she did jump a crane. Don't know what would've happened if she hadn't have been there." Yaz admitted.

"He would've taken Karl, and me and you would probably have been sent to investigate if his father filed a missing persons." Dez proposed a scenario to Yaz and the rest of them. "Clarity wouldn't have her current ... issues, Zappy would still be running amok causing havoc. Who knows maybe it would've zapped us once we checked out the crane and that's only if we all made it that far. For all we know we could have all most likely have had our bodies blown up while sittin at home watching the Telly. That Stenza was a bloody git"

"Oh, Dez is right, we'd all probably be dead if not for her." Grace nodded in the timelady's direction.

"But then again, we are currently dying on an alien planet. So, there is still that." Dez remarked beginning to feel a little parched. Her lips were already getting chapped. She'd kill for a bottle of water and some lip balm.

"I mean, she's our best hope. Or only option, depending on your politics." Graham commented.

"Guess so. Don't argue with the wisdom of Graham, eh?" Ryan smiled a bit ruefully as he walked.

"So we're sticking with "Graham", are we, and not "Grandad"?" Graham made yet another attempt.

"Yes, Graham." Ryan nodded looking straight ahead. Dez shot an annoyed look towards Ryan. Here was a man who offered him unconditional love and support and he was just turning away in return? How could he be takin something like that for granted with his father being such an arse?

Graham sighed, Grace patting his shoulder. "Chin up, Love. He'll say it when he's ready."

"Ooh, this is a cute little alien dock." Clarity smiled to herself as her and the Doctor made it to the waters edge journeying onto a petite smoothed out dock with firm edges. Clarity had been picturing something spooky and falling apart so this was a nice surprise.

"I said, stay away from the boat." Epzo glared pointing his gun at both Callidoroha and Angstrom.

"You don't get this to yourself." Angstrom protested with a glare.

"This blaster says I do." Epzo replied his tone unwavering. He had already pulled the trigger in his mind. Now he just had to follow through in real life.

Callidoroha hissed venomously at him stepping closer. All her horns extending in a threatening manner.

"You don't scare me anymore. That trick may have worked the first time but it's gotten real old since day one." Epzo refuses to back down.

"Put the blaster down." The Doctor ordered walking up to him Clarity still at her side. "We all know you're not gonna use it. No injuring, no killing, no sabotage. Isn't that what what's-his-face said?"

"Yeah, well,that only applies to them two." Epzo replied. Before the Doctor could react Epzo pointed his gun at Clarity and fired. A red energy bullet hitting her right in the chest. He was sick of these two competitors and he sure as hell wasn't backing down. All he had to do was make sure the witnesses stay quiet, what better way than kill one of them as a warning. He had the cover up all planned out. He could toss three bodies in the river to dispose of the evidence. Ilin wasn't watching, and it was his word against these strangers. If he switched his blaster with Callidoroha's then he could get away with it for sure.

"Clarity!" The Doctor caught her in her arms as the human fell back with a cry of pain. Her blue eyes glowing brightly, a few wisps of electricity gliding across her skin. "No, no, no, no, no. What did you do!?" The Doctor yelled at Epzo fury in her tone as she cradled the dying human in her arms holding her tightly. She couldn't see the wound that well due to the smoke the blast had produced. Not that it mattered. She didn't have anything that would help. Her ship was too far away. There was nothing she could do but hold her.

"You shot her...you actually shot her..." Callidoroha looked at Epzo in terror taking a step back. Her first instinct was to dive in the water for cover but she fought against it. The water would kill her for sure

"Clarity!" Graham yelled in worry for his granddaughter. The human group's walk transitioning into a frenzied run.

"Ow...that hurt?" Clarity groaned blinking as she saw dots in her vision, probably from staring at the three suns in the sky, But Clarity wasn't too sure. The smoke of the blast cleared away to reveal Clarity's chest. The Doctor had been expecting to see a huge gaping hole where the human's heart should be but insitead there was nothing but smooth pale skin . A huge hole was now burned into her favorite sweater, but other than that the human appeared to be unharmed.

Clarity pouted as she fingered the singed fabric. "Aw, I loved this sweater."

"How in the..." Epzo steeled himself. It didn't matter. He made to fire again but the Doctor was quicker.

"You're not gettin the chance." The Doctor glared standing up setting Clarity gently down in one fluid motion. "See this?" The Doctor held up the pinky of her free hand and pressed it to Epzo's neck before he could dare to pull the trigger again. He let out a choked up gasp suddenly finding he couldn't move. His eyes widened.

"Nice move!" Angstrom praised her.

"Thanks. Venusian aikido." The Doctor smacked the gun out of his grip sending it flying into the water with a splash. "Grandmaster pacifist.

Temporarily paralyses while also being fundamentally harmless. Very clever, those Venusian nuns."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Clarity asked in awe of the trick. Smiling brightly up at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back down at the human, and for a brief moment Clarity saw an emotion she hadn't seen before in the time lady, she couldn't put it into words to describe it, but after a second that emotion was buried underneath another as she answered her question.

"I don't see why not. Might take you a little bit though, took me a while to learn it myself." The Doctor told her before redirecting her attention back onto Epzo. A darkened fury in her eyes that only he could see. The oncoming storm was brewing. "Shall I let go? Or are you going to try to kill my friend again?" The Doctor asked Epzo. " If you are let me tell you right now doing that would be a very bad idea."

With that said the Doctor let him go Epzo letting out ragged breaths as he was released. Only for him to be tackled to the ground by Dez a few seconds later. Her knee pressing into his back, as his arms were twisted behind him, his head hanging over the dock. "Yaz, check him, make sure he doesn't have anymore weapons."

"What the hell are you two doing?" The Doctor asked the two officers. As Yaz patted Epzo down as Dez had instructed.

"Responding to a threat. I'm willing to bet that wasn't the only gun he has." Yaz answered the Doctor.

"There's no need for that." The Doctor protested not really too keen on the violence that was occurring.

"You feel safe with this murderer carrying? Cause I sure as hell don't." Dez replied tightening her grip as Epzo struggled.

"Got one, two, blimey you had three guns? What do you need three guns for?" Yaz asked as she confiscated the weapons. Dez, getting off of Epzo letting him up. Yaz and her slipping them into the back of their jeans, pulling their shirts and jackets over them to conceal the guns out of habit.

"Those are mine!" Epzo exclaimed his face turning red. "What gives you the right?"

"You tried to murder my cousin. That's what." Ryan glared stepping in between Dez and Epzo. It was taking' everything in him not to punch his head straight off his shoulders, but Ryan knew that his gran would scold him something awful if he took a swing.

"How are you still alive? He shot you point blank." Graham paled as he bent beside his granddaughter a bit in awe that she wasn't injured like he had thought. It was a bloody miracle yet again.

"Must be a rotten shot to have missed." Grace shook her head as she checked Clarity's pulse for good measure.

"He didn't miss, Gran." Clarity denied gesturing to her sweater rubbing the spot with a frown. She took the now ruined sweater off revealing a sparkly blue tank top underneath. Clarity was glad she always like to wear layers. "Not even sure how I'm alive..."

"Let's have a look." The Doctor pulled out her sonic scanning Clarity. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up as she read the results. "Huh, that'll do it. You absorbed the energy."

"How'd I do that?" Clarity wondered looking at her hands. Little lightning bolts dancing. "It's not like I even tried to."

"How do you do any of the stuff you've been doing." Ryan shrugged. "Best not question it too much. Maybe it was instinctive."

"Yeah, maybe." Clarity considered Ryan's theory.

"We went through all this for nothing. This boat doesn't even work." Angstrom informed everyone having beaten Epzo to the boat.

"Clarity." Dez shot Clarity a pointed look.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear I didn't even touch it." Clarity hugged herself. "I was a bit busy getting shot."

"Oh, uh, me and Ryan will take a look." Graham offered.

"Will we?" Ryan turned his head to look at the older man.

"Yeah, well, those NVQ classes must be good for something. An engine's an engine" Graham told him.

"Not a space engine!" Ryan protested.

"Just give it a go. You'll never know unless you try." Grace told him to which Ryan groaned. He had no idea if he could this. Who knows what it looked like in there.

"You don't get to take charge here. This is about me and those two fighting to win." Epzo raged.

"We're all going to the same place and that boat is big enough for all of us." Yaz told him.

"Yaz is right. If we get it started, we all get on board. If you're lucky we'll let you come too." The Doctor glared before turning her attention to the water wanting to investigate.

"I know what this is. You're part of Ilin's game.

You're saboteurs, sent to throw us off." Epzo struggled to come to terms with this foreign group just taking over.

"Ilin had no clue who they were. He wanted a clean race for the finale unlike last years." Callidoroha defended Ilin. "Why can't you accept that they're just lost?"

"You think the whole universe is out to get you." Angstrom stated a bit of pity creeping into her tone.

"How's your family, Angstrom?" Epzo challenged.

"That's got nothing to do with anything and you know it." Callidoroha spat.

"So that's why he said don't touch the water.

Flesh-eating of them living in atmosphere. Killer water. Very dangerous planet, Yaz." The Doctor told the human who knelt beside her.

"Is there no way to get the microbes out?" Dez asked in annoyance. So much water, and she couldn't even take a sip. Ugh, it was like it was taunting her.

"Fraid not sorry, good news is humans can survive a good ten days without water." The Doctor told her.

"We're not staying here for ten days." Ryan protested.

"None of us are going anywhere until you fix that motor. Get to it." Epzo glared. "We've only got one solar rotation to finish this race or no one gets the money and everything we've been through will have been for nothing."

"You don't tell me what to do." Ryan huffed marching to the boat. Epzo's commanding tone reminding him of his father a bit too much for his liking. Always wanting things to be done his way or on his schedule. "C'mon, Graham."

"Yeah, coming." Graham walked after him the two getting to work on the engine. Graham slipped inside the small space to check things out. Ryan sitting down on the motor thoughts and memories of his father swirling in his mind. Why was he never good enough for him to stick around?

"You were right, not like any engine I've ever seen." Graham crawled out of the tiny engine to see Ryan sitting on the box with a frown. It was clear that his father skippin out on him was still tearing him up what with the broody look on the teens face.

"Are we ever gonna talk about your Dad?" Graham sat down beside him. "I mean, just 'cause all this is going on don't mean to say it didn't happen."

"What do you reckon?" Ryan looked down at his feet his head lifting as his gran came in with Clarity to check on their progress and possibly assist if they needed it. Grace could immediately tell what was wrong, it was like the woman's sixth sense.

"What's the matter with you?" Grace sat down on Ryan's free side nudging his shoulder but he didn't react.

Clarity sat down on the floor directly in front of Ryan. She folded her arms on Ryan's legs resting her chin on her hands. She looked up at him giving her best sweet as candy smile. Clarity's smile was seemingly infectious and Ryan couldn't help a smile of his own letting out a chuckle looking up.

Clarity leaned back getting out of Ryan's personal space. Her mission to get a smile out of him now accomplished. She was just happy to be getting out of the sun for a bit. Her skin was already getting pinker. She'd have one hell of a sunburn by nightfall unless she stayed out of the suns for a spell.

"You're on another planet How cool is that?" Grace told Ryan.

"Yeah. And it is! Right?" Graham attempted to assist his wife.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool." Ryan agreed with a bit of a shrug.

"And you're sittin here moping about your no good father. Enough is enough. I'm sick of him ruining everything for ya. He was supposed to look out for ya when you needed him and he didn't so shame on him. It's time to pick your head up and show him you can get along just fine without him like we've been doing." Grace nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm gonna look out for you, son. Just like I've been doing with her." Graham told Ryan in hopes that would help him feel better gesturing to Clarity.

"I'm not a kid." Ryan protested. He didn't need looking after anymore. He was nineteen for crying out loud.

"And I am?" Clarity asked him incredulously.

"You know what I mean, Clari." Ryan told her.

" . Well, I was hoping you'd say, "I'm gonna look out for you too." Graham frowned back.

"He talks about this stuff way too much." Ryan complained to his gran.

"Mm-hm. And you don't talk about it enough." Graham replied as Grace kissed Graham's cheek. Ryan looked away a bit nauseated by the display. Even after three years he still wasn't exactly used to his gran kissing Graham. He looked at the engine and had a dawn of realization.

"That's not an engine. It's more like a massive battery. What if it's solar?"

"Look at you humans gathering together. Light-years from home, figuring things out." The Doctor praised as she entered the boat. She patted Clarity's head as she walked by her. The Doctor had been a bit worried when the brunette suddenly disappeared from her side. Well she says suddenly disappeared, if the timelady was truthful she had gotten so lost in her thoughts about how strange and mysterious this planet was that the timelady hadn't realized she had gone with Grace til Dez told her.

The Doctor peered out the back of the boat. " suns in the sky. Tri-solar engineering panels on the outside, powering that battery."

"Well, if it won't start, maybe the panels aren't lined up." Graham suggested.

"Or maybe they're not feeding the battery properly." Ryan added in his own thoughts.

"Loving your work, boys. Let's take a look." The Doctor said climbing onto the back of the boat shifting some panels. While Graham and Ryan adjust things inside the battery.

Clarity's eyes widened as she felt something. "Doctor! Whatever you just did do it again! Ryan, Grandad put whatever you just moved back where it was you had it right for a split second I felt it."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked her.

"Trust me." Clarity smiled at her. The Doctor grinned back adjusting the panel. Not a moment later a purring sound emitted from the engine.

"Haha, charging up!" The Doctor cheered in victory, jumping up and down in victory. Graham and Ryan climbing out of the box.

"Nicely done." Grace high fived both her grandkids in pride.

"Oh my god I fixed an alien machine." Ryan grinned in disbelief.

"Amazing ain't it?" Graham sat down next to Grace the two locking hands. Grace resting her head on his shoulder. The woman was beginning to feel quite knackered. It was a very emotionally draining day.

"I'll go get everyone else." The Doctor grinned racing out of the boat. "Up and running. All aboard." The Doctor called to those waiting outside rushing back to boat. Dez, Callidoroha, Yaz and Angstrom walking aboard. Just as Epzo reached the boat the Doctor stepped right in his path to prevent him from getting on.

"What?" Epzo demanded in annoyance. Who was this woman to hold him up like this? He had a bloody race to win!

"You're a cheater. Worse than that a murderer, well an attempted one at least. You're lucky bout that last bit." The Doctor glared her grip tightening on her screwdriver in her pocket.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't play by the rules." Epzo glared in reply. He stood by his actions, and he'd do it again. Winning was all that mattered to him.

"Did you practice those lines in the mirror?" The Doctor asked him still blocking his path. "Got anything to say for yourself?"

"Look, we haven't got time for this. Clock's ticking." Epzo gestured to the suns. "We're losing daylight."

"Better talk quickly then." The Doctor told him the look in her eyes scaring Epzo straight down to his core. "Because I'm not letting you on without a damn good reason."

"Doctor," Clarity stood up from her spot on the boats floor and walked to stand next to the time lady. She grabbed her upper arm lightly with her left hand and held her hand with her right. "Let him on. It's okay."

"He tried to kill you, Clarity!" The Doctor replied as if that explained everything. "I'm not just giving him a free pass. He has to answer for it."

"Maybe he does, but if we leave him here, he'll never survive. He'll die out there, alone, and afraid. He can't even end it quickly if he wanted to, we took all his guns." Clarity spoke to her. "Condemning him to suffer like that... we'd be just as bad as he is. Please, just let him on."

The Doctor looked from Clarity to Epzo clearly torn on what to do. On one hand she knew the abnormally blue eyed girl was right. He'd never make it to his destination in time and would be left behind like Ilin had said, but on the other hand, more importantly, if not most importantly of all, she wanted Clarity safe and unharmed. This planet was dangerous enough as it was without having to worry about a murderer being trapped on a tiny boat with them.

"We can tie him up with these, restrain him so he can't hurt any of us." Dez gestured to a pile of the rags in the corner of the boat. The same rags they'd been seeing all over. "If that helps."

"It does Dez, Thank you." The Doctor nodded getting out of Epzo's way pulling Clarity to sit between her and Graham. A spot that the Doctor hoped she would feel safest while Epzo was here. The second he sat down in a seat in the corner Dez and Yaz set to work tying him up. Epzo winced a bit at the tight bindings but kept his mouth shut knowing full well complaining about it would just waste more precious time.

Once that was done the two sat down on the opposite side of the boat next to Ryan. Angstrom steered the boat out of the dock and the group began their journey down the deadly river.

"Hey, Yaz, can you believe it? Alien planet, man." Ryan told her starting up a conversation sick of the silence that had fallen upon them. Come to think of it this planet was absolutely silent save for the boat moving in the water and them all breathing.

"I know." Yaz agreed with a nod. "What do you think, Dez?"

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't deadly as all hell." Dez replied.

"This planet doesn't make any sense. No other life forms except us and the microbes in the people. No animals, no insects, no he talked about the old settlements.

What happened here?" The Doctor wondered wanting no, needing more answers. Something like this didn't just happen naturally. Someone had to cause this.

"No-one cares." Epzo commented.

"I care." Clarity objected.

"Then you're an idiot." Epzo spat.

Clarity frowned looking down at her metallic blue combat boots. The solar panels started to spark. Callidoroha jumped from her seat in surprise not expecting the sudden rainshower of scaulding hot little lights.

"Hey! Knock it off." Dez snapped at Clarity hitting her knee to gain her Clarity's confused look Dez explained. "You're doing a thing again."

"Oh..whoops. Sorry..." Clarity apologized taking a deep breath, attempting to think of something happy. The sparking ceasing as she found a happy memory to focus on.

"Don't take him personally. He treats everyone like this." Angstrom apologized for her fellow competitor.

"Huh, Reminds me of someone." Ryan turned to look pointedly at Dez. "Maybe you two should start a lil hate club."

Dez merely rolled her eyes at Ryan crossing her arms leaning further back into her seat. She wasn't anywhere near as bad as that miserable git. Sure, she had her moments here and there but she did sort of care about other people. Her job was in law enforcement afterall.

"I don't need other people." Epzo protested.

"We all need other people, mate." Graham protested.

"We're all 's how we start and end, and this is a natural state of all points in between." Epzo replied.

"Were you born that miserable or did you have to work at it?" Graham asked wanting nothing more than to chuck this man overboard. Grace was thankfully in his way.

"When I was four, my mum told me to climb a tree. She made me climb until I was too scared to climb any she told me to jump into her arms.'Don't worry,' she said. 'I'm your mum. I'm here for you. I'll catch you.' So I jumped. And she moved out of the way." Epzo told them all a tale. A memory so ingrained in his brain he doubted he'd ever forget it.

"What? Sorry, did you say your mum did this to you?" Yaz asked him.

"Smashed into the ground, broke this arm, shattered that stood over me and she said, 'Now you've learned. You can never trust anyone in this life.'"

"That is messed up." Ryan stated in a bit of disbelief that anyone could do that to their child.

"That's child abuse, endangerment too." Deserey agreed with Ryan. She shook her head, as unwelcome thoughts came rushing back to her. How she'd spend night after night locked in the basement whenever she'd misbehaved, even sometimes when she hadn't, without so much as a meal or a glass of water. The thirst she was currently feeling was doing nothing to help fight these memories down either. Those cold words from her mum and dad, the message clear as day that she would never be good enough. All leading up to them tossing her to the streets after one particularly nasty argument about her identity. "Parents can be...disappointing."

Ryan made a small noise of agreement, briefly thinking about his own dad once again.

"Best thing she ever did for me. I love my mum." Epzo states proudly.

Deserey scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "Sure it was." She pulled her legs up to her chest, doing her best to shut the awful memories out and ignore everything going on around her. It was better if she just didn't interact with any of the others at all.

Instead, she focused her attention on the water and the sand in the distance. It seemed far too peaceful for a dangerous alien planet that she'd probably die on. The place was almost beautiful. Something she might have painted if she had her art supplies with her.

"Must of gotten tons of parenting awards." Grace scowled. At first Dez thought she'd somehow heard her thoughts and was commenting on her parents. She panicked, before realizing she was referring to Epzo's mother. Then, she relaxed and went back to staring out into nothingness.

"Yeah, she sounds terrific." Graham sarcastically stated pulling Clarity just a bit closer to him kissing the top of her head. Clarity smiled lightly at the action.

"Your mum was wrong. We're stronger together." The Doctor told him having observed firsthand the solidarity of this human family in such a short while. Even Yaz and Dez's partnership showed strength.

A grating sound was heard breaking out over the silence that had settled after the doctor's statement along with some splashing.

"Uh, do you guys hear that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see anything." Callidoroha spoke up as she peered out.

"Whoa!" Yaz exclaimed grabbing onto a nearby pole as the boat tipped violently towards the back corner the chair she had been sitting on splashing into the water. Everyone looking in that direction. Yaz blocking her skin from the waters spray with her leather jacket.

"Yaz! You ok?" Dez asked her. She stood up and went to her partner's side. Yaz was the closest thing to a friend she had had in a very long time. She wasn't sure she could handle losing her if this water hurt her somehow.

"Yeah, none of it's on me." Yaz replied nodding to Dez. The boat lurching again more scraping sounds can be heard.

"There's something under us." Callidoroha hissed at the floor. "Something big." A banging sound started coming from the floor and a small dent was beginning to appear.

"That's impossible, I've checked for other organic life and there's nothing." The Doctor objected beyond confused with this planet. She pointed her sonic at the dent but still got no life signs.

"I don't feel anything either." Clarity told the Doctor doing her best to stay calm. She didn't want to cause anymore problems, but she was getting scared.

"What the hell is that!?" Dez screamed jumping on her chair pointing to the front of the boat where some kind of rock creature was attempting to climb aboard. It rocked the boat as it tried to step on. In its eye sockets was a green foggy glow, rag like things clinging all over it.

"I genuinely have no idea." The Doctor shook her head as she studied it. It seemed to be a minerally based creature which explained why it didn't turn up on her sonic's reading but beyond that the Doctor wasn't sure.

"Um, hello, can you talk? Do you have a name?" Clarity asked it. The creature made no reply and gave no indication that it had even understood her. "Well, if you don't I think I'll call you-"

"That thing's too heavy it's gonna sink us!" Epzo interrupted Clarity's naming process as he struggled in his bindings.

"Forget about sinking if anymore water gets in here we're gonna get our flesh eatin off!" Dez exclaimed as more water splashed violently into the little boat. Everyone standing on something so they didn't step in it. Save for Epzo who couldn't stand, but he put his legs up.

"Angstrom steer us out of here!" The Doctor ordered.

"I can't it's holding us in place!" Angstrom replied paling.

"Guys, that dent's getting bigger! I don't know how much longer the floor's gonna hold!" Ryan panicked.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious mate!" Graham winced. "Doc, can't you do something!?"

"Uh, Yeah, Just need a moment to think. How far are we from the shore!?" the Doctor called out.

"Too far!" Callidoroha replied.

"Can't we just shove that rock thing off!?" Dez exclaimed.

"It was in the water. It's covered in microbes. It touches you...you die." The Doctor replied. "Even if we used our jackets or the tarps the water would soak through."

"So, what do we do!?" Grace demanded.

"Doctor..." Clarity looked to the time lady clearly frightened. The Doctor looked at the human beside her. There was nothing she could do. Not this time. She had nothing to work with, those solar panels were shoddy equipment. They would barley even have much force if she-wait! Force of course! The Doctor grabbed Clarity by the shoulders so she faced her. "Clarity! I need you to make a forcefield around the boat. Right now."

"What? A forcefield? I-I don't even know if I can do that." Clarity shook her head. "I barely even-"

"If you don't we're all gonna die. So just try Okay? Try. Forcefield, big as you can." The Doctor told her. "Right now. Picture it in you mind. Make it come to life."

Clarity's fingers sparked a bit, lightning crackling between both her palms.

"Clarity." The Doctor urged impatiently the dent on the floor actually resembling a rock creatures first now. It wouldn't withstand much more.

Clarity's lightning fizzled and sparked in her palms a tiny ball forming and shattering apart in her hands as the rock monster scrunched the front of the boat as if it were a sheet of tin foil. The scary noise breaking her concentration.

"Clarity!" The Doctor ordered. "Concentrate! Now!"

Clarity's hands shook as she struggled to do as the Doctor told her to. She couldn't do it. This was all too much, too new, too much pressure.

"I-I can't..."

Dez backed up hitting the pole behind her. She winced as something rather hard dug into her lower back. She let out a little gasp of realization, her and Yaz still had guns.

"Yaz! Blast it's hands!" Dez told her pulling the energy gun out of her pants.

"That might just piss it off!" Callidoroha protested.

"Well we don't have any other options!" Yaz defended Dez's idea pulling out her own weapon. The two fired at the rock monster aiming for its hands. They crumbled into sand as the energy bullets hit them, the monster making a noise of pain.

"Angstrom!" The Doctor hollered.

"On it!" Angstrom replied the boat now freed from the monsters grip zooming across the water and away from the rocks. The Doctor sonicing the panels to speed it up. The group making a safe escape.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor asked looking at the humans and aliens around her. They all seemed to be relatively fine but it didn't hurt to check.

"Yeah, we're fine love." Grace told her.

"Good." The Doctor breathed out. As the boat drifted along the river it all went quiet again. At least it was until Epzo started to lightly snore signifying he was asleep.

"I see your mate's dropped off. It's nice to see him quiet." Graham commented starting up a conversation.

" can nap anywhere and anywhen no matter what's happened. Famous for it." Angstrom replied.

"A few stages ago I caught him sleeping under a pile of dalaxian straw." Callidoroha laughed a bit.

"How many stages are there in the rally?" The Doctor asked her wanting to know more about this race.

"This time? 209 terrains, 94 planets. We start the race with nothing and barter our way up."

"Is it worth it?"

"To ensure enough for my family's safety? Yeah. Albar is being systematically cleansed."

"So, that's why you said your family was as good as a bunch of criminals." Callidoroha stated in realization.

"Half my family are in hiding. The others are on the run. This is my only chance to bring us back together."

"You never told me that." Callidoroha said her head fin drooping down.

"You never asked." Angstrom replied adjusting her neckerchief.

"So you left your family to do this?" Yaz asked Angstrom.

"I left my family to try and save my family. They told me to. If I win, I find them, rescue them.

If they're alive to be rescued. And whatever happens here, it's a better chance than I have back home."

"I'll split with you if I win." Callidoroha told Angstrom. "50/50. I've never had a family, orphans lot me, it's terrible not having people."

"Are you sure?" Angstrom asked them.

"Half of 3.2 trillion krin is plenty for me. I just wanted to be able to have me own house and never work at that damn salting plant again." Callidoroha told her. "I'll still have enough to do what I want."

"I'll do the same if I win then." Angstrom smiled at her. "I'm so close now, they'll be so relieved."

"You make me miss my family. That's quite some achievement, considering my dad drives me bananas and my sister's trying to get me to move out so she can have my bedroom." Yaz spoke up smiling a bit as she thought of her family. "And I only saw them yesterday."

"Don't ever take them for granted." Angstrom told her. Yaz nodded in reply with a small smile.

"Oh, you all look shattered." Angstrom noticed looking at all the humans.

"You should all rest. I'll wake you when we get there." The Doctor told them all. All the humans drifting off to sleep.

And that's ch 8 folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Here are some questions to answer if your fingers aren't hurting from all the scrolling you had to do. 6,000 words is a lot to read haha.

1\. What did you think of the monsters?

2\. What did you think of Clarity getting shot?

3\. How did you feel about Epzo getting tied up by Yaz and Dez?

4\. Who are you shipping and why? Has your ship changed or grown?

5\. What do you want to happen in the next chapter?

6\. Why do you like Doctor who?

7\. What companions do you want Dez and Clarity to meet?

8\. What do you think the tenth doctor would think of Clarity and Dez?

9\. If we put Clarity and Dez in Good Omens, would you read that book?

10\. If a slitheen fought a zygon who would win?

11\. What is your favorite time travel story besides Doctor Who?

12\. What episode are you most excited to see us cover? And why?

13\. Who is your favorite character in Doctor Who?

14\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell us!


	9. Robofight

*enter interesting greeting*

So, yeah! We are done with chapter nine and so hopefully that makes y'all happy! ? ﾟﾘﾁ

Also, we just launched our second Dez and Clarity project with Good Omens, so if you haven't already feel free to check out the first chapter!

Mkay, enough about other junk. Enjoy the chapter!

~ Elsie

Clarity tried to sleep. Really she did, she was as knackered as the rest of her family and friends, but for the life of her she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't tell if it was because of her racing thoughts, because of her new abilities, or some sort of combination between the two but she just couldn't seem to drift off. That humming feeling from the boats, and even those around her felt like someone was blaring music at 2 am. Not to mention she couldn't stop thinking about that forcefield the Doctor had wanted her to make. If Dez hadn't been there... Clarity sighed deciding that sleep just wasn't gonna happen.

She got up from her seat careful not to disturb her snoozing grandfather or any of the other sleeping people around her and tiptoed to the front of the boat where the rock monster,who Clarity cleverly named Rocky, had crinkled the front of the ship. Now it sort of looked like a Reese's peanut butter cup wrapper just way more metal and sharp. Clarity sat down directly in front of the crinkles, her legs positioned in a mermaid type style.

All of the water and the microbes that had previously been in the space had evaporated into nothingness courtesy of the three suns. Clarity watched the sunlight glimmering along the water. Each droplet sparkling with light as the suns rays reflected off of it. Clarity glided her fingers across the metal in front of her wisps of lightning gliding in between the metal space as if it were dancing.

"You should be sleeping." The Doctor told Clarity coming up behind her having seen the human get up from her seat. The Doctor sat beside her sitting in the same mermaid position only mirrored, her coat billowing out behind her, the two's hands just centimeters apart as they leaned on them for balance. "You might not get another chance for a while."

Clarity simply shrugged in reply. "Would if I could. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Clarity nudged her a bit as she leaned towards her. "You must be feeling tired too after all this."

"I'm a time lord, well time lady now. Still feels a bit weird to say, but anyways, I don't need as much sleep as you humans do." The Doctor replied. After her explanation a comfortable silence fell between the two as they gazed out at the shimmering water. As deadly as the planet was it was most certainly breathtaking.

"I'm sorry." Clarity mumbled after a while of water gazing her voice barely audible. The Doctor was thankful for her superior hearing or she might have missed the human speaking at all.

"Sorry? For what?" The Doctor wondered beyond confused. What in all of the universe did this human have to be sorry about? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"For everything I suppose." Clarity answered keeping her eyes firmly fixed in front of her upon the glittering water. "I keep screwing everything up for everyone,especially you."

"Clarity..." The Doctor looked at her clearly about to protest, to tell her that she hadn't screwed up anything as far as she was concerned but the human kept talking before the time lady could interject.

"What? I'm right you know I am. I gave Tzim Shaw that idea to ice the crane, I couldn't do anything to protect Zappy no matter how hard I tried. I caused all those electrical issues in town endangering a countless amount of people, I almost got Dez fired and I injured that guy. I did god knows what to the teleport..." Clarity ran her hand through her hair as she shook her head. As her hand passed her ear a small bolt of lightning whizzed along her blue wire earring.

"Clarity, none of that is your fault." The Doctor told her looking at her in concern studying the humans face for signs of, well the Doctor wasn't entirely sure what signs she was looking for if she was being honest. Just something. Something that would convince her that she was alright. That there would be something in those abnormal blue eyes that would tell her what she wanted to know, but all the Doctor saw was guilt. Was she really blaming herself for all that had happened? All the evidence pointed to yes.

"I guess so..." Clarity bit her bottom lip playing with a strand of her hair curling it around her pointer finger. "...but I still should have done better. You needed me to-and I just-I couldn't-"

"You've barely had these abilities for a day. Three if we count when you were sleeping on the couch. You're still getting the hang of things. No one here expects you to have perfect control. It's a miracle that you even have any at all. I should never have put you on the spot like that with the forcefield. It wasn't fair for me to put you in that position so soon."

"No, it's-it's okay. Really, it's not your fault I couldn't do it. You were right to ask me, we didn't have any other options, Denty was punching through the floor and Rocky was pushing us under. I'm just..." Clarity sighed Dez's earlier insult coming to mind. "...such a Glitch."

"You're going to get better at this. You'll adjust after a bit, just need a bit of practice. Given the circumstances I'd say your doing quite well. Right now controlling your emotions is the best thing you can do and you won't be like this forever either. I'm going to fix you, get you back to your normal humany wumany self."

"Really? You can do that?" Clarity asked her in surprise a hopeful twinkle entering her eyes as she looked at the Doctor.

"Once I figure out exactly what Zappy did yes. But it'll take time to reverse it which is why you need to learn control in the meantime." The Doctor explained with a confident nod. Clarity turned away to focus on the water once again. A content smile adorning her features.

"Whoa, Doctor look at that!" Clarity leaned forwards looking down into the water. Orangey crystals made up the lake beds floor. Crystals that were identical to what was in the doctor's sonic. The orange sheen having caught Clarity's eye.

"That's impossible. Those aren't meant to grow underwater." The Doctor gained a puzzled look. This planet made no sense!

"Smart though." Callidoroha commented from where they sat under the shade of the boats roof. "The three suns triple the energy it absorbs, the hotter the water the more crystals form and the water amplifies their ray's increasing their growth exponentially."

"How'd you know that?" Clarity wondered.

"It's how we grow our salt crystals on my planet." Callidoroha explained walking forwards into the sun wanting to get a better look at the crystals they passed. They hissed in pain as they felt their skin cracking and crumbling. They scratched at their arm a few scales falling away to reveal badly burned shriveling skin.

"Your an Androsian." The Doctor realized the pieces finally clicking together as she narrowed down the species based upon the wound, characteristics and the little things she had heard from the fellow alien.

"Aye," Callidoroha nodded in confirmation.

"You shouldn't be here." The Doctor told them. "Your species isn't meant to withstand this type of climate. Without any water-"

"I've made it this far, what's a few more hours?" Callidoroha shrugged stepping back into the shade the pain becoming too great to withstand.

"Even so, your already suffering from stage four scale loss. If you hit stage five you may never recover. There's no drinkable water anywhere on this planet."

"I'll make it. I always do." Callidoroha replied memories swirling in their mind. They had entered this rally because she had nothing to lose. They were wasting away in that salt factory barely making enough to keep her fluid retentions up. They hadn't even had a place to live. Everyone looked down on them for their social status or lack of one anyways. At least out here they were doing something for themself.

"Angstrom! The other docks there!" Callidoroha called to her fellow competitor as she saw it up ahead. Only this dock was entirely encased with giant crystals that arched upwards around it.

"I see it." Angstrom nodded steering the boat into the dock. The bottom of the boat scraped jarringly upon the crystals that grew from the lake's bottom awakening everybody save for Ryan. The teen sleeping right through the racket.

As Grace got up to stretch Graham walked over to Ryan to wake him up. Everyone was finally getting off the boat the three competitors in the lead.

"Ryan. Ryan. Wake up, son." Graham whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to spook him after everything that had happened but they had to get moving if they wanted to stay with the rest of the group.

"I'm awake.I'm awake." Ryan groggily opened his eyes. "Are we home?"

" to get off the boat. Come on." Graham pulled the tired teen up from his seat. The two walking off the boat to catch up with the others who were already pretty far down the beach strip. They were careful to mind the waves as they walked not wanting to get any microbes on them.

"Have you seen yourself, Epzo? I'd say you love that cigar more than you've loved any person." Angstrom chatted as she walked backwards making sure no one was left behind. If things went bad all she had to do was be faster than that lot. Besides that they had proven themselves quite useful with the rock monsters. The closer they were the better she figured her chances were.

"Have you any idea how rare and expensive these are? Takes half an Althusian lifetime to make just one of these." Epzo spoke as he held his cigar in between two fingers. His free hand making gestures around the coveted item. "To make them, roll them, age them, and then, and this is the best bit they make them self-lighting. Just one click of the finger and it lights itself."

"But what if you don't mean to light it? Like if someone else were to snap their fingers or something." Clarity commented. "Seems like more of a design flaw to me."

"You're a design flaw." Epzo scowled at Clarity. No one was going to ruin his cigar. Especially not this woman who should definitely have been dead when he shot her.

"That insult was weak." Dez muttered crossing her arms.

"I know right? Didn't even make much sense." Ryan shook his head.

"Do you want a sniff?" Epzo quickly steered his conversation back to his cigar. "Closest you'll ever get to victory."

"Bad for your health." Angstrom replied with a shake of her head.

"Alright how bout you Calli? Care for a whiff of this beauty?" Epzo asked holding it out to them.

"Get that filth away from me and never call me that again." Callidoroha glared their spikes extending only to crack off. Grace winced tightening her grip on Graham's hand, that looked painful, and her instincts as a nurse were telling her to help this alien person but there was no cure for skin loss. So, logically there wouldn't be anything she could do for this alien disease either.

"Aww don't be like that." Epzo teased the Androsian.

"She said no." Yaz glared.

"They." Callidoroha corrected holding her chin up in pride as they made the correction. "I'm a They."

"Oh, sorry. Can't really tell so I took a guess." Yaz shrugged apologetically Callidoroha nodded in understanding.

"You don't know what your missing, especially considering you're gonna die here. You're in what? Stage 3...4? Don't got long have you Calli?" Epzo taunted in an attempt to throw off his competition.

"Respect their decision and piss off." Dez glared not having any of it. She could see what this attempted murderer was doing, clear as day. Trying to mess with his competitors heads to give himself the upper hand. She had experienced it first hand back at the police academy when Yaz and her were mere recruits. Some of the older officers thought it necessary to constantly remind them how far superior they were; and they would often play mind games like this to get under their skin. Annoying bastards.

It wasn't long before the group came across a set of ruins that had a certain retro design. The humans had varying thoughts on the abandoned structure. Clarity liking the bluish-turqoise color found it quaint, while Dez thought it looked like a shithole, it was certainly a wide range of reactions between all the humans, but the Doctor was more curious as to what happened here. The ruins didn't appear to just be crumbling away from old age it looked to have been attacked by something or someone.

"Big set of who those were built for." The Doctor pondered as she looked over the collapsing structure.

"Oh, why do you even care?" Epzo demanded in annoyance. He was sick and tired of the blonde going on about it.

"Why don't you?" Grace threw the man's question right back at him.

"Because it doesn't matter." Epzo replied as he looked around trying to determine the fastest way through.

"Of course it matters." Clarity protested.

"We're here and whatever slimy bastards were here aren't anymore." Epzo replied his mind firmly set. "It. doesn't. matter."

"But that just begets more questions doesn't it? Where are those people now? And why are there so few signs of life? What happened to everyone?" The Doctor continued on voicing her thoughts aloud paying Epzo little to no mind.

"To hell if I care. Bye. Ha!" Epzo laughed turning to the right speed walking away from the group kicking up dust as he went covering Dez, Yaz, and Ryan in sand.

"What an ass." Dez remarked with a shake of her head.

"You can say that again." Ryan agreed. "He makes you look a gem with all his rude remarks and junk." He dusted himself off, spitting sand from his mouth.

Dez snorted, but she didn't reply to his comments. She instead chose to simply dust as much sand off her as she could.

"Least he's gone for now." Yaz crossed her arms, not even bothering with dusting herself off. "Maybe if we're lucky he'll stay that way."

"Us, lucky? Have you not been paying attention to the last few days." Dez pointed out.

"Good luck!" Angstrom told the group rushing in the opposite direction. Dez would have laughed at the irony of it all if not for the fact that she was trying to get the little grains of sand off her clothes but they seemed to be stuck there.

"Stay safe." Callidoroha advised following after Angstrom.

"You've two have already lost, Angstrom!" Epzo called.

"Not yet we haven't!" Callidoroha yelled back in a rage. The competitors disappearing from sight as they made it over the dunes. Team Tardis left behind in the dust.

The Doctor scanned the ruins with her sonic and looked at the readings with a frown. Nothing. "Clarity can you feel anything?" The Doctor asked her.

"Umm Yes! Wait no, I don't...I don't think so." Clarity shook her head her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Whatever she was feeling felt too small to be a human, maybe she was just feeling their equipment from a far?. "Just those three walking I think..."

"Alright tell me if that changes." The Doctor told her. She hoped there weren't more rock creatures inside. Though they'd probably be easy to outrun if there were. They seemed to be slow lumbering creatures.

"What, we're just letting them go, are we? How do we know what to do? Where to go?" Graham demanded as they had essentially just lost their map.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry love." Grace assured him calming his nerves. Graham smiled a bit at her.

"First thing we have to do is make it through those ruins safely." The Doctor told them.

"You look worried. Everything alright?" Grace asked.

"Uh, no well, yes, well, a bit of both only 'Cause these readings are all over the place, and I don't know why. This planet is just really not making any sense to me. Should be fine, Grace." The Doctor told the woman.

The timelady took Clarity's hand and the two started to go straight up the steep sandy hill the others following. Graham was practically crawling up it because the sand was so shifty.

"This is worse than the academy." Dez complained feeling sand getting into her shoes. It was seriously irritating.

Yaz laughed. "At least we can't get yelled at this go around."

"Oi! Keep up!" The Doctor yelled back over her shoulder.

"You were saying?" Dez nudged Yaz who laughed fondly at the memory of their instructor barking orders like a madman. The two were the last ones up the hill but they didn't seem to mind. Ryan was actually quite thrilled not being last for once. The humans and time lady paused a minute to catch their breath, get the sand out of their shoes, and look at the quickly setting suns.

"Doctor..." Clarity bit her bottom lip as she felt a sudden spike in the hums she was feeling. Epzo did something not that Clarity was sure what, but it had to be him cause he was off by himself. Well he was off by himself a minute ago anyways. Now he was with...Clarity wasn't sure, it felt like a cross between Epzo and Ilin the Hologram guy.

"Those suns are starting to set. They're moving way faster than I realised." The Doctor observed her hands on her hips gazing out at the suns attempting to calculate the descent pattern and figure out exactly how much time they had before it got dark.

"Doctor." Clarity tugged on the timelady's coat sleeve in an attempt to get her attention. She felt something, no somethings, they were popping up. Everywhere. Surrounding them. However the time lady paid her no mind too wrapped up in mentally solving her math equation to notice.

"Well, back in the tent, that bloke Ilin, said, "Do not travel by night." Graham recalled just as the Doctor solved her calculations. They had about 15 minutes depending on how fast they moved.

"Doctor!" Clarity tried again as the timelady took her hand clearly intent on starting to move again.

"We need to move. Fast." The Doctor told everyone. Not knowing what else to do to get her attention Clarity shocked the Doctor's hand. Not near enough to actually hurt but just enough to sting a bit. At least thats what she was aiming for, but maybe she went overboard just a bit.

"Ow, ah!"The Doctor frowned at her rubbing at her hand a bit the appendage now out of Clarity's hold. "What was that for!?"

"I've been trying to get your attention. Doctor I-" before Clarity could finish her explanation hooded robots in gray camo carrying guns appeared. "-feel something." Clarity finished her sentence. So much for a warning.

"Whoa!" Graham remarked holding Grace as she jumped attempting to comfort his wife. "They weren't there when we came in."

"Sneak up on me will you!" Grace yelled recovering from her scare waving a fist. "Go back where you lot came from!"

"Bloody hell." Dez mumbled. Were they soldiers? They looked like soldiers. "Any more surprises today?"

"Where did they come from?" Ryan wondered.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied stepping forwards scanning the gun wearing thing with her sonic.

"Oh, my God! Doctor!" Yaz exclaimed in surprise taking a few steps forwards only to be pulled back by Dez.

"Don't get so close. No sense in putting yourself in more danger than we're in already." Dez told her partner.

"Yeah I know but..." Yaz gestured weakly to the Doctor but knew her partner was right. The last time someone stood next to the timelady they got shot and something told Yaz she wouldn't be as lucky as Clarity was.

"So much for no life forms on this planet." Graham commented looking around.

"No, Grandad they don't feel like us." Clarity shook her head. "Those rock things I didn't feel anything. But with these they're different, I feel something it's just duller almost."

"What does that mean? Duller?" Dez demanded crossing her arms.

"I don't know, it means duller, alright? It's not as intense as we are. Almost like their not alive, at least, not totally, anyways ..."

"Not totally alive? Do you hear yourself?" Dez asked her. "Their standing straight up holding guns. Seems pretty alive to me."

"No, Clarity's right. They're not alive not in the usual sense anyways. They're robot's. Specifically, robot guards. Why would you need robot guards on a deserted planet?" The doctor asked throwing her arms out wanting answers getting more confused by this planet every second they stayed on it.

"Maybe they defended whoever was here from Rocky and Denty? The crystals are too big for them to get out of the river now, but if we think back a bit in terms of time the crystals would have only been as big as the ones in the bottom of the lake." Clarity suggested. "Robots don't exactly have a lifespan do they? I mean they do, but if they're solar charged they'd never run out of battery with the three suns in the sky."

"Right, Nice theory. We'll think it out more later. Now, the good news is they're not fully active." The Doctor told the gang. "The bad news is any signs of aggression no matter how small could activate them. So what we all need to do is, very slowly, totally unthreateningly, back out of here. Oh, and Clarity? No matter what happens just stay as calm as you can." The Doctor told her. Clarity nodded in understanding. The timelady was right. She could activate them or something worse, and they were standing extremely close to them so it would be better if she kept whatever it was she did to a minimum.

As the doctor backed up the humans all followed. Clarity's eyes widened as what she was feeling started to change in the robot nearest them, the hum was increasing, but not from the robot itself. From the gun. It was gonna fire!

Clarity lunged at the blonde tackling the Doctor out of the way of an incoming laser blast from one of the robots. A nasty singe mark marring the wall where the timelady had just been in front of.

"You alright?" Clarity breathed out pushing herself up off the Doctor, helping the blonde up.

"Yeah!" The Doctor nodded looking around at all the robots surrounding them. Her hearts still racing. They had to get out of here. "Anyways no time to chat, They've been activated. Run!" The Doctor screamed leading the way up the stairs all the humans following behind her save for Clarity who was at her side taking stairs two at a time in an attempt to keep up with her superior agility. She really was faster now that she was done regenerating.

"Move! Move, everyone. Come on!" Graham urged the younger kids as he and Grace took up the rear as they ascended the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Grace urged narrowly dodging a red laser that whizzed by her ear.

"Urgh, how are these things shooting right where I'm about to step!?" Dez demanded annoyed at the burning heat of the blackened sand under her feet.

"Ah! Swerve! Don't run straight! They're predicting our path!" The Doctor yelled everyone following the time lady's orders.

"We're also distancing ourselves too! The closest distance between two points is a straight line!" Clarity grinned recalling the fact. With each zig and zag they were that much further from the robots that surrounded them all.

"Oh! In here!" The Doctor yelled ducking into a circular hole near the ground. The humans followed her eager for a respite from the danger.

"Well done, all of you. Nice running." The Doctor commented still out of breath walking further into their hiding place only to have the bajeezles scared out of her when a target popped up in front of her. "Whoa!" She breathed out before she studied the thing for a second and realized it was harmless.

"Could things please stop popping out of places?" Graham requested hand over his chest.

"It's proper annoying." Ryan agreed with a nod of his head.

"Where'd your boys love for excitement go?" Grace grinned loving the adrenaline rush.

"Must've left it back on earth, Gran." Ryan shrugged. "Are you actually enjoying all this?"

"Is that a bit wrong?" Grace asked still smiling.

"Yes!" Graham exclaimed with a nod. He loved his wife dearly but this whole situation was insane.

" on." The doctor urged the humans to follow and stop chatting. Who knows how long it would take for the robots to find them. Maybe 10 minutes if they were lucky. There had to be some way to shut them down without escalating things. The Doctor looked to Clarity briefly thinking of asking her to use her newfound abilities in some way but she decided against it, remembering their conversation on the boat. She wasn't ready. The doctor promised herself she would never pressure her like that ever again. In any case that meant the Doctor needed something else to work with.

"Oh!" The Doctor breathed out running over to a downed robot guard. It's metal glinting from the light that shined through a nearby hole. That would do, that would do nicely. "What have we here?"

"Got anything there, Doctor?" Yaz asked the short haired woman.

"Information." The Doctor replied as she looked at the Sonics readings. "Oh, that's bad. They're sniperbots. We just walked into the middle of the shooting within the perimeter is target practice."

"Which would explain all the targets in here.

And looking on the negative side they're human-shaped targets." Graham pointed out.

"They seem flimsy. Won't be able to hide behind these." Grace observed.

"If that's the way it is, time to stop messing about." Ryan nodded jumping down grabbing the robots gun from the floor.

"Do you even know how that works?" Grace asked her grandson dubiously.

"Point and Shoot, Gran. Nothing to it." Ryan told her.

"Are you sure it works right? The robots broken maybe the gun is too." Clarity bit her bottom lip. In answer to her question Ryan places his finger lightly on what he assumed was the trigger. The tell tale sign of the gun charging up alerting the doctor's attention away from her Sonic's data.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded.

"Fighting back." Ryan replied with surety.

Dez smirked pulling out her own gun. "I like the sound of that. Count me in. Yaz?"

"I would, but I think I'm almost out." Yaz frowned noting the way her gun's fierce red glow had dimmed to orange. "It'd be best if I stay back and protect this lot if any robots make it in."

Dez nodded at her. Yaz probably had the one Epzo shot Clarity with so her partner's statement was likely to be true.

"Let's go, Ryan." Dez nodded to the nearest circle. "I hope your a decent shot. We have to make every one count."

"No." The Doctor sprinted up blocking their path out. "Guns. Never use them." The Doctor denied with a shake of her head.

"We just used them to defeat those rock creatures-" Dez began to argue.

"Rocky and Denty!" Clarity chimed.

"I'm not calling them that." Dez shook her head at her making Clarity pout.

"That was different. There were no other options then." The Doctor explained.

"There aren't any now! There's nothing in here but a piece of junk and some target boards. We have to go on the offense. We can't just keep running and hiding forever. We won't make it. We have to take a stand." Dez stated firmly.

"I agree, we do, but that doesn't mean we have to shoot them." The Doctor told her.

"They're shooting at us!" Ryan exclaimed trying to make the timelady see reason.

"I know." The Doctor nodded. "But guns are not the answer."

"They're gonna kill us with their guns!" Ryan argued.

"He's got a point, Doc." Graham backed up his grandson.

"Put the gun down, Ryan. You too, Dez." The Doctor ordered.

"Like hell I will." Dez glared. "Give me one good reason."

"Because I thought of something better." The Doctor told them.

"What's your better idea?" Ryan challenged.

"Outthink them." The Doctor told the two earnestly.

"You can't outthink bullets." Graham objected with a shake of his head.

"I've been doing it all my life." The Doctor told him before returning her attention to the trigger happy humans before her. "And I'm not dead yet, but if you two go out there you just might be. Your outmanned, outgunned, and the thing about Robots is they never get tired."

" . Call Of Duty, man.I've trained for this." Ryan grinned.

"Ryan, maybe you should give that to me and stay here. I really don't think a video game qualifies you for this." Yaz held out her hand for his gun.

"C'mon Yaz. I'm probably never gonna get to hold one of these again." Ryan argued. "It's a miracle me Gran hasn't snatched it away yet."

Yaz sighed, "Alright, just remember to keep both eyes open when you shoot and never point it at, Dez. That's how accidents happen."

"Yeah, got it." Ryan nodded taking the advice.

"Don't worry, Yaz. I've got him covered." Dez told her partner before addressing the Doctor who was practically red in the face over these stubborn humans decision. "I've had proper police training. So, lose the frowny face, Doctor. We'll be back." Dez told the timelady shoving her out of the way Ryan and Dez running out to fight the robots together. War crying all the way as they shot robots left and right.

"Who's next?!" Ryan yelled shooting a robot in the chest.

"Eat this you tin cans!" Deserey yelled as she fired. A flurry of Laser fire ensued from both sides. As Dez and Ryan went to war with the robots.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! That's how you deal with things! Taking out the aliens!" Ryan cheered.

"Bit early to celebrate." Dez told him as the robots they had shot got right back up as if they hadn't been pelted with energy bullets.

"No. No. Where's reload? Where's the reload?! Where's the reload?!"Ryan screamed in terror as the gun ran out of charge. He wanted to go sprinting back to their hiding spot but the robots had moved and were now blocking it off.

"Shit." Dez cursed as her gun went from red to orange signifying she was low on charge now. A robot shot Dez in the shoulder and another shot her in the upper thigh of her left leg. The two lucky bastards had been in her blind spot. Dez screamed in pain and dropping to the ground. She switched arms using her uninjured arm to fire and kill the ones that shot her.

"I think this was a bad idea." Ryan yelled jumping to the side narrowly avoiding a laser blast. He tripped over his own two feet landing beside Dez on the ground.

"You think!?" Dez snapped in reply as her gun was shot straight out of her hand flying well out of reach. Ryan yelled a bit in fright using his gun as a sort of shield to protect them both from the oncoming lasers. However it soon became clear that even that wasn't gonna work as a hole burned itself into the metal.

Meanwhile back in the hiding spot the Doctor was furiously working with the downed robot switching circuits left and right to turn it into an emp.

"Doctor, whatever it is your doing hurry up! They're pinned down out there!" Yaz exclaimed shooting at the robots from one of the circles attempting to draw their fire. Graham and Grace chucking stones that they found in the sand at the robots to try and help Yaz. Clarity attempted to throw some lightning at the robots but it wasn't getting far enough out and only succeeded in making glass structures in the sand a few feet away.

"Working on it. I need a bit more time. 30 seconds." The Doctor told them.

"They're not gonna last thirty seconds we have to do something now, Doctor!" Graham yelled.

"That's my grandson out there." Grace reminded her.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. I've almost got it." The Doctor told them as sweat dripped from her brow. Her fingers working as fast as they would go barely keeping up with her frantic mind.

"Ryan! Dez!" Clarity yelled leaning forwards out of her circle. Clarity felt her lightning stirring to life inside her, her blue eyes glowing brightly as they widened in fear. The gun her cousin had been using as a shield was burnt clean through. They had no more protection from the lasers. In that moment Clarity wished for nothing more than to be in her cousins place and then... she was. She was directly in front of the pair a huge hole burning into her tank top right at her stomach as she absorbed the laser blast that was meant for them.

"Oh my god!" Yaz exclaimed lowering her gun in shock as she saw Clarity standing in front of Dez and Ryan lightning crackling all around her before it calmed. She looked to Grace and Graham. "How'd she do that!? I didn't see her move did you?"

"What? What's she done? Did she finally land a hit?" The Doctor asked still looking at the robot. The wiring was being really annoying. No wonder this one was left for dead.

"Clarity's out there now." Graham answered pointing out the window. "One second she was right in here with us and now she's out there with them."

"Are you two okay?" Clarity asked her eyes glowing bright with power.

"I'm fine-"

"Dez is shot." Ryan told her not letting Dez hide any injuries. "We've got to move. The Doctor was right. We can't win this way."

"We would've been fine if they hadn't gotten up again." Dez protested.

"Yeah, well they did, Dez!" Ryan snapped in reply wincing as a robot shot Clarity in the shoulder watching it fade into nothing. His cousin really was immune to these energy bullet things.

Clarity took a deep breath focusing on the robot directly in front of her. She could feel it's electricity humming inside of it, it's gun whirring with power, she watched the bright red burst of energy hurtling towards her and sure these energy bullets didn't kill her or injure her or anything, but they still stung like a bitch. Clarity threw her right hand out intent on saving whatever was left of her beloved tank top. Clarity fully expected the blast to hit her palm but instead it stopped, in fact, all of the red blasts froze in midair. Blue lightning crackling across the red beams causing them to dissipate into nothing. The glow in Clarity's eyes died down as she lowered her arm. She took a step back almost stumbling over her own two feet but Ryan was quick to steady her before she totally lost her balance.

"Can you do that again?" Ryan asked his cousin looking around them. The robots preparing to shoot at them again.

" I think so, but maybe I can do even better." Clarity replied more than a bit stunned at what she had done. Clarity took a deep breath her blue eyes beginning to glow brighter. She kept her eyes on the camo robot in front of them which started to spark and make a crackling sound. A few moments passed before all hell broke loose. The robots started exploding left and right as they exploding in blue fireworks, their guns reacting similarly only they had red sparks. Pieces of their metal skeletons went flying in random directions through the air before falling to the ground in steaming chunks of metal. The robots crashed into each getting impaled by their severed parts. All the while blue sparks rained down from the sky like brightened snowflakes courtesy of the robots heads all popping off.

Clarity dropped down to one knee once the last Camo covered robot surrounding them was destroyed it's head flying off it's shoulders with a resounding pop landing right at Clarity's feet. Clarity's eyes were filled with horror a hand covering her mouth as she stared at it.

"That was very violent, I'm sorry...camobot." Clarity spoke to the severed head. "I didn't mean to really, I was really only trying to explode the guns."

"Don't apologize to the killer robots, Clari. They almost killed us two." Ryan reprimanded her.

"Why the hell didn't you do that earlier!?" Dez yelled at Clarity a bit pissed she got shot for nothing.

Clarity looked down at her hands seeing the wisps of lightning gliding along her palms for a moment before they calmed. "I-I didn't know I could." Clarity scanned the perimeter seeing nothing, but she most certainly felt more camobots closing in. "We have to get back. There are more coming."

"Right." Ryan nodded standing up. He held out his hand for Dez to take but she batted it away standing on her own putting all her weight on her good leg. She went to take a step but she gripped her upper thigh in pain.

"I'll support some of your weight just put your arm around me." He told her going to her uninjured side.

"I can manage." Dez replied clearly not wanting his help. She'd never needed anybody's help before, she wasn't going to start being weak and helpless now just because she was in unfamiliar territory.

"No, you can't." Ryan told her. "Not fast enough. The suns are almost set and more of those robots are on the way. We don't have time for you to be a stubborn bitch about this so will you please just suck up your damn pride and let me help?"

Dez huffed reluctantly putting her arm around his neck, realizing he was probably right. Clarity went around to Dez's other side but she held up a hand a glare in her eyes. "You don't touch me. I'm injured enough already on that side."

Clarity nodded forcing a smile. She tried not to take what Dez said to heart. She was injured, and she didn't like her to begin with, but what the darker skinned woman had implied was like getting shot by Epzo all over again.

"You alright love?" Graham asked Clarity helping his granddaughter inside the hiding spot laying his jacket down for her to slide in. Just to make sure she didn't accidentally cut herself up again.

"Yeah,I'm fine grandad. Not a scratch." Clarity told him as they hugged each other tightly once she was standing inside. To say Graham was worried about his granddaughter would be an understatement. Graham had been far passed that watching all those robots surround her, and try to kill her. When they exploded Graham nearly had a heart attack.

"There goes your one year record of no injuries or incidents" Yaz joked taking over for Ryan who was enveloped in a crushing hug from Grace the moment he stepped inside. Yaz helping Dez sit down.

"This doesn't count. We're not on the job." Dez replied with a bit of a grin.

"Made it worse with your guns did you?" The Doctor scolded Ryan and Dez. She was glaring down at the pair of them harshly, her eyes cold as ice. The expression was quite devilish looking and not at all like the cheery happy-go-lucky woman they'd been with since the trainwreck. Clarity shrank back, a bit startled by the look, but Deserey just fixed the time lady with a glare of her own.

"No." Dez grit her teeth.

"Just a little bit, yeah." Ryan admitted.

"Ryan Sinclair." Grace placed a hand on her hip her tone stern. She shook her head vigorously, her disapprovement almost as frightening as the Doctor's.

"Okay, a hell of a lot. But Clari turned things around so it's fine." Ryan rushed to defend himself.

"Now do you see why I don't like guns?" The Doctor asked them. She sighed, suddenly looking much calmer, if not just a bit sad. The time lady gave a brief, albeit forced smile, when Clarity gently took her hand for some assurance.

"Don't go on about it." Ryan protested. It was bad enough getting scolded by his gran, he didn't need the Doctor doin it too.

"I will go on about it, a lot!" The Doctor exclaimed. Before the Doctor could go on another tirade about her hating guns Clarity interrupted her by jumping in front of her taking yet another laser blast.

"They're here. Take cover behind the pillars." The Doctor ordered the humans frantically. "Clarity that means you too!"

All the humans rushed to comply with the timelady's orders Yaz and Dez squeezing behind a pillar closest to them, Grace and Ryan running to a farther pillar across the room leaving Clarity and Graham to hide behind the flimsy target board because there were no more pillars they could fit behind.

"You know we're completely surrounded?" Yaz asked.

"Yep." The Doctor replied setting her broken robot in her lap. Just a few more wires to switch round.

"With no way out whatsoever?" Graham asked.

"And I'm still bleeding out over here." Dez groaned as Yaz put pressure on her upper thigh. "Guess we'll all die together. Nice knowing you all I guess."

"You're getting more positive by the second love." Grace praised Dez with a smile.

"That was sarcasm! I'm still pessimistic!" Dez denied with a shake of her head.

"Clarity, can't you do that thing again?" Ryan demanded.

"In here!? I'll probably make the entire building collapse on top of us." Clarity denied. "We'd have even less of a chance than we do now."

"OK. Here's a lesson." The Doctor spoke up finally having finished her work. "The answer was on the floor. Yaz, Ryan, and Dez all just reached for the wrong thing."

"Are you seriously telling me I should have reached for the damn broken robot!?" Dez snapped at her.

"Did you forget already, Dez? I'm very good with broken junk." The Doctor grinned holding up the trigger.

"What are you talking about?!"

"The best thing about robots is they're they're powerful. Literally, packed with power." The Doctor dabbed to avoid a laser that blasted near her head. She locked eyes with Clarity who was crouched down on her level. The next word she was about to say fitting this crafty little human to a T. "Super-powered."

With that said the Doctor clicked the button and the EMP detonated. A blue blast wave emanated outwards from the robots center sweeping out covering the entire radius of the ruins. As the wave struck them the robots all fell limply to the ground, however they weren't the only ones to fall. Clarity also passed out the second that blast hit her.

Aaannnd that's ch 9! Wow! 9 chapters already time sure flies. Originally we're were going to try and end the episode here but it was just getting way too long. 7,324 words is plenty for a chapter don't you think? Alright so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and remember every single, vote and comment inspires us to write more! Now if you would be so kind dear reader..here are some questions that we'd love to have your feedback on!

1\. What did you think of Clarity taking on the bots?

2\. What did you think of Ryan and Dez's attempt at taking on the bots?

3\. Any objections to killing Epzo off?

4\. What did you think of Clarity and the doctor's talk on the boat?

5\. How do you feel about Clarity passing out at the end of the chapter?

6\. If the twelfth Doctor met the Tardis fam (Grace, Graham, Ryan, Clarity, Yaz and Dez) what do you think he would think of them?

7\. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?

8\. Who would win in a fight? A Stenza or a sontaron?

9\. What other universes do you want to see Dez and Clarity in? (Ex Marvel, Umbrella Academy, Stranger Things, etc etc.)

10\. What famous doctor who villain would you like to see the Tardis fam face?

11\. Are you planning to read our Good Omens book?

12\. Who are your top ten favorite Doctor who ships (they don't have to be canon either)

13\. Any other rants, comments, or questions you have for us?


End file.
